


Assignment S

by prittyzombiekill



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, LeonxOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyzombiekill/pseuds/prittyzombiekill
Summary: I suck at summaries. We get a new DSO agent, and she is working with Leon. Things get crazy and well, how else can something brew between people in Resident Evil. Original Character paired with Leon. There will be mentions and sightings of other Resident Evil Characters within the story.





	1. Airplanes.

**Author's Note:**

> The original female character is from another story of mine on fanfiction.net. I wanted to do something different with the character. So I made a new story.

She stared at her new assignment.   She sighed and started packing.  She had gotten a promotion and was moved into another agency.  She had only a few days to get to her assigned location before she was to start her assignment.  She didn’t have any family which made it easier just to pack up and leave. 

She looked at the clock and sighed, she had finally finished packing her last bag it was a little past 11 O’clock at night.  She grabbed two duffels and walked out to her car.  The movers would be there in the morning to pick up the rest.  She got in her car and started it.  She took one last look at her apartment and backed out of her parking spot. 

It took her about 6 hours before she arrived at the closest international airport to board her plane to her new location.   It was only a 3-hour flight from there and then she could relax for a day.    She checked her bags in and headed through security showing her badge and passing through easily, she walked to her terminal and boarded her plane.    
  
“Ma’am, we have landed its times to get up.”  The stewardess was smiling at her she noticed when she opened her eyes.  She nodded and got up and headed to leave the plane.  She was waiting at the turn style for her bags when she noticed a tall, lean figure with blonde hair watching her out of the corner of her eye.  She noticed her when a set of bags and went to grab them. Instead, a set of hands had already grabbed them.  She looked over and recognized the face from her assignment file. 

“The mission starts now.”  She nodded and turned to get a better look at the person.  He was around 6 foot, with blonde hair and a lean build but definitely had some muscles.    
  
“Sure don’t waste any time do you?”    
  
The male shook his head and smirked.  She nodded again and grabbed her bags from him and started walking to leave the airport.    
  
“Leon.”  The male put his hand out.  She took his hand,  
  
“Skyla.”  
  
“I was sent to pick you up, your apartment isn’t quite ready, so I am to take you to your hotel and then we are to start the mission from there.”  She stopped and turned to look at Leon.    
  
“Lead the way, partner.”  Leon kept walking towards airport exit, heading to the parking lot and towards a black car that looked government issued.    
Leon unlocked the car with the fob and walked to the passenger door and opened it.  Skyla walked over and got in.  
  
“Thanks.”    
  
Leon walked around and got into the driver side and started the car.

They rode in silence to her hotel; it wasn’t too long of a drive, half an hour tops.  Leon and Skyla got out once parked.  Skyla grabbed her bags and Leon led the way inside.  Leon walked to the desk and started conversing with the attendant at the desk.  Skyla walked up to him, and he spun around and handed her key card to her room.  Skyla went to grab the key card, and Leon pulled it just out of her reach.   She rolled her eyes and grabbed it fully from his hands.  She looked at it to find her room number 2098.  She headed to the elevator with Leon walking to catch up with her.  
  
“Not big with jokes are you?”  Leon asked, and he stood next to her to wait for the elevator to make its way down.  The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Skyla and Leon got on the elevator, and Skyla reached out and touched the button to the right floor.   Again they rode the elevator in silence, Skyla occasionally stealing glances at Leon.  The elevator stopped and dinged again signaling the door opened, Skyla grabbed her bags and got off looking at the sign pointing the way and headed towards her room.  She stuck her key in the door and walked in.  She set the bags down by the door and waited for Leon to come in.  He stood at the door frame and looked inside.  
  
“Are you going to come in? Or are you a vampire and I have to invite you in?” Leon smirked and crossed the threshold.  
  
Skyla closed the door and walked around the suite.  She was somewhat amazed the government provided such a nice suite for her. It had a small living area, a kitchen, and four different doors.   Leon sat on the couch while she walked around.  She investigated the doors.  Bedroom, in the first door, the bathroom that connected to the bedroom, a closet, and another bedroom.   
  
 Skyla walked to her bags and grabbed some clothes.    
  
“I’m going to freshen up.”  Leon nodded and pulled out his phone.  Skyla walked into the bedroom and then into the bathroom that adjoined. 

45 minutes later she emerged pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.  Leon stood and looked her over.  She had a white button down and black slacks with black slip on dress shoes along with light make up.    
  
“You look nice.  Can I take you for a drink after the mission?”   
  
Skyla shook her head and walked towards her bags and reached into the other bag and grabbed some gear then headed towards the door.  Leon was waiting by the door and opened it when she was close enough.  She walked through the door and nodded a curt thank you.  Leon closed the door and walked with her to the elevator.    
  
“Was that a no?” Leon asked with a smirk.    
  
Skyla raised an eyebrow and smirked. “We will see how this mission goes.”   
  
The elevator dinged, and Leon got on first with Skyla following right behind him.    
 When they got off the elevator, there was a ringing.  Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.    
  
“Yeah?  We are headed out to the mission now.  I see.  Right.  Okay.  Bye.”    
Skyla looked to Leon questioningly.    
  
“Slight change to the mission,” Leon said putting his phone away.  
  
“Meaning?”  Skyla looking at him concerned.    
  
“We gotta move a little faster hun,”  Leon said as he started a very fast walk pace.    
  
Skyla picked up her stride and walked with ease next to him. 

They got in the car, and Leon started the car and backed out quickly and sped off.  They arrived at their destination.  Leon got out first and had un-holstered his gun.  Skyla was right behind him, also un-holstering her gun.  Leon carefully walked with his gun aimed upward through the small yard they were in and headed towards a small cabin.  Skyla walked with him gun pointed in a downward position.  Leon looked carefully at their surroundings as they approached.  Skyla got to the front steps first and slowly walked up to them with caution.  Leon was behind her, “So, how about I add dinner to those drinks after this?”    
  
Skyla turned and looked at him.  “Can we discuss this later?”   
  
“Right.” Said Leon as they advanced towards the door.    
  
Skyla reached her hand turned the knob.  It was locked.    
  
Leon stepped forward, pushed Skyla aside and kicked the door open.  
  
“Show off,” Skyla muttered. 

Leon progressed in, with Skyla right behind him.    Leon scanned the main room as he entered; it looked deserted like it had been for a while.    
  
“I know it is small, but maybe we should split up?”  Skyla said looking around.  
  
“Alright.  But we will meet right here. “Leon said looking to her and pointing to where he was standing.   


Skyla nodded and progressed into a room on the right-hand side.  She grimaced at the room; it had a stench.  She proceeded to the room and searched.  She walked around and made sure it was clear.  

‘Clear.’  She thought.  She noticed a door behind the bed and approached with caution.  The smell got worse.  Skyla braced herself as she reached for the knob.  As she opened the door, she heard a thud.    
Skyla cocked her gun and aimed it. She pulled the door rest the way and a body; slightly decayed fell onto the floor.   Skyla gasped out of surprise and leaned down and checked to make sure it was actually dead.  She pushed it with her foot and nothing.  She aimed her gun again and looked further into the closet.    
  
‘Clear.’    


There was a noise behind Skyla, she spun on her heel and aimed her gun.    
  
“Woah! I just heard a loud noise and was checking on you.”  Leon stepped out of the shadow of the door with his hands raised, gun in one hand.    
  
Skyla nodded to the body on the floor.    
  
“I’m fine, I opened the door, and the body fell out and hit the floor.”   
  
Leon nodded and slowly approached the body to investigate it further.    
  
Skyla stiffened and slowly aimed her weapon at Leon and focused, Leon glared and cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Skyla what are you doing?”   
  
Skyla clicked back the hammer and steadied her aim.  
  
“Skyla?”    
  
“Drop Leon.”  Skyla was barely audible.      
  
Leon dropped to the ground, and Skyla fired a single shot.  There was a thud behind Leon; he looked behind him to see a body with blood pooling on the floor around his head.    
  
Leon slowly got up and looked back to Skyla.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Skyla nodded, lowering her weapon.   
  
“So I guess our Intel was right,”  Leon said moving towards the body that Skyla had just shot.    
There was a stench of the body indicating it also was dead.  It had been dead.  The body was definitely dead now.  
  
“I think it might be a good idea to leave now,”  Skyla said making her way to the door.  
  
“We need to clear the house,”  Leon said getting up from examining the body.     
  
“Do we have the ammunition to do that?” Skyla asked leaving the room to move on.    
  
“These are the only two bodies we seen,”  Leon said following her out.    
  
“We will do a once over, and then set flame to it,”  Skyla said moving to the next room that she had planned on moving to.    
  
“Maybe we should stick together this time,”  Leon said following her. 

It seemed every other room was cleared.  Leon started pouring gas from the back of the house moving towards the front.  Skyla was waiting in the front of the house with matches they had found within the house.    Leon stepped out of the front door, and Skyla struck the match, as Leon stepped off the steps Skyla turned and threw the match behind her and inside the house.  Skyla stepped down the steps, walking to stand beside Leon.  They stood there in silence, watching the little cabin burn.  They Intel they had received was someone was using a virus and said virus had been resurrecting the dead.  They weren’t sure who was behind it but whoever it was needed to be stopped.  Leon had turned and started walking towards the car, but Skyla stood still; seeming mesmerized by the fire that was getting bigger.    
  
“Skyla?”  Leon turned and called to her. Skyla didn’t respond, she stood there and watched the flames.    
  
Leon sighed and walked towards; he then noticed how rigid her body was.    
  
“Skyla, everything okay?” Leon asked when he was a little closer.  Then he saw what she saw; it was a little girl; slowly walking towards the door.    
Skyla went running for her, but Leon grabbed her arm stopping her.  He could just make out the grey tone to her body, giving the telltale signs of death.  
Skyla turned around and glared.    
  
“Let me go.” Skyla attempted to pull her arm from his grip, but Leon had tightened making sure she wasn’t able to get away.    
  
“We have got to help her.”  Leon shook his head and pointed at the little girl with the gun.  
  
“She’s already dead; we must have caused to her to come out with the noise we made.”    
“Oh my God.”  Skyla squinting realizing he was right. She turned her head to the side, and Leon squeezed the trigger, and the little girl fell with a faint thud to the floor.  Leon slowly holstered his gun. 

Skyla was the first to turn and walk back towards the car.  Leon quickly followed her; Skyla got in and quietly buckled her seat belt.  They rode in silence again back to Skyla’s temporary home.  Skyla was jarred awake when the car finally stopped in a parking spot outside the hotel.  Skyla got out of the car and stood there for a minute.  She turned around; Leon rolled the window down.    
  
“You want to come up for a drink?”   Leon smirked, rolled the window back up and got out.  
  
Skyla led the way into and the hotel and back into her room.  Leon shut the door behind him.  Skyla made her way to the mini bar.    
  
“Let’s see what is in here; we got some mini vodka, mini rum…well lots of mini alcoholic beverages and we got a beer.”    
  
“I’ll take a beer,”  Leon said leaning over the small counter.  Skyla grabbed a beer and a mini tequila bottle.  She set the bottles on the counter and found a bottle key and popped the lid on the beer, then handing it to Leon.    
  
“Thanks,”  Leon said taking a swing of the beer.    
  
Skyla nodded opening the bottle and drinking the contents of the bottle in go. 

They talked about things that would typically seem mundane; weather, music, and other things of that nature.    
  
“Would you like another beer?”  Skyla asked getting off the couch and heading back into the kitchen.    
  
“If I drink anymore, I’m not going to be able to drive home.”  Leon laughed.  
  
“There is another room,”  Skyla said pointing to the other door.  Leon looked at the door and thought about it for a minute.    
  
“Alright, I’ll take another. “ Leon said getting up.  Skyla grabbed a beer and another bottle of tequila.    
  
Skyla opened the bottle and handed it to Leon.  Leon raised his bottle and Skyla raised hers and took a swig from it.  They talked more through the night.  Skyla looked on the TV to see a clock and found it to be 3 in the morning.  They were supposed to be in an office in 5 hours to give a briefing on what happened during the mission.    
  
“What is it?” Leon said looking over at the clock with her.  
“It's 3 in the morning.” Said Skyla attempting to get up.    
  
“Oh, right.” Leon nodded and getting up.    
  
Skyla got up; she showed Leon to the room she had offered to him earlier in the night.    
  
“Good night, Skyla,”  Leon said and headed into the room.  
  
“Night,”  Skyla said padding cautiously to her room.  She was really feeling the effects of the alcohol.    
  
She pulled out her phone and set an alarm for her to wake up. 


	2. Chapter

Skyla woke to an annoying sound next to her ear. She reached for her phone and shut off the noise that she thought was causing her a headache. Immediately she realized that was not the cause of her headache.   Then she remembered last night.  Skyla got up groaning.  She looked around her room realizing she left her bags in the main room.  She walked out of her room and grabbed the bag with her clothes in it. Then she heard someone clear their throat.    
  
“Good morning.”  Said a slightly amused voice; Skyla turned to see Leon in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.    
  
“Morning.”  Said Skyla still standing there looking at him like he had grown two heads.    
  
Leon cleared his throat again while giving her a look; Skyla looked down to see she was standing there in just her button down shirt and underwear.  Skyla’s face turned red, and she walked into her room without another word. 

45 minutes later she emerged from her room fully dressed this time and ready for work.  Leon was sitting on the stool at the counter sipping his coffee.    
  
“Erm. Sorry about that, I kind of forgot I had company.”  Skyla looked at the clock and saw she had a little time, so she walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee as well.  
  
“It's fine.  Get a good night’s sleep?” Leon asked putting his coffee down.  
  
“Yeah, how did you manage to change clothes? You didn’t have a bag with you last night.”  Skyla asked sitting on the stool next to Leon.    
  
“Always on the go, so I always have extra clothes in the car,”  Leon stated.  
  
Skyla nodded, drinking some of her coffee.  Leon took a final sip of his coffee, got up and went around to the sink to wash his cup out.  Skyla finished her coffee and put her shoes on, and they left.

At headquarters, Skyla and Leon debriefed the other agents on what they discovered last night on their mission.  Once finished Leon offered to show Skyla around, Skyla accepted his offer. They ended at two desks.  The desks were pushed to where the front faced each other.      
  
“This one is yours. “  Leon said pointing to the desk on the right.  Skyla smiled slightly, she walked to her desk and took a seat. 

She worked on her half of the report from the mission from the night before.  The details were still so clear in her mind; the dead body in the closet and hitting the floor with a thud, the second corpse coming up behind Leon; then how that little girl that was attempting to come after them after they had already set the house ablaze.  She briefly wondered if the little girl was actually dead, then shot shook her head knowing that for a fact she was.  Skyla sent it to her newly assigned supervisor. 

Leon was also working on his half of the report. He hated writing these things.  They were very tedious, but it had to be done.  He checked over the report making sure there were no errors and that he didn’t leave anything out.  Satisfied with the report, he sent it over to Hunnigan.  

  Skyla packed her bag and pulled out her keys to her new shiny government-issued car.  She clicked the fob to see it was little ways down.  She got in and drove to her temporary home.  Her captain told her she would probably be staying there another week before her apartment was ready for her.  She stuck her key card in the door, then opened the door; setting her bag beside the door.  She made her way to the kitchen and looked over a menu from a local pizza restaurant.  After ordering her pizza, she made her way to the couch and sat and relaxed waiting for the delivery boy.  10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.  After she had eaten, she got ready for bed.  Even though it was still relatively early she was still exhausted from the lack of sleep she got from the night before.  She laid down on her bed and set the alarm. 

Hands were in her hair, and soft lips were on hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  The kiss deepened the hands that were in her hair were now making their way to the buttons of her shirt; she groaned when one of his hands brushed her breast.  She unlaced her hands from around his neck and started to help unbutton the shirt.  The others hands were growing frustrated and ripped her shirt open, popping all the buttons from her shirt.  She grabbed his hands and ran them under her bra, allowing the hands to cup her breasts. Both of them moaned into the kiss; she felt him moving them backward; the backs of her knees hit the bed. 

She felt him laying her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her.  Somehow the kiss had not broken.  She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up; breaking the kiss long enough to pull it up to his nose where it seemed to be stuck. Their lips were immediately reconnected. He could feel him smiling at this.  He helped pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Her hands were running down his chest instantly.  She ground her hips into his and feeling his hardening member rubbing against his pants and eliciting a strong groan from him.  He bit her lip; he gently ran his tongue across the sensitive area he had just bitten.  He moved his hands to unfasten her bra, once he pulled her bra off and threw it across the room.  She started to work on his belt, then unfastening his pants; he kicked them off and began working on her pants.  He slid them off, and the pants fell to the floor.  What he slid is boxers off while kissing her jaw, he moved to go after her panties sliding them off with ease.  He moved to kiss a part of her neck and bit down.   
  
“Gods Leon…”

Skyla bolted up in her bed looking around; it was still dark outside.  Skyla sighed and picked her phone up and looked at the time, it 5:45 in the morning.  There was no way she was getting back to sleep after that dream.  She collected a pair of yoga pants and sports bra she then made her way down to the gym the hotel offered.  She grabbed a set of weights and started with some squats.

 It didn’t take her long to move on because the images from the dream come rushing back.  She jumped on the treadmill and started it at a medium jog.  After a few minutes, she increased the speed to a fast run.  10 minutes went by, and she slowed the treadmill to a fast walk, and then set a timer for five minutes.  When the treadmill stopped, she got off and wiped her head and arms with a towel.  She walked to another area of the gym and noticed an area where she could do some burpees.

 Skyla heard the door of the gym open again and noticed that another hotel patron was coming in.  Skyla looked around at a clock and saw it was 6:30.  She sighed realizing she needed to make her way up to her room and start getting ready to face the day…face the person that she had seen in her dream. 

Leon walked into headquarters and started walking towards his desk when he saw Skyla sitting at her desk already.  He walked towards her desk, when he was behind her he bent down and spoke,   
  
“You’re here early. “    
  
Skyla bit her lip and breathed in deep.  She was trying to control herself.    
  
“I wanted to do some more research on the mission we were just on.”    
  
“Finding anything?”  Leon asked with genuine curiosity.    
  
Skyla shook her head, no, continuing her reading.    
  
“You’ll let me know if you do?”  Leon asked straightening up.    
  
“Yeah.”  Skyla nodded not looking at him.  She was scared that if she looked at him, she was going to lose what little composure she had.    


Leon made his way back to his desk; he was exhausted.  He hadn’t slept well, which wasn’t too unusual for him.  The things that he had seen plagued his mind constantly.  He was slightly surprised to see Skyla here early.  She was the reason he was here at headquarters this early. He had woken from a dream that normally wouldn’t actually bother him; not that this dream had really “bothered” him, but it just felt so real. 

Skyla stopped reading briefly, then focused on what she had just read.  There were multiple sightings of dead.  Whatever this was, it was getting worse.  She shot Leon an email, attaching the information she had just read in the email.  These weren't just witnessed sightings; other DSO agents had made reports of the sightings in multiple areas.  Skyla pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. 

Leon looked over the email and groaned.  ‘Not this shit again.’  He walked into the head bosses office with the printed information Skyla had just emailed to him.    
  
“You know what this means Leon?”  Johnson said setting the papers down on his desk.  
  
“Yeah, it means I get to risk my life to save the world again,”  Leon said in a huff.    
  
“At least you have a partner this time,”  Johnson said spinning his chair to face away from Leon.    
Leon walked out of the office. 

“Everything okay?”  Skyla asked as Leon passed her.    
  
“Jesus, I didn’t even see you there.”  Leon stopped in tracks.  
  
“Sorry, I just wanted to come see what you thought about this and saw you in there,”  Skyla said looking at the floor guiltily.    
  
“It’s fine,”  Leon said trying to make eye contact with her.  
  
Skyla nodded and started to head towards her desk.    
  
“Hey, you okay?” Leon called to her.    
  
Skyla turned back for a moment and nodded, then made her way back to her desk.  Two emails were waiting for her.  One was a memo to everyone about the briefing Leon and Skyla had made earlier that morning, the next one she glared at. She clicked the second one and deleted it. 

Skyla was driving to a location that she had seen in a picture from the information she had sent to Leon about the sightings; another email popped up in her mind.  She sped up, wanting to get to the location quicker.  She wanted to get to the bottom of the situation that was currently at hand with their mission and put everything behind her.  She made a quick right and kept driving for another hour.  

 She finally arrived; she pulled into an area that looked just like a field that was in the picture. Skyla parked, she pulled out her phone and checked her email and frowned, there was another email.  She heard a sound next to her car and looked to find Leon pulling up beside her.  She looked back at her phone and shook her head deleting the email.

 Leon was the first to get out of his vehicle.  He walked over to her car; she rolled down the window  
  
“Hey there,” Leon said putting a hand on the top of the door.    
  
“What are you doing here?”  Skyla asked setting her phone on the seat next to her.    
  
“I noticed when you were leaving you weren’t exactly headed home,”  Leon said coolly.    
  
Skyla nodded.  She pulled out her PDA where she had saved the photo from the email earlier.    
“Call it following a hunch, but I needed to see what is going on.”    
  
It was Leon’s turn to nod.    
  
“We don’t have orders to follow up on this.” Leon finally responded after a few minutes of thinking.    
  
“Is everything about orders?”  Skyla instantly responded. 

Leon walked around to his car and opened the trunk.  He put on the knife holster over his shirt; he slid a knife into the area where it was outlined. He put on a utility belt around his waist for his gun.  He loaded a gun into the holster and grabbed a few boxes of ammo. 

Skyla got out of the car and started the same process.  She started by putting on her utility belt.  She grabbed a gun from the back and holstered it, she also grabbed some ammo and stuck it in her belt.  
  
“You don’t have to follow me on this,”  Skyla called out.  
  
“I can’t have my partner killed can I?”  Leon called back.  
  
She continued applying her gear; she pulled out a knife holster and fastened it around her thigh.  She found a medium sized blade and inserted it into the sheath. Skyla pulled her phone from her back pocket. She walked back to the driver seat typing in her password as she walked and checked it one last time before powering it off and throwing it on the driver seat.  She reached into the console and pulled out her PDA device and then grabbed a Bluetooth ear piece.  She attached the PDA device to her utility belt and clipped her headset to her ear. 

They set out to their coordinates from their PDA. They walked close to an hour and a half before they sat in the grass and took a break. Leon was the first to break the silence.   
  
"How did you get recruited into being a DSO agent?" Leon asked, looking up at her through the hair that covered his face. Skyla sighed; guess now was a better than any to answer his question.    
  
"I was kidnapped by Wesker; he trained from a young age, combat was my specialty. I joined the BSAA a few years back, but I needed a change and to...get away from someone, so I was recommended to Johnson by Anderson." Leon nodded fully taking in her story. 

Skyla got up and started walking; searching the area to clear her mind. Leon got up and walked to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder to give her some sign of reassurance. Skyla's heart started racing and the memory of the dream from the night before flooded her head. Skyla turned her head hoping Leon didn’t see the shade of red on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leon took a step forward to make sure she was okay.  
  
"N…nothing," Skyla responded still attempting to hide her face.   
  
Leon squeezed her shoulder still trying to reassure her. Skyla turned her head to stare at the hand. She pulled out the PDA to track where they needed to head.   
  
"We should continue," Skyla said taking a step in the direction where they needed to head. Leon dropped his hand and followed behind her.


	3. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the other chapters. I can't guarantee regular updates because I have school starting. But Kudos and comments do encourage me!

Two miles later they reached a small wooden foot bridge. Skyla stopped and examined the area around it; It was about a half a mile long. Leon and Skyla looked down noticing there was a long fall into a chasm. Skyla put her foot on to test the boards. They seemed sturdy enough, she put the rest of her body onto the bridge and started crossing. About halfway cross she noticed the boards were groaning with each step.   
  
"Might want to watch your...shit!" Skyla disappeared through the boards.  
  
"Skyla!" Leon called out; he made his way carefully to where he saw her disappear. She was barely hanging on.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leon asked finding a way to stabilize himself to pull her up. He laid on his stomach and hooked his foot through the boards on the railing.    
  
"Yeah, can you please just pull me up?" Skyla pleaded with him.   
  
Leon leaned a little further and reached his hand down for her to grab it. Skyla grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up. As he did the area, she was holding on collapsed further into the chasm. Leon finished pulling her up; he lost his balance falling backward and pulling Skyla on top of him.   
Skyla's head landed on his chest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leon asked again holding her against him breathing heavily.  
  
Skyla took a deep breath inhaling his slight scent of his cologne and nodded. She lifted her head to look him in the face.   
  
"Thanks." She replied, their eyes locked and slowly she felt them closing the distance between their faces.   
  
At the last second right before their lips met Skyla realized what was about to happen and snapped out of their near kiss trance. She got out of Leon's grasp and stood up. She bit her bottom lip realizing what almost happened. She reached her hand out to help Leon up. He gave her a look, and then took it, and they were face to face again. Skyla turned and carefully and started walking; they made their way over the remaining distance of the bridge.

They noticed a clearing not far in the distance.  They had been walking awhile again.  Leon took a seat on a rock in the grass.  Skyla sat a few feet away opposite him with her knees up.  They sat in silence for a while.   It was Leon again who broke silence again; he seemed to have a knack for that.   
  
“Why did you join the BSAA before?”   
“Wesker,”  Skyla responded without any emotion.  
  
“What?” Leon gave a confused look.   
  
“I was originally signed as a double agent like I said I was highly trained in combat,” Skyla responded becoming more monotone with her answer.  
  
“Why did he have you sign into the BSAA though?”  Leon asked genuinely.  
  
“I was to lead Chris Redfield to Wesker; so he could finally kill him,”  Skyla responded turning her head so she couldn’t make eye contact with him.  
  
“You obviously failed, though,”  Leon stated.  
  
“I wound up telling Chris my mission,”  Skyla said standing up.  
  
“Why?”    
  
“I had been told that he was evil, he was the cause of Umbrella falling and brainwashed to believe that he was the ultimate cause for everything bad in the world and what had happened to me,”  Skyla said turning to face the bridge  
  
“So is Wesker really dead then?”  Leon asked.  
  
“I believe so, but with so many virus’ coursing through him, I can’t say for sure.”  Skyla’s voice was faltering.      
  
"Sounds like you have been through a lot," Leon said getting up to stand.  
  
Skyla snorted at that.  
  
"Enough about me, what about you Leon, why did you become an agent?" Skyla asked.  
  
"I was forced into it," Leon stated dryly.  
  
Skyla spun around and looked at him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she understood him; She related to him.  
  
Skyla shook her head; she was treading in dangerous territory; she needed to keep her head in the game.  
  
"We should continue," Skyla said after a few minutes.  
  
Leon nodded and led the way to a field. Once they got to the clearing Leon frowned and looked around. There was a blackened square area. It was singed like the place had been blown up.   
  
"Find what you're looking for?" A voice rang out.   
  
Leon looked around and found the source of the voice.  
  
"Ada?" Leon called out?  
  
Skyla drew her gun and aimed it, barely making out a red shirt.  
  
"Did you find a new playmate?" Ada called out.  
  
"Fuck off," Skyla called out.  
  
Leon turned and gave her a questioning look.   
  
"What are you doing here Ada?" Leon asked loudly.   
  
"Cleaning up a little mess," Ada replied walking closer to Leon and Skyla.  
  
"If it wasn't for Neo-Umbrella there wouldn't be a mess," Skyla replied nastily.   
  
"You’re one to talk Skyla," Ada replied   
  
"You two know each other?" Leon asked looking sideways at Skyla.  
  
"She worked for Wesker," Skyla responded.  
  
"Right," Leon responded.  
  
"You told him then?" Ada asked quizzically.  
  
"We're partners." Skyla spits out dryly.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you Leon, but I gotta go," Ada said stalking off into the direction she came from.  
  
"Ada, wait!" Leon called after her.  


Skyla holstered her gun and walked to the blackened area. She bent down and touched it. Leon came and bent down beside her; Skyla looked at him and frowned.   
  
"What is it?" Leon asked her.  
  
"This wasn't burned per say," Skyla said touching the area more.  
  
"Then what did happen?" Leon asked.  
  
"Rocket launcher," Skyla responded standing up.  
  
"You think Ada did it," Leon stated standing.   
  
Skyla looked over at him. She sighed and turned started walking towards the bridge.   
  
"What did you come out here for?" Leon called out to her.  
  
"Answers... answers that your girlfriend destroyed," Skyla responded angrily.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Leon murmured.   
  
Skyla turned to glare at him.  
  
Leon walked up and closed the distance between them.  
  
"What answers were you looking for?" Leon asked gently.  
  
"I just wanted to know if that little girl we killed; if she was actually dead."  
Leon dropped his head.   
  
"Skyla you have to understand, unless I were 100% sure, I wouldn't have done what I did."   
  
Skyla nodded. She was pretty sure of this but she wanted confirmation, and she was hoping it would be in documents in this place.

Skyla and Leon made their way carefully back to their cars. The trip back was uneventful; they didn't talk the rest of the way. Once to their cars they started unloading their gear back into the cars.   
  
"Hey, you never gave me a response on drinks and dinner the other night," Leon said walking over to Skyla. Skyla stopped and put a hand on the trunk and looked down at her equipment, thinking.  
  
Finally, Skyla looked up at him and smiled. "How about a rain check?"   
  
"Sure, it's better than no." Leon smiled.  
  
Skyla nodded and closed her trunk; she made her way to her door.  
  
"I'll see you at the office," Skyla stated and got into her car.  
  
Leon nodded and walked to his car. He was the first to leave, with Skyla following behind him.

 

 


	4. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed my chapter format.

A week later found Skyla taking a week off so she could make sure her new apartment was in order. She had the keys handed over to her the day after they had run into Ada. Her stuff had gotten there the same day, thanks to the movers all she needed to do was unbox her stuff from her old apartment and unpack her bags from the hotel.  She was standing in the middle of her sitting quarters in a sports bra and yoga pants with her hair pulled up into a messy bun.  Her couch and TV stand and TV were in proper place but otherwise everything else was in disarray and she stood there slightly overwhelmed.  She didn’t realize she had so much.  She sighed and started moving boxes into the rooms they were labeled as.  This apartment was really much nicer compared to the last.    
  
‘Guess it pays to work for the government rather than the BSAA.’ She thought.

Four hours went by Skyla came out of her room and picked up her phone and looked at the time, sighed and threw the phone to the couch and went to grab another box, as she picked it up she heard her stomach rumble and realized she hadn’t eaten anything all day.  She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a few items and made herself something.

 She just placed her fork down after finishing her last bite when there was a knock on the door.    
  
“What the?”  Skyla asked and got up to see who was there.    
  
She looked through the peep hole and shook her head at seeing who it was.  She opened the door.    
  
“Hey.”  Skyla said looking at the person.  
  
“How’s it going?”  Leon asked giving her a once over.  
  
“Good, just unpacking.”  Skyla said moving out of the door frame and gesturing for him to come in.  
  
Leon nodded and stepped inside.  
  
“Sorry it’s such a mess, but you know moving kind of does that.”  Skyla said shutting her door.    
  
Leon nodded.  Skyla walked into the sitting room and moved a few boxes off the couch.   
  
“Have a seat.”    
  
Leon sat down and Skyla sat on a soft suede chair next to the couch he sat down.  
  
“So what brings you over here?”  Skyla asked after a minute went by.   
  
“Wanted to see how your new place was coming along.”  Leon said looking around.   
  
Skyla waved her hand.  It wasn’t as messy as she made it out.  There was a pile a boxes flattened sitting in a corner and a few boxes placed here or there.    
  
“Want any help?”  Leon asked.  
  
“No, I am almost done.”  Skyla responded with a smirk.    
  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  Skyla asked as she got up.  
  
“What do you got?”  Leon asked.  
  
Skyla made a face. “Water? Sorry I have been shopping yet.”  
  
“Water is fine.”  Leon smiled.  
  
Skyla nodded and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.  She walked back to the couch and handed him the bottle.  Leon nodded and took the bottle.    
  
“Thanks.”

They talked for a few more minutes and Skyla walked with Leon to the door.    
  
“Let me take you to lunch tomorrow. You said it yourself you haven’t been shopping so you probably don’t have much here.”  Leon stopped at the door.  
  
“You’re not going to give up are you?”  Skyla asked.    
  
Leon shook his head.  Skyla stood there for moment and stared at Leon. After a minute she nodded.    
  
“Alright, lunch.”    
  
“See you tomorrow then.”  Leon says while opening the door.    
  
“Yeah.”  Skyla said and closed the door once Leon was outside of it. 

After locking the door behind Leon, Skyla leaned against the door; she stared at the far wall and sighed.

"What the hell am I doing?" Skyla asked aloud. 

Suddenly her phone started ringing; Skyla pushed herself off the door and picked her phone up. She glared down at the caller and pressed the red circle to deny the call. She then looked at the time and realized it had gotten pretty late. 

She made her way into her haphazard bedroom and got ready for bed. Her phone made a sound after she had finished dressing for bed. She picked it up and saw she now had a voicemail. She stared for a long minute debating whether she should listen or just delete it. She decided on the first choice. She instantly regretted it. The voice sounded so desperate and heartbroken pleading for her to contact him. Skyla felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and shut her phone off. She made her way into the bathroom and started digging in a toiletry bag to find her tooth brush and tooth paste along with her hair brush. 

Once she was done, she made her way back into the bedroom and folded back her blanket and got into bed. She laid there for a while pleading with her head to shut down so she could sleep. She tossed and turned for another hour before finally falling into a not so restful sleep.

She had multiple dreams, all of them feeling like nightmares. She was woken out of her slumber to knocking. She looked around her room to see that it was pretty bright in the room. She got up and grabbed a robe that was hanging on the closet door knob. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Skyla muttered.

Skyla opened the door to see Leon looking amused at her.

"You look....ready." Leon smirked 

Skyla narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Not an afternoon person?" He asked 

"What are you going on about?" Skyla asked yawning.

"Nothing....I guess you’re going to need a minute though?"

"Oh... Right, we were supposed to have lunch." Skyla stated and then moved to the side.

"Come in and have a seat."

Leon walked in; Skyla shut the door and walked into the living room. Leon followed behind her. 

"What time is it?" Skyla asked looking around; she hadn't put her clock up yet. 

"12:30." Leon said taking a seat on her couch.

"Give me a few minutes?" Skyla asked.

Leon nodded in response.

Skyla made her way and closed the door. She picked her phone up and hit the power button; she then set it down and went to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes then made her way into the bathroom. She got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth.  Satisfied she looked presentable she grabbed her phone and stuck it in her back pocket.

Skyla and Leon made their way out of her apartment building. 

"What are you in the mood for?  Saw a few places on the way here." Leon said once they got outside.

"I am fine with whatever." Skyla said smiling.

Leon nodded and they made their way to his car. He opened the passenger door and Skyla got in.

"Thanks." Skyla said.

Leon got in and drove down a few blocks. He pulled into the parking lot to pretty large building.

Once inside they were seated in the back where it was dimly lit. 

“It’s quite nice in here.”  Skyla commented looking around.

“Yeah.” Leon said looking up from the menu.

A waiter came to their table.  “What can I get you two to drink?” 

“Scotch on the rocks.”  Leon responded.

“And for you ma’am?” 

“Glass of water.”

“Are you sure Skyla?” Leon asked

Skyla nodded.

“Very well, I will be right back with your drinks.”  The waiter walked off.

They talked for a minutes until the waiter came back with their drinks.  He set their respective drinks in front of them.

“Thank you.”  Skyla said smiling at him.

“Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?”

“Can we have a few more minutes?”  Leon asked the waiter.

The waiter nodded and walked off to another table.

They each looked over the menu, making small talk.  When the waiter came back they ordered, then continued to talk.  When the waiter came with their food, they sat there and ate quietly.  Half way through the meal, they heard a commotion a dining room over.  Skyla and Leon got up to investigate.  It was an older man lying on the floor and his daughter whimpering over him.  Skyla approached with caution to get a better idea of what was going on. 

A waitress comes up to where Skyla and Leon are standing. 

“Do either of you know CPR?”

“Yeah I do.”  Skyla said. 

Skyla made her way to the daughter and father.  She dropped down beside her and started compressions.

“Was 911 already called?”  Skyla looked to the daughter and asked. 

The girl nodded. 

“Can you do me a favor?”  Skyla asked the girl.

Again the girl nodded. 

“Get over here on my left and count 10 compressions, then cover his nose, make sure his head is tilted up and breathe in his mouth.  Can you do that for me?”  Skyla continued her compressions. 

The girl did as she was told.  This went on for 5 minutes when paramedics arrived.  Skyla stopped and looked over at one of the paramedics.  She shook her head.  The girl bent down to breath into her father’s mouth again when a shriek rang out.  Skyla whipped her head to see the father biting the face of his daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kudos gets more updates faster. Its like my coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Everything felt like it was rolling in slow motion.  The paramedics trying to free the girl from her father, the wait staff trying to clear the room of other patrons, it felt like it was an eternity.  Skyla slowly backed away.  The paramedics finally freed the girl from her father.  Suddenly everything was back in real time and the father started to stand up, and was coming; making his way to the girl and paramedics.  Suddenly a gun shot rang through the room.  Skyla looked to see Leon standing there with his gun drawn aimed where the man was.  The man fell to the floor, and the girl screamed out.  Leon made his way to Skyla and pulled her up off the floor.  They made their way to the girl.

“How are you doing?”  Leon asked the girl. 

The girl whimpered looking at her father. 

“Leon what are we going to do about her?” Skyla leaned over and whispered.

“What do you mean?” 

Skyla looked at him and then looked at the dad then back to the girl.

“Right.”  Leon looked down solemnly.

“Take her to the ambulance; get a reading on her vitals.”  Skyla said to the paramedics.

“What are we going to do Skyla?” 

“We will keep her in the ambulance for a while.  We will keep an eye on her.  If she we lose her, we’ll have to…”  Skyla looks away.

Leon nodded and walks back to their table and drops some money on the table and walks to the exit.  Skyla follows him slowly. 

They make their way to the ambulance.  The girl was sitting on a gurney holding a towel on her face while the paramedics got things ready to do her vitals. 

“How is she doing?”  Skyla asked one of the paramedics.

“She’s stable.  We need to take her to the hospital to get her face looked at.”  One of the paramedics said. 

Skyla and Leon looked to each other.  They knew there was a possibility that the girl was going change which would cause mass hysteria because it would spread like wild fire. 

“I’ll go.”  Skyla finally said. 

Leon gave her a look. 

“She needs medical attention, what if it is not an infection?”  Skyla stated.

Leon handed her his gun.  “Take it, but I am following you.” 

Skyla looked at him before nodding and taking the gun. She turned and walked towards the ambulance.

“Be careful!”  Leon called to her.

Skyla climbed into the ambulance.  One of the paramedics climbed out, Leon watched as the other one worked to make sure the girl was stabilized in the back.  The other paramedic closed the left door, as the paramedic went to close the right door Skyla looked out to Leon and gave a small nod.  Once the doors were secured the paramedic ran to the driver door of the ambulance.  This cued Leon to get in his car.  The ambulance started its drive.  Leon made sure to stay close for the drive.  About 3 blocks down Leon noticed the ambulance driving slightly erratically.

“What the hell?” 

Few more blocks down the road and suddenly the ambulance swerves, hitting another car, causing the ambulance to overturn. Leon slams on his breaks and stops in the middle of the road. He gets out and runs to the ambulance.  He opens the back and sees chaos.  Everything is disarray; he gets in and sees the girl has been shot in the head.  Skyla and the paramedic are out cold from the wreck.  He gets out and checks the paramedic that was driving, he is conscious. 

“What the hell happened?”  Leon asks

The paramedic takes a breath, “I heard yelling and attempted to look back, and I then heard a loud noise and swerved and hit the car.”

“Looks like you’re going to be okay. Call for another ambulance.”  Leon said.     

Leon made his way to the back of the ambulance.  Skyla was coming to when he got back there. 

“Are you okay?”  Leon asked as he got back into the ambulance.

“I think so.”  Skyla groaned.

“What happened?” 

“She started breathing erratically and then machines were going off.  She flat lined and I shot her.” 

The paramedic back there with them groaned.  Leon made his way to him, Skyla moved herself to a sitting position. They could hear sirens not far off.    

“Were either of you bitten?”  Leon asked Skyla.

“No, I didn’t give her a chance to come back.

The second ambulance pulled up and the paramedics got out, checking things out.  One of the other paramedics came into the back while another one went to the front.  The one that came to the back started checking on Skyla first.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about Steve.”  Skyla said nodding her head to the back of the ambulance.  Leon moved towards Skyla to let the paramedic by. 

Skyla started crawling out of the ambulance and stood once out. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  Leon asked standing next to her.

She nodded. 

After the paramedic checked on Steve he came back out to Skyla and checked her over.

"We should probably take you with them into the hospital to have you checked out." The paramedic said to Skyla.

Skyla shook her head and said, "No, I'll be fine, take care of them."

"Skyla, are you sure?" Leon asked her with concern.

"I'm fine, been through worse wrecks." She said feigning a smile.

Truth be told her head was throbbing and her body ached.

"You really should be checked out though." The paramedic said with concern.

"I'll stay with her, if she shows any signs of the wreck I'll bring her in." Leon cut in.

The paramedic nodded going and grabbing the gurney from the other ambulance. 

Leon and Skyla made their way back to his car. Leon made a U-turn and headed back to Skyla's apartment.  The drive was quiet, Leon would sneak worried glances to Skyla occasionally, Skyla felt them but would ignore them.Once they were stopped in front of her apartment Skyla and Leon both got out of the car.

"You don't have to come up, I am honestly fine." Skyla said stopping for a minute.

"If you're actually fine, you won't mind me staying and keeping an eye on you then." Leon said stopping at the apartment building door. He opened it and moved to the side so Skyla could go in.

Skyla sighed and walked passed him.  Leon followed to her apartment. She unlocked it and pushed the door open. 

"After you." She said holding her hand out. 

Leon walked in and stopped in the small foyer. Skyla walked in and kicked her shoes off at the door then closed the door. 

"Have a seat, want water?" Skyla asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Leon replied making his way to her couch to sit.

Skyla grabbed them each a water bottle and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. She handed Leon the water and grimaced when she pulled her arm back.

"Thought you said you were fine." Leon said giving her a look.

"I am." Skyla stated as she took a sip of her water.

"Uh-huh." 

"Don't you have something else better to do than to babysit me?" Skyla asked setting her water on the table.

"Nope." 

Skyla glared, "You're telling me that someone as attractive as you doesn't have anything better to do." 

"You think I'm attractive?" Leon asked flirtatiously.

"Of course that is all you got out of that." Skyla responded rolling her eyes.

"You’re avoiding the question." Leon said smirking.

"Shouldn't you be informing HQ or Hunnigan about what happened?" Skyla said dancing around the question still.

"I am sure they already heard." Leon stated.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Still feeling fine?" 

Skyla unconsciously rolled her right shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Want to watch a movie?" Skyla asked trying to take the attention off her.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Leon asked. 

Skyla got up slowly and gingerly not unnoticed by Leon and made her way to a pile of boxes.

She unstacked two boxes into a square of four and opened them. 

"Pick your poison." 

Leon got up and stood next her and looked down. 

"You surprisingly have quite the selection." 

Skyla shrugged and instantly regretted it. Her hand flew to her shoulder.

Leon looked at her.

"I'm going to grab some Advil. Go ahead and pick something." Skyla said walking towards the kitchen. 

Leon pulled an action/drama out of the box. Skyla pulled a bottle of Advil out of a small cabinet beside the fridge. Skyla made her way back to living room; she picked up the water bottle and took the Advil. She set the water bottle down, Leon on held the movie up and she grabbed it.

"Interesting choice." Skyla said smiling.

Leon shrugged. 

Skyla put the movie in, she went to sit down in the chair when Leon said, "I don't bite."

Skyla looked at him. She went and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

They started out watching the movie in silence, occasionally there was a chuckle from one of them. About half way through Leon looked over and saw that Skyla was asleep.

"Shit....Skyla wake up." Leon slid so he was sitting next to her and shook her.

"Uhh." Skyla said and shifted. 

"Hey you can't sleep." Leon said shaking her again.

"Ow." Skyla said looking up at half asleep.

"Ow? I thought you said you were okay." Leon said looking down at her. 

"Er...I am." Said Skyla.

"Let me see." Leon said.

"See what?" Skyla said moving back, to no avail.

"Your shoulder, you hurt it didn't you?" Leon asked.

"No." Skyla responded, there was slight childishness in her voice.

"Come on let me see." Leon said moving slightly closer.

Skyla didn't move. Leon put his hand up to the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her shirt down. He exposed her shoulder. Skyla watched him cautiously. There was a dark bruise forming. He noticed a small circular scar just below the forming bruise. Without realizing what he was doing he laid his hand on her upper arm and gently ran his thumb over the scar. Skyla looked at him with confusion. Leon looked her in the eyes and smiled softly at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Instead of responding he bent down and captured her lips. Skyla's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She felt his tongue lightly lick her bottom lip requesting entrance. Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth just enough to have her tongue meet his. All of her senses went haywire. Her body heated up instantly. She felt tingly inside. Why had she stopped this from happening? She felt Leon's hand move up from her shoulder; he lightly ran his hand up to face, cupping it. She brought her hand to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

Leon broke the kiss; he rested his forehead against hers. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious

Skyla’s mind was reeling.  She didn’t know what to make of this whole situation.  She finally gained the nerve to open her eyes; she found herself looking into Leon’s blue ones. She instantly regretted looking him in the eyes; as his eyes were entrancing.  Leon slid his hand back up to her face; bringing her face to his, their lips just millimeters apart, hovering and waiting for the other to act. Skyla could feel his breath tickling her lips.  Skyla was the one to close the distance between them. It started slow, and soft but progressively became more demanding from both of them.  Leon slid his hands to her waist; he leaned back on the couch; bringing Skyla to rest on top of him, not breaking the kiss.   

Leon slipped his hands under the back of Skyla's shirt running his hands up and down her back. Skyla arched her back into his touch. The kiss more demanding the kiss became, the need for more skin contact becoming more apparent with each second their tongues battled for dominance. Unanticipatedly, there was a buzzing against their hips.

"Are you enjoying this that much?" Leon asked breaking the kiss.                               

"That's not me," Skyla replied licking her lips.

"Shit," Leon said reaching into his pants pocket.

He pulled out his phone to see it was HQ.

"Yeah?" He answered his phone his voice slightly husky.

"I'm a little busy. That is none of your business.  That might be true. Come on Hunnigan I am on vacation. That sounds better.  Ok.  Bye.” Leon ended the call. 

Skyla was paying attention to whatever was happening in the movie that they had put on but ignored.

“Everything okay?”  Skyla asked Leon not turning to look at him. 

Leon gave her a look before responding with a nonchalant, “Yeah.” 

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.  Skyla would bite her bottom lip every so often while stealing side glances at Leon.

After a few minutes had gone by Leon finally broke the silence, “How is your shoulder doing?”

Skyla’s hand unconsciously went to her shoulder; she looked over at Leon giving a side smile, “It’s okay.”

Again things got quiet and uncomfortable.  However, it didn’t go on as before.

“Hey, are you hungry?”  Skyla asked

Leon shrugged, “Kind of.”

“I got a few takeout menus, want to check those out?” 

Leon nodded.  Skyla got up and walked to the kitchen.  She opened a drawer next to the sink.  There were 5 in the drawer.  There were two Chinese menus; a Japanese, Pizza, and Indian take out.   She pulled them out and walked back to the couch.  She sat down back in her spot and handed Leon the stack she had pulled out. Leon slid slightly closer to Skyla and started looking over one of the Chinese menus he pulled out of the pile.  Skyla looked over at Leon and raised her eyebrow but didn’t say or do anything.  Leon smirked slightly but kept looking over the menu. 

Leon passed the menu to Skyla.

"Do you know what you want?" 

Leon nodded and slyly scooted as close as he could to Skyla and reached his arm around Skyla and pointed to a few different things. 

Skyla nodded and looked over the menu, noting that Leon still remained close and his arm around her. Skyla reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, she called the place and put their order in. 

Skyla got up and put the menus away. Skyla looked around her kitchen, it was still slightly a disarray since she hadn't finished unpacking. She had a few small boxes around her so she opened one and looked inside to find some utensils. She grabbed a few and walked to where she had decided to put them. She slowly opened the drawer and sorted the ones she had in her hand. She put them in the drawer and grabbed a few more. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching what was in the box; when she put her hand in the box, and she accidentally grabbed a knife by the blade and cut her hand.

"Shit!" Skyla walked over to the sink and held her hand over it.

Leon got up and walked over to the kitchen. Skyla's hand was bleeding pretty heavily. Leon reached over and turned the water on. Skyla hissed in pain.

"Sorry, but it'll help to see how deep it is." Leon looked at her hand while the water was running. He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand out of the water to look at it. Blood started seeping out again. Leon stuck it back under the water.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked looking at her.

"In my bathroom, under the sink," Skyla responded making a face from the pain of the water.

Leon walked into her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, he walked back to Skyla. He opened the first aid kit and found some gauze. He opened and pulled Skyla's hand out of the water and placed the bandage gently on the cut. As gently as he could, he applied a little pressure. Skyla attempted to jerk her hand back, but Leon tightened the grip on her wrist. He grabbed some antiseptic and more gauze. He removed the gauze on her hand and poured a little antiseptic on her hand. After a few seconds, he put the new gauze to her hand and patted the cut gently. The bleeding had lightened up enough to where he could look at her hand. 

"Good news I don't think it'll need stitches." Leon smiled at her.

He grabbed another packet of 2x2 gauze and some tape. He dressed her hand and put the tape back in the first aid box and closed it. He brought her hand up and gently kissed the newly bandaged hand. 

"Oh, Dr. Leon what would have I ever done without you?" Skyla put her other hand to her chest and faked a southern accent.

Leon smiled and bent down just enough to lightly brushed his lips against hers. Skyla looked Leon in the eyes, backing away as she grabbed the first aid box and walked it back to the bathroom setting the first aid box on the counter of her bathroom sink. She then walked into her room and grabbed some money for the delivery boy when he came. 

As Skyla walked out of her bedroom in time to hear a knock at the door.  She padded her way to the door sending a glance to Leon. She opened the door and smiled at the delivery boy.  She grabbed the box from the guy and handed him the money.  She kicked the door shut and walked to the counter and set the box down. 

“Dinner Mr. Kennedy?”  Skyla asked with a smile as she started putting the food on the counter top.  Leon walked over to where Skyla was standing stopping to stand next to her.  She handed him a set of chopsticks, sitting on a stool.  Leon sat beside her, they ate quietly.  Skyla felt a vibration in her leg, she pulled out her phone and sighed.  She slid off the stool, “Excuse me for a second.”

She walked into her room and shut the door.  She slid her thumb across the screen and answered the phone.

“When someone doesn’t respond to the phone it typically means they don’t want to talk,”  Skyla said into the phone.

“I told you this was over before I even left. I am done.”  Skyla responded

Skyla listened as the person spoke and sighed.  When they quit talking, she responded.

“I know, but I need you to quit calling, stop emailing.  I just need you to please stop, that’s the only way both of us can move on.” 

Skyla listened and when the quit talking she responded, “Look, it's your fault he’s dead, he was my best friend. He went on a mission, with you, and now he’s gone, I couldn’t stand to look at you anymore, It’s killing me to even hear your voice.  Just please stop, I need time, I need to not have to see your name or even hear about you for awhile!”  Skyla ended the call and threw her phone across the room.  It hit the wall, she heard her cell screen crack. 

“For fucks sake!” Skyla yelled, she sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. 

After sitting there a minute, she heard a light knock at her door. She looked up when she heard it opening. 

“Is everything okay?” Leon asked walking in. He sat on the bed next to her.

“Everything is perfect,” Skyla responded grimly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”  Leon asked putting a hand on her back.

“Shoot me? In the head.”  Skyla said looking over Leon.

“Not going to do that, You have grown on me. Is there something else?” Leon asked with a small smile. 

Skyla just shook her head, putting her face back in her hands.  Leon put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

“I’m sorry I pulled you into this drama, I was hoping it was over.  I completely understand if you want to leave.  You probably should.”  Skyla said after a couple of minutes of them sitting there.

“I’m not leaving, you hit your head when the ambulance wrecked, someone needs to stay here with you.” Leon retorted.

“Leon I promise you, I am fine,”  Skyla said looking over at him.

Leon sat there and just shook his head.  Skyla got up and walked to where she threw her phone and picked it up to assess the damage.  The screen was shattered, so badly that the screen was black.  ‘Well, that’s one way to keep him from calling me back.’ Skyla thought in her head. 

She walked to her dresser and sat the phone there.  She stood there just staring at the phone, willing it to implode or something.  Without warning, she felt strong warm arms wrap around her shoulders.  Skyla stiffened at the embrace not knowing what to do about it.  She ultimately wanted to spin around and just wrap her arms around Leon.  She settled for bringing her hand up and resting it on his wrist. 

“Why?”  Skyla finally found her voice to ask after they were standing there for a few minutes.

“Why, what?”  Leon asked. 

“This.” 

“Hugging you?”  Leon asked confused.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know, It just felt like the right thing to do,”  Leon replied quietly.

“It does seem right doesn’t it?”  Skyla answered. 

Skyla gently ran her hand up and down his arm, not really paying attention to what she was doing.  She was just letting her instincts take over at this point.  Leon brought his chin down to her shoulder and resting it there.  Skyla bit her bottom lip, she was fighting back the tears from forming, and she had no idea why. Skyla dropped her head and stared at the floor.  They stood like this for what felt like an eternity. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”  Leon whispered in her ear finally. 

“No, Skyla replied so quietly that Leon barely heard her. 

Leon nodded, he was in his own thoughts.  ‘What is she hiding?’ He thought to himself. 

Skyla finally pulled away, she turned to face Leon, “Thank you.” 

Leon nodded, giving her small smile he reached up and placed his hand on her upper arm. Skyla looked at his hand then back at Leon. He took a step closer while Skyla took a step back hitting her back on the dresser.  Leon took another step closing the distance between them.  Skyla looked Leon in the eye determining what to do next.     

Without warning, his hands were pulling her to mold to his body and his soft lips were on hers. Skyla melted instantly into the kiss.  All issues that had been on her mind were gone, like they had jumped out the window as soon as their lips touched.  The kiss was sensual, demanding but yet comforting.  The room around them seemed to fade; Skyla ran her tongue across Leon’s lips, deepening the kiss.  Simultaneously their bodies erupted in a burning fire; Skyla wrapped her arms around Leon’s neck pushing her body to his more, if that was even possible.  Leon ran his hands up her back and into her hair entangling his fingers in her long locks.  Skyla broke the kiss; she lightly bit his bottom lip before pushing him back.  Their eyes were both ravenous, Skyla moved closer and push him back onto the bed.  Leon stared up at her, watching her every move.  She pulled her shirt off and climbed on top of him; she leaned down turning her head to the side before dominating his mouth again.  After battling for dominance for minutes, Leon broke the kiss, looking up at Skyla lust and desire etched in his eyes. 

Both were staring at each other breathing heavily determining their next move.  Leon was the first to react.  He flipped them over, so he was on top of her. 

“I can’t just let you lead, it's not my style.” 

“Then show me your style, Leon.”  Skyla purred out at him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new spin

Leon and Skyla were called back to HQ a few days early. Seems things were not as contained, or minor.  There had been at least 10 zombie sightings in the past few days.  The sightings were becoming more and more common.  Skyla and Leon were assigned to try and find the source and stop it.  There were a few leads, but nothing concrete. They had scouted a few buildings and destroyed them, but they had pretty much come up empty handed.  They had a tail on Ada and a few tails on individual members of the BSAA but had so far had no other leads. 

Leon and Skyla had a briefing in a few minutes for a new mission.  They were being shipped out to Europe.  Seems they had finally found a small Neo-umbrella base that could be behind it.  Their bosses had figured if they found the source of where the virus was coming from they could stop the virus before it had a chance to go viral. 

“Leon, Skyla as you know we think we found a Neo-umbrella base in Europe.  We need you two to go check it out.”

“Where exactly are we going?”  Leon asked

“Bruges.”  Replied Hunnigan walking into the room. 

“Bruges?”  Skyla asked

“It’s a small town in Belgium.  Around 120,000 citizens so a great location to hide a secret base.”  Johnson replied.

Hunnigan and Johnson briefed them both on the specifics of their mission.  They had a short window span to get in there and get out.  They would be leaving tonight and hopefully be there within the next day or so.  With them being government they didn’t have really worry about layover, just a refueling station. 

Skyla left the office while Leon stayed to get more details on the mission.  Skyla left the building, got in her car and drove to her apartment.  She had only been in her new place a week and already being shipped out.  Luckily this was her home, for now.

Skyla packed a small bag, a change of clothes, her passport, her government issued ID.  They had been advised that they would be getting weapons when they landed.   Skyla was just about to grab her cellphone when the doorbell rang out.

“I’m not expecting anyone,”  Skyla said to herself. 

She picked up her Taurus 9mm Luger, she exited her bedroom and approached the door quietly.  The doorbell rang out again.  She approached the door with caution and looked out the peephole.  Skyla opened the door just slightly, but no one was there. She opened the door more and stuck her head out and looked down the hallway.

"Hello?" She called out. 

She pulled her head back in and shut her door, locking it. 

As if on cue her phone started ringing, she pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID. 

'Unknown.' Against her better judgment, she answered it, 

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side was unknown but menacing. Skyla hung up. Her phone rang again; again it was 'unknown.' She hit the end button. 

Almost instantly her phone started ringing again.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING!" She screamed in the phone.

"Skyla? Is everything okay?" She could hear Leon's voice on the other side.

"Fine." She replied 

Leon questioned her more.

"I said it was nothing, what's up, why'd you call?"

Leon didn’t sound convinced but started spouting details about the mission. While Leon was talking Skyla's door bell was ranged again. Skyla approached the door and looked out the peephole and again no one was there.

"Stupid kids." Skyla walked away from her door and went to grab her bag still listening to Leon giving details.

"Okay, so we're meeting at terminal 642 in 1 hour? Yeah, that'd be great." Skyla responded to Leon. As she was slinging her bag over her shoulder, there was a loud banging knock on her door.

"Hey Leon, I’m going to have to call you back. No everything is fine. Yeah, I'll be there. Yeah. Bye." Skyla ended the call and clicked the safety on her gun off.  She put her phone in her back pocket. The banging continued, Skyla lifted the gun and side stepped to the door. She opened the door and yelped. Everything went black, and her gun hit the floor. 

She was being dragged, that much she could tell. Where, how long she had been out and the time that she couldn't tell. The black hood was taken off, and she was thrown into a room with a stable door. The room smelled of death, it was dark, almost pitch black.  The room was deafening from silence. The first thing she did was felt in her back pocket. Her phone was still there. She pulled it out and saw 5 different missed calls and a few texts. It had been an hour and a half since she was supposed to meet Leon at the airport.

She had a minuscule signal. She hit Leon's name and hoped the signal was enough to hold.

"Skyla?!"

"Leon listen, I need you to get a trace on my phone. I have no idea. Yeah, I think so."

Skyla looked around trying to get an idea of her surroundings. 

Leon spoke to her softly; her phone was cutting in and out so she couldn't make out a lot of what he was saying. 

"Listen I am fine for now, just keep working on it. I am going to try and find a way out. Keep me posted." With that Skyla hung up the phone.

Skyla looked around the room. It was made of stone, and the door was some type of steel. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. She used the light of her phone to try to get a better look, but the light didn't help much. Skyla made her way to the wall and felt around; there was no weakness in it.  She made her way to the only exit, the door she entered in.  She kicked it with all her might, nothing.   

Her phone rang, and she saw it was HQ.

She put it on speaker phone in hopes she could hear, “Hey.”

“Skyla we have found your location, We have dispatched a team to get you out,” Hunnigan replied Skyla could hear typing in the background.

“A team? What about the Bruges mission?”  Skyla asked. 

“Skyla, you’re in a pretty dangerous situation, so we have dispatched a team. Bruges, we have gotten a hold of the BSAA, and they are sending a team there.”  Hunnigan replied. 

“Who's on the team?”

“Skyla the line has been tapped, I can’t disclose that information,”  Hunngian replied the typing stopped. 

“Thanks.”  Skyla hung the phone up.

“Of course he put himself in this mission,”  Skyla said

“Shit!”  Skyla dialed back to HQ.

“What is it?”  Hunngian answered automatically.

“Pull him from the mission.” 

“Skyla I can't, He already left.”

“Damnit Hunnigan, call him and make him abort the mission.”

“You know that he is not going to do that Skyla.”

‘Fuck, she's right.’ Skyla thought to herself. 

“Keep an eye oh him.  Text me updates.”  Skyla hung the phone up.

“Damn it, Leon.” 

Skyla walked over to the corner of the room and sat in it.  She hated being in this position.  She didn’t like being in a box not being able to help.   Skyla saw a small dull glimmer next to her.  She picked it up and noticed it was an ice pick.  It was slightly rusted, but it may work.  She got up and pulled out her phone and turned it into a flashlight.  Where the lock would be on her side was covered with was looked like concrete.  She looked over different parts of the door, there was no way she was getting out of the cell she was in. 

She sat back in her corner, at least she had something she could somewhat defend herself with if need be.  After a while, she brought her knees up and rested her head on them.  She stayed like this for awhile, willing time to move faster.  She pulled out her phone, it had been around 3 hours since she last heard from Hunnigan.  She heard a sound outside her door and stared at the door. 

“Hey, there doll.”  Said an unfamiliar voice into her door.

Skyla glared at the door. No one had been around her door for hours, why now?

“Not going to talk?  That’s fine, you will end up just like the others; dead and cold.”  The voice on the other side of the door replied in a euphemistic tone. 

There were sounds outside of the door.  Sounds of gunshots, along with yells from what sounded like the voice that had just threatened her. Skyla stood, drawing the icepick back in case she needed to strike.  She heard a noise that sounded like doors being unlocked in the cell next to her.  Skyla tensed and readied herself to defend if needed be.  She heard a key being inserted into her door, Skyla licked her lips, her grip tightened on the icepick.  The door was kicked opened, a slender figure entered the room. 

“Skyla?”  A welcomed familiar voice called out.

“Oh thank God.”  Skyla relaxed.

Leon strode over to Skyla and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Leon.”

Leon gave Skyla a smile, a smile that Skyla felt like she was gonna melt under. 

“Come on let's get out of here.  We need to get you checked out.”  Leon said walking towards the exit.

“Leon, where are we?” Leon turned and looked at Skyla. 

“You don’t know?”  Leon asked concern in his voice. 

Skyla shook her, “I was knocked unconscious when I came to I was blinded and pushed in here.”

“I’ll explain on the way out, we’re collecting data on this facility as we speak,”  Leon said going through the door. 

Skyla followed him, two agents were waiting for them in the hallway.  Leon turned and headed down the corridor, one that Skyla assumed he was heading out the same way they came in.  There were a few twists and turns, they finally got to a set of stairs. 

“You ever going to explain to me where we are?”  Skyla finally asked after the third round of stairs. 

Leon paused, turned and faced Skyla.  “There was a neo-umbrella base right in our midst, they were the ones distributing the virus slowly to the people.” 

Skyla closed her eyes, ‘Of course they were here the whole time.’  She thought herself.  Skyla nodded, and they continued further down.  They had run into a few soldiers and a few scientists that they had to put down.  But otherwise, they had gotten through the facility virtually unnoticed. 

When they got to the final flight, the were right outside lobby.  They picked up on a few heat readings indicating people were just outside of the door.  Four to be exact.  Leon opened the door to a gun in his face.  It was BSAA, and to Skyla’s surprise, they person holding the gun pointed at Leon was the last person she wanted to see.

“Chris put the gun down.” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry I took so long to update, school obligations and writers block. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet with other characters, lots of fighting.

 

“Chris put down the gun.”  Leon glared at Chris.

Chris glared back at Leon, the two seem to both battling each other through eye contact. 

“Chris, it's okay put down your gun,”  Skyla said stepping from behind Leon so Chris could see her.

Chris’ eyes flashed to Skyla, and his glare faltered for a second.  Chris kept his gun trained on Leon however.  Skyla took a step towards Chris, Leon put his arm up stopping her from moving any further than that one step. 

“Come on Chris look at me, you know he is no danger to you, he doesn’t even have his weapon pulled.  Lower your gun Chris.”

Chris looked between Leon and Skyla, he was having his own inner battle with himself. 

“What are you doing here Skyla?”  Chris remained in his stance with his weapon trained on Leon, but he kept glancing to Skyla.

“I’m a DSO agent, I’ve been with them for a few weeks now.”  Skyla kept her voice calm hoping it would relax Chris enough to lower his weapon. 

“Why are you here?”  He asked looking between the two.

“We had a slight issue that had to be dealt with.”  Leon was the one to reply to this. He looked between Skyla and Chris, trying to measure the situation.

“Skyla, what's going on,”  Chris asked giving her a look.

“I’m not entirely sure, I woke up here. Are you going to put down your gun? Wait, what is the BSAA doing here?”  Skyla asked watching him cautiously.

“We got a call from Michael Adams, head of security that one of his agents had been kidnapped.” 

Leon and Skyla looked to each other, why had Adams put in a dispatch to the BSAA for her rescue. Didn’t he know that Leon had been sent out already? 

“Why are you so adamantly protecting her?”  Chris asked noting that Leon still had his arm up protecting Skyla.

“We’re assigned partners, Chris,”  Skyla replied bluntly. 

Leon looked to Skyla, the hurt was evident in his eyes. 

Chris lowered his gun finally.  Leon dropped his arm in return but still took a step forward so that he was still standing in front of Skyla slightly.

“We should probably get out of here.”  One of the other agents said.

Both the DSO agents and the BSAA members made their way carefully to the exit.  As they got to the exit, they noticed a significant figure outside the facility. 

“Damn it, I knew it was too easy to get into and out of the facility,”  Leon said watching the figure outside. 

“We can take it, we outnumber it,”  Chris said looking to Leon.  

Leon was sizing it up.  It stood close to eight foot tall.  Not only was this thing enormous height wise, but it was also muscular as well. 

“Do you have any weapons on you?” Leon asked looking to Skyla. 

Skyla shook her head, “I was disarmed when they took me.”

Leon reached grabbed his spare gun from his thigh holster, handing it to her.

“Thanks,”  Skyla said.  She quickly familiarized herself with the gun. 

“Don’t get yourself killed. Otherwise, this would have been for nothing,” Leon smirked at her.  Skyla nodded back to him.

“Alright guys, let's take this thing down, and take it down hard,”  Chris said to his men. 

Leon and Chris approached the door slowly with Skyla flanking behind and the others bringing up the rear with their weapons aimed and ready. A DSO agent and a BSAA soldier came up from the back and kicked the door open, opening fire on the creature.  The creature swung one of its arms knocking both the DSO agent and the soldier across the front of the building. 

“Damn it,”  Chris yelled, running towards his BSAA soldier. 

The creature swiped again, Chris jumped over the arm of the creature, just narrowly being missed.  He made it to the soldier, he was dead from the impact.  The other BSAA boys and the DSO agents opened fire on the creature, riddling it with bullets. 

The creature didn’t stagger. Instead, it rushed the group.  Leon saw this and rushed towards Skyla, knocking her out of the which in turn pushing him out of danger as well.  Leon landed on top of Skyla.  The another DSO agent and BSAA soldier were trampled when the creature rushed them. Skyla looked up at Leon, Leon gazed back at her briefly, his eye shimmering back at hers. 

“Are you okay?” Leon whispered.

“Yeah, thanks,”  Skyla replied. 

Leon nodded, rolling off of her.  Chris and his remaining BSAA soldier fired on it.  Leon, Skyla, and the other remaining DSO agent followed suit.  This did nothing.

“How are we to defeat this damn thing if we can’t kill it?”  Chris yelled.

“Aim for its knee, try to get it down, and we might find a weak spot that way,”  Skyla shouted, firing at his knee.  The others followed suit, the creature staggered briefly and fell to its knee.  Skyla saw a pulsating spot on the things neck, she grabbed the knife from Leon’s holster and ran towards the creature. 

“Skyla, NO!”  Leon yelled out. 

Skyla was already jumping over the creatures arm swinging out and aimed for the pulsating area on its neck.  The knife connected with the area and the creature bellowed in pain.  Skyla jumped back just out of the creatures reach when reached for her.  The creature reached out she wasn’t so lucky the second time.  It grabbed her ankle just as she jumped.  It yanked her off her feet and pulled her towards itself. 

“Skyla!” Leon and Chris yelled in unison.  Chris and the BSAA soldier open fire on its newly exposed weak spot as Leon ran straight for the creature. The creature grabbed for its neck, Leon took this opportunity to grabbed Skyla and dragged her away from the creature.   

“Are you crazy?”  Leon yelled at her. 

“What, it worked didn’t it?”  Skyla smirked at Leon.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”  He snarled at her. 

“If that creature took one more swipe at us, or charged us we all would have been killed,”  Skyla replied to him nonchalantly.

Without warning there was air-fire.  It seemed they had reinforcements.

“Find cover!”  Chris yelled. 

Chris and the other BSAA soldier found a shelter towards the right corner of the building.  Skyla and Leon ran towards a fountain and slid behind just as the helicopter commenced firing.  The creature was down within seconds.

“Well, that was one hell of a fight,”  Leon said looking over to Skyla, his chest was heaving. 

Skyla nodded.  Chris, the BSAA agent, Leon and Skyla came out of their cover, gathering in the center near the lifeless body of the creature. 

“Is everyone okay?”  Chris asked looking over everyone.

The other three nodded. Chris looked over to Skyla.

“Skyla we need to talk.” 

“Chris, like I told you on the phone I can’t speak to you,”  Skyla replied wth malice. 

Leon looked between the two, everything had finally started to make sense. 

The person that she had been avoiding calls from, the emails she was automatically deleting from and the call from the week before had been from Chris. 

Chris stared at Skyla for a moment, she shifted side to side under his gazed, before finally walking towards the parking lot.

Chris stared at her, watching her stalk off.  He bowed his head in defeat.  Leon felt sorry for him.  He placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll talk to her,”  Leon said to him. 

Chris looked up to him, giving him a nod in thanks. The helicopter hovered over the two BSAA men, finally dropping a rope ladder to them.  Chris looked out to where Skyla was standing before he started climbing the ladder.  Leon walked towards where Skyla was standing. 

“Care to fully explain what has been going on?”  Leon asked her once he was standing next to her. 

Skyla looked to Leon solemnly.

“I didn’t mean to say we were just assigned partners back there in the facility.  You’re a fantastic partner."  Skyla said looking to her feet shaking her head in disappointment in herself.     

“Partner?  Leon asked the hurt was now in his voice.

“Leon, I don’t know where we stand after last week.  We never got to really talk about it.  After everything that happened, and then we were woken to up after that to the call to come in. I didn’t know if it was just a casual fling for you, especially with your reputation at HQ.”  Skyla said apologetically.

Leon nodded, he got where she was coming from. 

“How about we go get drinks?  We’ll talk and figure out what this really is.”  Leon asked with a sly smile on his face. 

“I could use a drink.”  Skyla responded. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been right about a month since i updated! SO SORRY! If you enjoy please leave a kudos!

Leon lead Skyla to his car, once there he put in the closest bar that showed up on the GPS. When they arrived they went in, it was a kind of hole in the wall, but it would suffice for what they were there for.

They found seats semi close to the bar at a small table. The bartender came over to the table and took their drink order. Skyla looked around; it was dark. There were quite a few patrons in there.

The music that was playing was an older pop song. As Skyla scanned the room, she noticed a stage off in the far right corner; she snickered when she saw what kind of bar they were in. Leon gave her a look, then looked around the bar to see what caused her reaction.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize," Leon said bowing his head in slight embarrassment. 

There was a pole in the middle of the stage; a dancer was up dancing to the song.

"It's fine, we were just looking for somewhere to have drinks," Skyla replied with a small laugh.

The bartender came back with their drinks. 

"Tonight's amateur night if you're interested." The bartender said to Skyla as he sat down her drink in front of her. 

"Are you serious?" Leon said glaring at the bartender. The bartender walked back to the bar.

Skyla smirked then took a sip from her glass.

"You're not upset by that?" Leon asked her.

"It's not like he was telling me I had to, also what's the problem?" Skyla replied setting her glass down.

"Are you going to participate?" Leon asked her joking. 

Skyla gave him a smirk and picked her drink up taking another sip. 

Another song came on, and dancers changed. This time it was a slightly popular rock song. The dancer that came down approached their table.

"Hey." She said making eye contact with Skyla.

"Hi," Skyla replied 

"Can I sit with you guys?" The dancer asked looking to Leon. 

"I don't see why not," Skyla said.

Leon gave Skyla a look.

The dancer sat down with them. 

"You guys look tense; you should loosen up." The dancer said looking between them.

"My partner here is just uncomfortable," Skyla replied looking to Leon.

"Oh, well how about a dance, that could loosen you up."

"No thanks, We are here on business," Leon replied to the dancer’s offer.

The dancer gave them a smile and got up and moved onto the next table.

"You should have taken her up on her offer." Skyla turned to him.

"I'm not interested in her," Leon replied.

"You're interested in someone then?" Skyla teased.

"What is going on between you and Chris?" Leon asked.

Skyla’s mood changed almost instantly, she glared and picked up her drink and took a long sip. 

They sat there in silence, Skyla swirling her cup around.

"We're partners; we should know more about each other." Leon finally said to break the ice.

"How about you share more about you and Ada." Skyla snarled.

"I asked you first," Leon stated taking a long, drawn out sip from his drink.

Skyla finished her drink, then flagged down a waitress that happened to pass by their table at the right moment.

The waitress brought another glass and sat it in front of Skyla, then checked to see if Leon wanted another round. He nodded.

"Chris and I started as partners, not long after we had a fling. After I had been shot, Chris got a new partner while I was in recovery. Piers Nivans, Piers and I quickly became close and were best friends; after I had recovered the kept Chris and Piers partners. I stayed on desk duty and provided Intel, kind of became the Hunnigan to them. When Chris and Piers went on a mission not to long ago, and Piers died during it, it broke me. I blamed myself. It quickly put a strain on Chris and I. I think Chris thought there was something more going on between Piers and myself because how hard it hit me. But Piers was like my brother; it was almost like I had my family back and then lost them again." Skyla finished, she gulped down her drink.

Leon watched her; she had opened up more to him just now than she had at any other point.

"Ada is a complicated situation; we built a bond during Raccoon, and we had an off and on again thing that just never worked out. But there is something that I can never let go of her." Leon replied, Skyla stared at her drink and nodded.

The waitress came back with Leon's drink.

"Can you bring me a shot of Patron?" Skyla asked the waitress. The waitress nodded.

Once the waitress was back, she sat the shot of Patron in front of Skyla. Skyla smiled and slammed the shot.

"Gentlemen, it's time you have been waiting for, Amateur Night! For all of you that have brought in Ladies and they participate your drinks are on the house. Calling all ladies, come up to the bar and register." The DJ announced.

"Are you going to do it?" The waitress asked Skyla.

“No, I don’t want a job offer,” Skyla replied with a smirk.

Leon gave Skyla a curious glance; she shrugged in response.  They sat at the table talking back and forth while Leon finished his drink.  Once finished Skyla and Leon both left money on the table to pay for their drinks, leaving.  They made their way back to Leon’s car; he drove Skyla back to her apartment in silence.  When they arrived outside her apartment building, Skyla sat there for a moment before deciding to exit; Leon grabbed her arm, Skyla turned and looked at him questioning. 

“Do you still have feelings for him?” He asked watching her eyes for her true answer.

“No,”  Skyla replied almost instantaneously entranced with Leon’s eyes. 

Skyla exited the car; her head was reeling from the day, she was ready to crash.  She made her way to her apartment.  It looked as though nothing had happened in the last 6 hours.  She opened the door and locked it; she kicked her shoes off.  As she was about to walk towards her room when she heard a knock at her door,  she walked back to the door and opened it to find Leon standing there.

“I thought you left.” 

Leon shook his head; he took a step forward gently grabbing each side of her face, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Skyla gasped allowing Leon’s tongue access to the inner workings of her mouth.  Skyla worked her fingers into his blonde locks.  Skyla broke the kiss when she realized Leon was dominating her.  

“Wanna come in?” Skyla asked licking her lips.

“I thought you would never ask.”  Leon stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  

“I thought about just leaving out there and going to bed.”  Skyla retorted with a seductive smile.

“Bed?  Want some company?”  Leon asked closing what little distance was between them.

Leon hesitated briefly before their lips connected, he wasn’t sure if it was Skyla who kissed him or he that kissed Skyla. It started slow, gentle, their lips touching ever so lightly. Skyla placed her hand on his bicep running her thumb up and down the muscle.  Leon ran his tongue across her bottom lip, teasing her. Skyla ran her hand up her to his shoulder, opening her lips ever so slightly to allow him access to her mouth.  Leon’s hands found their way to her face; he gently cupped her face as he slid his tongue into her inner workings of her mouth.  Skyla met his tongue with hers gently massaging it.  Almost instantaneously both of their bodies felt like they were ignited and engulfed in flames. 

The kiss became more needy, more demanding.  Skyla pressed her body more against Leon’s, the pressure causing her shirt to pop open.  Leon smiled into the kiss his hands sliding down from her face to her newly exposed chest.  Skyla drew her tongue back licking his top lip teasingly, she bit his lip ever so gently, applying pressure with her lips ever so slightly, then breaking the kiss.  Skyla brought a hand up to rest it on Leon’s gently, she backed away, pulling his hand with her as she backed up towards her bedroom door.   

Leon followed her lead, once inside of the room he closed the distance between them. His hands were instantly in her hair.  He teased her lips, he took her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it before releasing it.  He placed small kissed down to her chin; he pulled her head back gently and scraped his teeth down her neck until he reached her collarbone, he bit down causing Skyla to moan. Skyla placed a finger under his chin leading him back to her face.  Her lips met his; her fingers ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt.  She ran her fingers under his shirt, raising it up as she ran her fingers up his chest.  She broke the kiss just enough to pull his shirt up over his mouth, reestablishing the kiss before the shirt was completely off. Leon ran his hands down her back his fingers trailing further down resting just below her ass.  He lifted her up with ease bringing her up to where she was just slightly higher; she wrapped her legs around his waist, intertwining her fingers into his hair.  Leon stepped backward until the backs of his legs hit her bed, he sat down bringing her down into his lap.  Skyla broke the kiss, opening her eyes to look into Leon’s. She smirked deviously, and ground her ass into the bulge in his pants. Leon groaned his head slightly falling back in ecstasy. Skyla slid her fingers out of his hair, running the forward resting them on his cheeks.  She brought his face forward; she leaned down taking his lips to hers applying gentle pressure to his top lip.  Leon wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer so that their chests were touching.  Skyla broke the kiss again; she ran her hands down his face, neck, down to his chest; she pushed him back so that he was laying for the most part on her bed. 

She climbed off of him; she finished unbuttoning her shirt, shrugging it off.  She walked back towards Leon leaning down, her lips hovering over his.  Leon inclined his head up in an attempt to reconnect their lips. But Skyla raised her head up to where she was just out of his reach.  She reached down and worked his belt loose, then quickly working his pants open and exposing black boxer briefs.  Skyla finally inclined her head in closer capturing his lips. Skyla slid his pants off during the kiss, her hand rubbing over his strangled member.  Leon moaned into the kiss.  Leon wrapped one of his hand around her back, gently running his hands up and down her back.  Skyla stopped his hand just as ran over the back of her bra.  Leon grabbed the clasp expertly and released the hooks with one pinch. Skyla tossed her the offending object to the side.

Leon's hands ran down her back grabbing her hips. Skyla ground her ass against him. Leon bucked his hips up in response. He used his leverage and pulled her to where she was laying on top of him. He gently kissed her lips, continuing until he was at her ear. 

"You keep that up, and we're going to be done before we start." 

With that, he flipped them so that he was now dominating her. He ran his hands up from her hips slowly up her torso resting on her breasts. He leaned down taking her right nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Skyla cried out arching her back. 

Leon smiled and flicked his tongue over the small nub. With his fingers of his left hand, he worked the other nipple. Skyla panted, closing her eyes enjoying the ministrations. Leon released her nipples, he kissed his way up her chest, placed small kisses on her neck nipping every so often until he met her lips. Skyla ran her hands over his well defined back. Raking her nails lightly as she brought them back up. 

Leon ran his hands down the sides of Skyla, resting on the fasten of her pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper. He gripped the top of her pants, slowly shimmying the pants down. He broke the kiss to help he get her pants off. Once the pants were off and thrown across the room unceremoniously, Skyla scooted back onto the bed so that she was fully laying on the bed properly. Leon crawled up Skyla placing small gentle kisses until he reached her lips. He hovered there for a moment staring her in the eyes. Skyla never felt more vulnerable. She reached her hand up resting it on his lower cheek. She ran her thumb over his lips. Skyla ran her hands down his body, feeling his muscles tightening wherever her fingers touched. When she reached the offending black cloth, she inclined her head so that their lips met gently. She pulled the clothing down as far as she could reach. Leon kicked them off the rest of the way. Skyla slid her panties down and kicked them off. Skyla felt his hardened member on her hip. Skyla shifted so that she rubbed his hardened cock in between them, causing just enough friction so that he moaned. Leon moved his so that he was better positioned, placed his arms on either side of Skyla. 

Skyla opened her eyes halfway, anticipating his entrance into her. Leon slid into her; Skyla broke the kiss; she bit her bottom lip. Leon slid out and thrust into her, going slightly deeper this time. Skyla threw her back head, biting her lip harder slightly. Skyla ran her hands up to his biceps gripping him, he set a pace, starting slow. He quickly quickened his pace when Skyla bucked her hips against his. Soon they were in rhythm not only with their movements but their pants and low moans. Leon felt himself getting close, Skyla quickened her pace, and her pitch of her moans got higher, he knew she was close. This brought him close; he knew he wasn't going to last much more. He thrust four more times, releasing inside her. He gently lowered himself so that their bodies were one. He rested his forehead against hers. Skyla tilted her head up slightly so that their lips just brushed ever so slightly. Leon slid out of her and moved to where he was lying beside her. Leon watched her, he breathing patterns slowly going back to normal. Skyla turned her head that she was looking him in the eyes.

There was a rattling sound against the floor, indicating there was a phone vibrating against the floor. Skyla sighed, rolling so that she grab one. She read into her pants pocket, and sure enough, it was her phone ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Skyla answered.

"Skyla, please I need your help."

"Piers?!"

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooo Sorry this took so long to update, after lots of drafting, editing, some more editing it is finally done. I am going to try to update a little more quickly.

Chapter 10

“Piers?” Skyla bolted up, confusion in her voice. 

Leon looked over to Skyla, confusion and concern was written all over his face.

“Yeah, I’ll be there, I’ll help you, Piers,” Skyla said getting up, gathering her clothes and running into the bathroom.

Leon got out of bed, suspicious of the call.  He grabbed his pants and dialed.

“Hey, Hunnigan.  I need to you to put a trace on Skyla’s phone. Yeah, there is something not right about a call she just received.  Text me the details when you get them, oh and keep this between you and me.”  Leon hung the phone up and grabbed his pants to pull on. 

Skyla came bursting out of the bathroom, haphazardly dressed.  Leon looked over to her; he was really concerned about this call.  How could someone that was dead be calling her?  Skyla hung up the phone and placed it on her dresser. 

“Skyla, is everything okay?” Leon asked, trying to slow her down a little bit.

“Piers is alive, but he needs my help.  I have to go help him, Leon.”  Skyla grabbed her hair brush off the dresser. 

Leon made a face; he took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  Skyla stopped and looked up at him; her face was unreadable at this point.  She had so many emotions written across her face. 

“How can you be sure that was him? Why would he only be calling now? Why didn’t he call Chris?  Skyla think about this before going bounding off after someone who is supposed to be dead.”  Leon said taking a step closer.

Skyla frowned and took a step back away from Leon.  She placed her hairbrush down and grabbed her phone.

“I am going to pretend you didn’t just say this to me,” Skyla said walking towards her bedroom door. 

Leon grabbed her arm and spun to her to look at him, “Skyla, think about it! For Christ’s sake call Chris to see if he got the call, or if he would have any information on this? Please think things through Skyla.” 

Skyla was struggling, that much was obvious. 

“Please, Skyla; I don’t want to lose you.”  Leon pleaded with her.

She frowned; she then reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She stared at the screen for a minute, contemplating what to do.  She wrenched her wrist out of his grip, huffing she started mashing her finger across the screen furiously.  She put the phone up to her ear and waited.

“Yeah, it’s me.  Listen I got a call; I was wondering if you got the same call?”  Skyla looked at Leon; she gave him a look that clearly said, ‘you owe me.’ 

Leon could hear the muffled voice of Chris. 

“I got a call from Piers.  Yes, I am sure.”  Skyla was clearly annoyed with Chris. 

Leon’s felt his phone vibrate; he pulled it out, looking down and got the coordinates of the call from Skyla’s call from Piers.

 “Chris, are you absolutely sure he died?”  Skyla asked her tone was soft for the first time.

Leon grabbed his shirt off the floor; he started to button his shirt. 

“Ok, yeah I got it. Mhm. Bye.”  Skyla said, she hung the phone up and looked to Leon.

“Well?”  Leon asked he knew pretty much what Chris had said.

“He said he was going to look into it; he asked me to wait for his call back,” Skyla said dropping her arm in defeat. 

“I did a little digging while you were on the phone earlier, and this is what I found,”  Leon said hesitantly handing his phone to Skyla. 

She looked down at the screen and frowned.

“You traced my call?”  Skyla looked at Leon; anger was very evident on her face. 

“Skyla, I did it to protect you. The dead don’t make calls.”  Leon said defensively. 

She glared at him; she was hurt but also his sentiment softened her.  Leon brought his hand up and gently placed it on her cheek.  Skyla put her hand on his, slightly rubbing her cheek against his hand. 

“Thanks, Leon.” 

Skyla’s felt her phone vibrate; she lifted it to look to see that she got an email.  It was from Chris; he had some Intel on the Piers situation.  Skyla read over the email and frowned; they were sending out an elite group of BSAA members.  Chris and Skyla were both banned from the mission because of the personal stake. 

Leon noticed from the look on her face, “What is it?”

Skyla handed the phone over to Leon so that he could look over the email. Leon skimmed it, nodding in understanding.  He agreed with the orders, but he understood why Skyla was upset.  He handed her phone back and gave her a small smile. 

“They will do what is right.”  Leon tried to reassure her.

Skyla nodded and put her phone away. 

“Was Chris correct about his suspicions?” Leon asked he was slightly afraid of the answer. 

Skyla gave him a slightly confused look, “What are you talking about?” 

“Were you in love with Piers?”

Skyla snickered but shook her head, “No, wouldn’t have done me any good.  Our relationship was strictly platonic. Like I said before he was like my brother.”

Leon looked at her confused.  Skyla was extremely good looking, she had a great personality and got along with most people and was very caring, why wouldn’t Piers fall for her. 

“Wouldn’t have done you any good?”  Leon wanted to know more.

“Piers was in love with Chris,”  Skyla replied with a small smile. 

“Oh!”  A small blush crept on Leon’s face 

“Were you jealous just now?”  Skyla asked she was slightly amused. 

“No, not at all.”  Leon shook his head but wasn’t convincing anyone. 

Skyla smirked, she walked over to Leon and gave him a sly smile. 

“Who would have thought, Leon S Kennedy jealous,”  Skyla replied with a smug look on her face.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”  Leon playfully glared down at her. 

They stood there for a moment when Leon smirked a Skyla.  Skyla looked at confused.

“What?”  She asked suspiciously. 

“I just got an idea as to how to get your mind off things,” Leon replied giving her a sly smile.

“I’m listening,”  Skyla replied suspicion still in her voice.

“How about I bring you to my apartment for the weekend.  I can cook you dinner, how does that sound?”

 “Leon can cook?”  Skyla mocked surprise. 

“How else am I to impress the ladies?” 

Leon took a step closer; he placed his index finger under her chin tilting it up slightly; he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Definitely not that way,” Skyla muttered sarcastically as she lightly pressed her lips back on his. 

Leon broke the kiss; he leaned over to her ear, “Why don’t you go pack a bag?”

Skyla raised an eyebrow.  Leon nodded towards her room. 

Skyla nodded and walked towards her room.  She grabbed a weekend bag from her closet, grabbing some necessities that she would need over the weekend.  She exited the room to find Leon sitting on her couch.  She placed the bag down and sat down on the seat on the other side of the couch. 

“That was pretty fast,” Leon stated looking over at her.

“My room is pretty organized.”  Skyla shrugged.

“Wanna head out?” 

Skyla nodded, Leon got up first and grabbed her bag, heading for the door.  Skyla glared and strode up next to him. 

He gave her a killer smile, Skyla opened the door and allowing Leon to walk past her, she exited and locked the door behind her.  Leon put his arm behind her, guiding her to the elevator.  It felt so foreign to her to be treated like this.  They made their way to his car, where he opened the door for her.  He placed her bag in the trunk and got into the car. 

They drove across town, just on the outskirts. They drove in silence, except for what Leon had on his radio. The apartment building was huge, and it sat behind a heavily guarded gated area.  Leon pulled up to the covered guard box and showed his id to the guard. 

“Mr. Kennedy I haven't seen you in a few days, everything going well?”  The guard leaned down to into the window.

“The usual, long hours at the office and having to rescue damsels in distress(Skyla glared at him here.).”  Leon nodded to the guard. 

The guard looked over to see Skyla sitting in the passenger seat. He whispered something into Leon’s ear, causing him to smile.  The guard walked back to his post and pressing a button to open the gate.  Leon nodded to the guard and drove pass the gate. 

“Damsel in distress?” Skyla was still glaring at him. 

Leon shrugged and continued to drive; it took a few minutes, but he drove towards the building and circled the parking lot to find a spot. 

Leon and Skyla exited the car; Leon circled to the trunk grabbing her bag.  He walked over to Skyla and put his hand on her lower back to escort her up.  Skyla looked over at him; he was acting completely different, surprising her.  She wondered how many girls he treated like this, how many he brought here.  She walked with him, the outside of the building was really nice, not that she expected anything less.  They walked to the door, where Leon slid a card key into the door, the door opened, and they walked through.  The entrance was immaculate; it held a huge glass chandelier in the center, steel doors that led to the elevator. 

“Penny for your thoughts,”  Leon asked her once he hit the button for the floor his apartment was on. 

“Do you bring women here often?”

Leon smiled and shook his head no. 

“Contrary to rumors at the office; I don’t bring women home often,”  Leon said leaning against the wall. 

Skyla looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.  This was the first time he had ever addressed any rumors she had heard.  Many of the women at the office swooned when Leon passed them, she had heard some rumors that Leon was a womanizer, and Skyla could admit he was very flirty, but after their conversation earlier, she realized he was still pretty self-conscious. 

The elevator reached his floor, and they stepped off.  They walked down the hall and stopped a few doors from the end.  He pulled out his keys and opened the door, he held his arm out, gesturing for Skyla to enter first. 

Skyla was amazed, the place was big, it had white plush carpets, white leather sofa with a small glass coffee table in front of it there was also a large flat screen tv. It had pretty good size dining area; He had a glass table with six white chairs surrounding it. The kitchen looked huge, Leon stepped in behind her, setting her bag beside the front door.  

“You got a nice place here.”  Skyla looked over to see Leon smile. 

“Want a full tour?”  Leon asked.

“Sure.” 

He grabbed her hand and walked her around; he went from the living room to the kitchen, then the dining room, he opened the door to the bathroom, he showed her the spare room, then walked her over to what she assumed was his room.  He opened the door; she looked in and was amazed at what she saw.  He had a large king sized bed, The headboard was white, it appeared to have been cracked but purposely.  It was trimmed with black around the edges. The comforter was white, but he had black pillows.  

“Not what you thought it to be?” Leon asked, a smile brushing across is lips. 

“I am surprised, didn’t picture you to be so pristine to be perfectly honest,”  Skyla replied.

Leon walked the back to the main sitting area; he picked up a small remote and turned on a very sleek stereo system.

“Back at that bar, you made a comment about you not wanting them to offer you a job, what did you mean by that?”  Leon turned to Skyla after he set the remote back down.

Skyla smiled, the song that came on was perfect to demonstrate what she was referring to. 

She pushed Leon down to a sitting down position on the couch. 

“To keep my agility up and build my upper body strength I used to have a dancer’s pole,”  Skyla said, swaying her hips to the beat of the song. She stopped in front of him and dipped down bouncing her butt. She then stood leaned over Leon, with her hands on either side of him.  She rolled her body over his, bringing her face ever so close.  She hovered her mouth just over his. 

“Used to?” Leon asked breathlessly

“Okay I still do, I just haven't installed it yet,”  Skyla said turning she ran her hands down her body, lowering her body towards the floor as she ran her hands down her body. 

She rolled her hips and twerked a little.  She turned and faced him; she placed her hands on either side of his hips sliding her body up his legs rolling her hips sensually as she moved up his body.  She pulled herself to standing her legs straddling him; she lightly rolled her body so that she was just hovering over his lap, she brought her face to his, her lips barely pressing against his. She teasing licked Leon’s lips and went back to swaying her hips just above his crotch. She bent back, rolling her body as she brought her body forward.

Leon couldn’t take the teasing anymore; he pulled her hips down so that she was sitting on his lap, he ran his hand up her back stopping at her neck and brought her face to his.  He crashed their lips together, automatically deepening the kiss. Skyla smiled into the kiss; she began dominating the kiss. Leon wasn’t having this; he pushed her gently off his lap onto the couch, he climbed onto of her, kissing her again.

Skyla entangled her fingers in his hair.  Leon placed his hands on either side of her, pushing himself up effectively breaking the kiss.  He looked down at Skyla, taking in the way her dark hair was splayed around her head. 

“What is it?”  Skyla asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

Leon shook his head, he leaned down and captured about her bottom lip in between his lips.  He scraped his teeth against her lip pulling her lip back slightly. Leon reached down, lifting the top of her shirt slightly popping the buttons of her shirt open. He kissed his was down her neck, kissing down to the newly exposed skin.  

Leon felt a vibration against his hip; he raised up to look at Skyla, Skyla sighed and went to reach in her pocket, her hand was stopped almost instantly.  Leon shook his head; he pulled her hand out of her pocket.  He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. He placed small kisses on her cheek till he reached her ear.

“No business, this is our weekend off, and we are going to enjoy it,”  Leon whispered in her ear. 

Skyla shivered from his breath on her ear, Leon smirked at her reaction. He reached down and into her pocket pulling the now offensive item out.  He got up and placed it on the counter leading to the kitchen. 

“Was that really necessary?”  Skyla asked with a smile. 

“Possibly.”  Leon replied with a shrug. 

He looked over at the clock on the wall.  He sighed and looked back to Skyla. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat.”  She replied. 

Leon made his way into his kitchen, grabbing necessities for the meal he was planning on cooking. 

“What are you making?” Skyla asked.

“Can’t you just be surprised?”

“No.”  Skyla laughed her reply.

Leon shook his head.  He pulled out a cutting board and started cutting.

“Would you like some help?”

Leon looked up, gave her a look like he was considering her offer.

“No, you just sit there and relax.”

Skyla sighed and shook her head.  She watched Leon as he continued cooking.  She had a few things running through her head, like Piers, what exactly this was with Leon and what the information was that she had received.  The Piers situation had her worried, what if it had been a trap that would mean Leon had saved her…again.  This lead to the next thing on her mind, what did Leon think about this whole situation.  What exactly were they, were they just partners with added benefits?  He mind was whirling and going into circles.  This lead to memories of being back at the BSAA with Chris.  Was she making a mistake with Leon and her being this close? 

Some time had passed with her deep in her thoughts.  She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Leon's voice.  She jumped when her attention was brought back to the real world with Leon standing in front of her. 

“Everything okay?”  Leon asked with concern. 

Skyla put on a fake smile and nodded.  Truthfully she had no idea. 

“You look like you were a million miles away.”  Leon sat down on the couch next to her.

“I kind of was, just trying to sort everything out.”  She looked over at him.

“Anything you want to talk about?” 

Skyla shook her head. 

“Well, I am here if you want to talk. The food is almost ready.”  Leon retorted. 

“It smells amazing, mind if I go get cleaned up before we eat?”

“Go ahead, should be a few minutes before it is ready,”  Leon replied, he got up and headed back into the kitchen finishing up the dinner.

 Skyla head to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror.  She shook her head at her reflection.  She looked okay physically, but she could look better.  She turned the water on and ran her hands under the faucet. She grabbed the hand towel and dried her hands, giving herself one more look in the mirror before exiting.  She came out to find the table already set. 

“Go ahead have a seat a the table, just grabbing the wine,”  Leon called out from the kitchen. 

Skyla headed to the table.  Again Leon had impressed her.  First the apartment, now the amazing looking dinner.

“So what is this? It looks and smells amazing by the way.”  Skyla asked as Leon walked up to the table with two wine glasses and a bottle.

“Chicken Marsala,”  Leon replied as he sat down a glass in front her. He opened the wine bottle and poured the red liquid into the glass. 

Leon poured some into his glass and sat next to Skyla at the table.  The ate quietly, for the most part, giving each other glances throughout dinner. When they were both done, Leon and Skyla both cleared the table.  Skyla washed the dishes; Leon dried them and then put them away. 

“It's nice seeing you where you belong.  In the kitchen doing the dishes.”  Leon smiled as he dried a plate and put it away. 

Skyla glared at him; she was rinsing the pan with the sprayer.  Realizing what she had in her hand, she turned the sprayer towards him, spraying him water. Leon smirked he grabbed her from behind and turned the sprayer backward, spraying her in the face.

Skyla let the handle go so that the water stopped.

“Really?” She asked grabbing a hand towel off the counter; she dried her face. 

Leon laughed as he backed up with his hands up.

Skyla shook her head and laughed.  She turned the water back on continuing with the finishing up the dishes. She dried the pan.  She looked around for a minute and saw that there were pans hanging up behind her and hung it up with the others.  Skyla walked back to the counter and cleaned up around the sink.  This was an odd feeling for her.  She felt domesticated, and it almost felt right.  However, she loved being out on the missions.  The missions made her feel like she was making a difference. 

She walked into the living room and sat beside Leon. 

“Dinner was amazing.” 

“Thanks, told you I could cook.”  Leon smiled at the compliment  

“Never doubted you could, just was surprised at the amazing chef skills,”  Skyla replied.

“Want to watch a movie?”  Leon asked. 

“Sure.  What do you have?”  Skyla asked.

“I don’t have a collection like you do but we could always order one,”  Leon said grabbing the TV remote off the table, he turned the TV on.    

They looked through agreeing on a movie that had just been released. They sat there; Skyla felt herself getting tired, but she attempted to stay awake. About halfway through Leon felt a weight on his shoulder.  He turned his head to find that Skyla had fallen asleep.  He smiled, he turned the TV off.  He stood up, turned scooped Skyla up off the couch, carried her in the guest room, laying her down on the bed.  He went to stand up to leave when Skyla grabbed his arm. 

“Stay?”  She asked sleepily. 

Leon smiled, nodded he then circled to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. Skyla moved as close as she could to him laying her head on his chest.  Leon wrapped his arm around her, looking up at the ceiling.  After a few minutes, he heard her breathing returning to the heavy and labored out breathing of her sleeping.  He smiled, he could get used to this.  He closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.   


	11. Chapter 11

Skyla’s eye flew open, and she was almost instantly in a sitting position.  The dream she had was almost too real.  She looked around the room, not recognizing it at first.  The day before crept back in her memory; she looked over to see that she was alone in the bed.  She frowned, got out of bed and quietly made her way to the door.  She could hear Leon's voice on the other side of the door, along with a female voice, which sounded familiar.  She got to the door and listened a little more carefully. 

“So is there any hope for him, in this condition?”  Leon asked slightly concerned.

“We don’t know at this point, all we know of the current situation is that he has been extracted and is being flown to a lab funded through the BSAA,”  Hunnigan replied. 

Skyla stared at the door; they were talking about Piers.  Skyla frowned she was slightly angry; Leon had told her no business; here he was talking to Hunnigan about work, about Piers no less. 

She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She put her head in her hands and tried to clear her head.  She cleared her mind; she could hear Leon walking around, and it didn’t sound like he was talking anymore.  She took a deep breath and got up and quietly made her way to the door,  as she opens the door slowly and makes her way thru the threshold.  Leon’s back is to her, she see’s he is freshly showered and only wearing jeans.  Skyla takes a step, and the floor creaks a little, causing Leon to turn.  He gave her a small smile and nodded to her. 

“Hunnigan, I need to call you back.”  Leon ended the call without her response.

Leon turns and walks towards Skyla. 

“Look who decides to wake up.”

Skyla shrugged, “What time is it?”

“Still relatively early, want some breakfast?”  Leon replied looking at the wall to his left to see the time.

“Sounds good, mind if I use your shower before?”  Skyla asked in reply.

“Sure.” Leon nodded towards his room. 

Skyla smiled, she walked to her discarded bag by the door and grabbed it, then headed for the shower.  Once in the bathroom, she cranked the hot water, undressing as the water heated up.  She got in the shower and closed the door.  Letting the water run over her, she took longer than she would normally.  She shut the water off; she grabbed a towel beside the shower, drying off.  She wrapped the towel around her; she grabbed black tank top and a short denim skirt out of her bag.  Skyla dried her hair, put her clothes on, deciding on makeup last second.  She brushed her hair out, deciding to leave it down after looking at it in the mirror. 

She exited Leon’s room, she walked towards the guest room and set the bag down just inside the door.  She looked into the kitchen to see Leon cooking.  Leon looks into the living room to see Skyla standing there.  He pauses momentarily holding the pan of food he is cooking.  He watches Skyla as she makes her way to the counter that separates the living room from the kitchen.

“What are you cooking?”  Skyla asks looking over the counter at the pan in his hand. 

The question pulls Leon from his thoughts. 

“Eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.”  He replies after putting the pan back on the burner. 

Skyla nodded, giving him a sly smirk. 

“You're doing this all shirtless?”

“Yeah, why?”  Leon asks looking over at her slightly confused. 

“You're not afraid of being burned by hot grease?” Skyla asked looking him up and down. 

“I face B.O.W.s almost every day; a little bacon grease doesn’t scare me.” Leon retorted.

As he finished his comment, grease popped and he jumped back away the grease. 

“Yeah, grease doesn’t scare you.”  Skyla giggled. 

“Can’t mar this perfect body,”  Leon smirked at his reply. 

“That is true,”  Skyla said looking over at his body.      

“Breakfast is almost ready, want to set the table?” Leon asked looking over at her. 

“Sure.”

Skyla got up; walked in the kitchen; Leon gave directions to the different things they would need.  She placed the plates and forks where they needed to be, went back into the kitchen and grabbed some glasses. 

They sat at the table and ate, with a little talk here and there.  Finally, Skyla got up the courage and asked Leon the question she was thinking.

“So, earlier the call was from Hunnigan?”  Skyla asked barely looking up from her breakfast.

“Yeah.” 

“You’re keeping quiet that I am here?”

“Not exactly, the update was pretty much over,”  Leon replied cautiously. 

Skyla frowned at her food and nodded, “Update about Piers?” 

“Yes, they did find him.  They extracted him, and they have flown him to a lab to do testing.”  Leon replied in response.

“Does Chris know?”

“I think they did update him last night,” Leon replied

That explained the random vibrate from her phone last night. 

“Do you know when I might be able to see Piers?”  Skyla finally asked after sitting there in silence for a few minutes. 

“No, but as soon as I know, you will.”  Leon tried to make eye contact with Skyla. 

The rest of the weekend went by uneventful.  They sat around the apartment watching movies, a kiss thrown in the mix here or there.     

Monday morning found them both in a meeting being briefed.  Skyla read over the file that been handed to her.  Bioterrorism had declined in the last few weeks. It was suspicious.  As Skyla read over the file, she could feel eyes on her.  She looked up from the file to find Leon watching her, seeming analyzing her. She gave him a small smile.

After the meeting, she got up and left.  She walked back to her office and booted up her computer.  She opened her email to find an email from Chris; it was an update on Piers.  Skyla’s thoughts went blank.  She was glad he was doing better. 

Skyla sighed and pushed back from the desk; she needed to get some coffee.  She exited her office; she made her way to the break room.  She grabbed a cup from above the sink, she walked over and poured some coffee into the mug.  As she was grabbing the creamer out of the refrigerator, a newer agent like herself named Jessica entered the break room.

“Hey, Skyla.” 

“Hey.”  Skyla nodded to Jessica. 

“Late night last night?”  Jessica asked as she made her way to get a coffee cup. 

“Typical night to be honest,”  Skyla said adding creamer to her coffee. 

“So, you and Leon seem to be pretty close.”  Jessica glanced at Skyla as she poured her coffee. 

Skyla stopped stirring her coffee.  She frowned at her cup, then looked up at Jessica.

“Aren’t partners supposed to be close?” Skyla asked after a moment. 

“He was practically undressing you with his eyes at the briefing earlier.”  Jessica brought her cup over to the table, grabbing the creamer. 

“Didn’t notice, I was actually paying attention to what was being said,”  Skyla replied as she walked out of the break room. 

Skyla made her way back to her office.  She had a lot on her mind.  She was dying to see Piers, but then there was also the Leon situation.  People were starting to notice there was something going on between them. 

Skyla was reading over a report and sipping more of her coffee when there was a knock at her door. 

“Come in,”  Skyla called not looking up from the report.

“Hey.”  Leon came in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

“Something wrong?” Skyla asked looking up from the report. 

“I just got done talking to Hunnigan, and I have some good news,”  Leon replied leaning back in the chair.

“Care to spill?”  Skyla replied, taking a sip from her coffee.

“Piers has been cleared for visitors.” 

“That’s great,”  Skyla replied plainly looking back down at the report at hand. 

“I thought you would be happy to hear that.”  Leon retorted.

“I am, I can’t wait to go visit him,”  Skyla replied with a little more excitement in her voice.

“Whats going on?”  Leon asked, sensing something was amidst. 

“Nothing, just trying to get through this file,”  Skyla replied not looking up. 

Leon got up he made his way to the office door and closed it. 

“I am asking again, what is wrong.” 

Skyla looked up at him questioningly. 

“Nothing, there is a lot of work here is all.” 

Leon sighed, he opens the door. 

“When you're ready to talk, let me know.”  Leon walks out without another word. 

Skyla sits at her desk for awhile longer, finishing the file and her coffee.  She decides she's going to see Piers.  She walks out of HQ without a word to anyone.  She takes her car back to her apartment and packs an overnight bag.  She drives out to the hospital lab that Piers was taken too. 

Skyla arrives at the hospital mid-day.  Two guards stop her just outsider the hospital’s entrance, she pulls out her government badge,they let her by.  She stops at the reception desk and asks about where Piers is where she is given his room number.  Skyla walks down the hall as she gets closer to his room she hears laughter.  She stops just outside the door seeing Chris and Piers talking. 

“I’m considering retiring again,” Chris says solemnly.

“Your still young captain, why?”  Piers asks looking at him. 

“I’ve been in this far too long, its time for me to give this to someone else.”  Chris retorts. 

Piers looks up and sees Skyla at the door. 

“Skyla come in! I am so glad you’re here!” Piers calls out to her.

“You look great.  I figured you have all kinds of scars, or maybe some gross tencles coming out of your neck.”  Skyla teased. 

Skyla made her way to Piers, bent down and hugged him. Chris got up; he made his way to the door.

“Leaving so soon Chris?” Skyla asked. 

“Going to the cafeteria to get a coffee, want one?” Chris asked the both of them.

“Sure,”  Skyla answered Piers, nodded in reply. 

“So, what has been going on? Chris says you are not at the BSAA anymore.”  Piers turned to Skyla. 

“I was offered a position as a DSO agent, and without you keeping me sane, how was I to say no?”  Skyla replied lightly. 

“Are you alone there, or do you have a partner?”  Piers inquired. 

“I have a partner,”  Skyla replied vaguely. 

Skyla’s phone vibrates, she pulls out her phone, sees that it is a text she quickly reads over it.  She decides to reply to it later.  Chris comes back with their coffees; he hands one to Piers, then Skyla hers.  Skyla stares up at him for a moment; she gives him a small smile.  Chris grabs another chair and sits beside the bed. Chris and Skyla update Piers on different things.  Skyla’s phone rings, she sighs and excuses herself.  Skyla returns a few minutes later, fake smile on her face.  Chris and Piers's exchange looks of suspicion between them.

“Problems with the new boyfriend?”  Chris remarks in a snide tone. 

Piers turns to Skyla in surprise with a glare.

 “Fuck you Chris,” Skyla glares daggers at Chris.

“What is he talking about Skyla?”

“I seem to be out of coffee; I am going to grab another cup, would you like anything from the cafeteria Piers?”  Skyla asks trying to get out of answering the question. 

Piers shakes his head, Skyla leaves without another word. 

“Forget to tell me something, Chris?”  Piers looks over to him when Skyla was out of sight. 

“I didn’t feel it was the right time to tell you.”  Chris looked down at the floor. 

“What happened?”  Piers asked softly. 

“Things changed after we thought we lost you Piers.  She distanced herself from me, blaming herself and me for your death. I may have accused her of being in love with you, things fell apart quickly, she left without a word one night after she received an offer from the government and that’s that.”  Chris looked out towards the hallway, avoiding eye contact with Piers.   

Piers laughed, he knew Chris was oblivious, but he didn’t realize it was that bad. 

“So who is her new boyfriend?” 

“Leon Kennedy.”  Chris looked over at Piers. 

“When did this all happen?” Piers asked trying to piece everything together. 

“About six months ago.”  Chris put his head into hands.

“Have I really been gone that long?”  Piers’ voice was shaky. 

Chris nodded.  Things were quiet after that. Skyla comes back with coffee, and chocolate pudding for Piers.

“I said I didn’t want anything.”  Piers glared at her. 

Skyla stuck her tongue out.  She grabbed the chair and backed it away from Chris, shooting him a glare.  Chris excuses himself.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”  Piers asked as soon as he left. 

“I thought he had already told you,”  Skyla replied looking down at her coffee.

“So, Leon huh?”  Piers asked.

“What about him?”

“I want details woman!”  Piers exclaimed.

 “I was assigned as his partner,”  Skyla replied. 

“Uh-huh, Chris seems to think there is something more between you,”  Piers commented.

“Let him think what he wants,”  Skyla replied.

“There is something more, isn’t there?  That is who was texting and calling earlier.” 

“Enough Piers, I have opened the doorway, it's your move.”  Skyla looked over at him deviously.

“Skyla, you know Chris is straight.  Also, I don’t want to ruin being able to be close to him somehow.  Plus it seems you broke him.”  Piers responded.

Skyla gave Piers a look, shaking her head.

“Come on Skyla; I need details,”  Piers begged

“I can’t give you details because I don’t even know what the details are.”  Skyla retorted after a minute of silence.

“Wait, What? I mean there is something there because Chris was pretty sure of it when he was mentioning it.  He’s still hung up on you by the way.” 

Skyla lowered her voice, “We have made out a few times, then I slept with him, also I just spent the weekend with him.  But we haven’t really talked about where we stand.”

“Skyla you need to jump on that. Do you care about him?” Piers inquired.

Skyla made a face, looking away from Piers.

“You do!” Piers exclaimed

“Hey, Mr. Nivans, sorry but visiting hours are over.”  A bubbly nurse popped her head into his room. 

Skyla got up and hugged him. 

“Take care of him, Piers, I’ll see you later?”  Skyla asked, making her way to the door.

Piers nodded.  Skyla waved as she left the room.  As Skyla walks out, she sees Chris leaning against the window.   She wonders if he had been listening the whole time.  Skyla walks past and heads towards the exit, Chris follows her out.

“It was nice to see you Skyla,”  Chris calls out. 

Skyla turns, giving him a small smile, she nods as she walks out the doors. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Skyla arrived at her hotel room just in time to receive a call from Hunnigan.

“Hi, Hunnigan,”  Skyla answered her phone.

“Skyla where are you? You’re a new agent you can’t just go and come whenever you please.”  Hunngian inquired. 

“Hello to you too.”  Skyla replied. 

“Skyla do not make me put a trace on you,”  Hunngian replied.

“Don’t you mean to use the tracer on me?” Skyla replied nonchalantly ending the call. 

Skyla knew that there was a tracer on her phone. Skyla sat on her couch for awhile, staring at the floor.  She was sorting through what Piers had said.  His words kept running through her head, ‘Do you care about him?’ Skyla contemplated everything that had been going on. ‘Of course, I care about him, but do I feel is the real question.’ Skyla thought to herself.  She sat there staring wall thinking.  Skyla was jarred from her thoughts with her phone ringing. 

She pulled out her phone and saw it was a video call from Leon, clicking the accept button.

“Hey,”  Skyla answered the call.

“Hey, yourself,”  Leon replied. 

“You need something?” 

“Just wanted to make sure everything was good with Piers.”

“He’s good; he seems normal,”  Skyla replied with a small smile.

Leon nodded.  Skyla’s smile faltered for a split second. 

“Something wrong?” Leon asked concerned. 

“Do you think you could come out to my hotel room out here? I am going to be out here another day at least, but I need to talk to you.” 

“Yeah, is something wrong?”  He replied with more concern. 

“No, I just I need to talk to you in person, it's kind of important and I don’t think this should wait.”  She replied. 

“Yeah, just send me the address, and I’ll be there soon,”  Leon replied.

Skyla ended the call, she switched to text message, texting Leon, the name of the hotel along with the address.  Skyla decided to order a bottle of wine up to her room. They kitchen said it was going to be an hour because it was dinner time and all delivery staff was out delivering food. 

Skyla decided to take a shower while she waited for the wine and Leon.  She exited after half an hour later.  She felt more relaxed, but her mind was still full.  She sat back on the couch, bringing her knees up under her chin.  She didn’t realize how long she had been sitting there when she heard knocking at her door.  She got up grabbed some cash off the counter and walked to open the door. 

“Did you order wine ma’am?”  A tall guy in a suit stood outside her door with a bottle of wine in hand. 

Skyla nodded and handed him the cash as a tip.  The guy handed her a bottle and two glasses to go with it.  Skyla smiled and nodded, she backed away and closed the door with her elbow.  She had just sat the glasses and bottle down when there was another knock at her door.  She made her way back to the door, opening it she saw Leon on the other side. 

“Room service,”  Leon announced. 

“Funny, come in,”  Skyla said moving out of the way. 

“I couldn’t resist, I saw the concierge and thought it would be funny,”  Leon replied as he stepped inside. 

“Just had wine delivered, would you like a glass?”  Skyla asked as she made her way back over to the counter with the wine. 

“Sure,”  Leon said sitting down on the couch. 

Skyla opened the bottle and poured into glasses; she gave Leon a glass as she took a sip out of hers. 

“So you were pretty ambiguous on the phone, care to enlighten me?”  Leon asked taking a sip from the glass, then setting it on the table in front of the couch. Skyla took a long sip from the glass; she sighed as she set the glass down. 

Running her hands through her hair, she replied, “I’ve been doing some thinking.” 

“That’s always a good thing.” 

Skyla glared for a moment before deciding to continue, “I’ve been thinking, but I wanted to talk with you before I did anything.”

Leon gave her a confused look.

“I am considering putting in a request for partner transfer,”  Skyla admitted. 

“What?”  Leon asked, confusion and hurt in his voice. 

“Let me explain; you are a fantastic partner.  Anyone would be more than lucky to have you as a partner. You’re the best that they have. But I don’t know if I can continue professionally as your partner.  I don’t know where we stand with everything that has happened between us.  I really like you, I would hate to lose you as a partner, but I don’t know if I can keep this up.”  Skyla blurted out; she turned away, she couldn’t face him after what she had admitted. 

Leon stared at her for a moment, he reached out gingerly grabbing her chin and turned her face to look at him.  Leon ran his finger across her bottom lip, closing the distance between them; connecting their lips ever so gently.  

Skyla reluctantly broke the kiss giving Leon a look through heavily hooded lashes. 

“This is what I am talking about Leon.”  Skyla sighed out after a moment.

“Don’t put in the request; I’ll behave,”  Leon responded with a smirk.

“I don’t know if I can Leon,”  Skyla replied biting her lip. 

“Am I that irresistible?”  Leon inquired teasingly. 

“You’re killing me,”  Skyla replied wryly. 

"Skyla what's the one main reason for not wanting to be my partner," Leon asked seriously.

"I don't want you to do anything stupid during a mission," Skyla replied.

"What would I do that would be stupid?" 

"Sacrifice yourself," Skyla replied bluntly.

Leon was taken aback for a moment, then retorted, "So you wouldn't?"

"Never said that," Skyla replied.

"You would put yourself on the line for me?" Leon asked.

"Absolutely, you are one of the best people the government has; you have done so much for the bioterrorism cause Leon."

"That's your only reason?" Leon inquired. 

Skyla leaned in; hesitating for a moment then captured his lips. She immediately ran her tongue over his bottom lip requesting entrance, a request he automatically gave. Although the kiss was heated, it was slow and passionate. Skyla broke the kiss; she placed small kisses along his jaw line until she got to his ear. 

"No, that's not the only reason." She whispered. 

"I think I better go, let you decide what you want to do about us being partners." Leon got up and made his way towards the door. 

Skyla looked down at her lap and frowned but nodded her agreement. 

Leon got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you at HQ tomorrow?" He asked as he opened the door the door. 

"I'm visiting Piers in the morning; I'll try to make it in the afternoon." Skyla barely looked up at him. She was fighting with herself from getting up and stopping him from leaving.

"Keep me updated on his condition?" He asked. 

Skyla nodded, Leon, crossed the threshold and closed the door. Skyla sat there for a couple seconds when the other part of her won. She got up and ran for the door, throwing it open. She looked down the hall to see Leon at the elevator. 

"Leon!" She ran out of her room and called out to him.

He turned and looked at her, slightly confused. She walked towards him. 

"Hey, why don't you stay the night, you can see Piers in the morning with me, I'm sure he would love another visitor other than Chris."

"Are you sure?" Leon asked. 

Skyla nodded and nodded her head back towards her hotel room. They both made their way back towards her hotel room. 

“So, I noticed you don’t have an extra room, I guess I am bunking on the couch?” Leon asked as they entered back into the room. 

“No, I invited you, take the room. I don’t mind taking the couch.”  Skyla replied.

“I’m not taking your bed Skyla,” Leon replied. 

“You’re not sleeping on the couch either,”  Skyla replied frankly. 

“You’re so stubborn.”  Leon shook his head in response.

Skyla gave him a smile.  Leon took a step towards her. 

“You’re beautiful when you actually smile.”  Leon uttered as he ran his hand over her cheek. 

Skyla’s smile faltered, she looked down at the ground, memories swimming back in her mind.

“What is it Skyla?”  Leon’s asked with worry in his voice; his hand cupped her cheek. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”  Skyla looked up with a fake smirk. 

“Okay,”  Leon replied suspiciously. 

“It’s a king sized bed, there is no reason why we can’t share.  I promise I won’t bite.”  Skyla finally replied after a minute. 

Leon stared at Skyla for a minute before he nodded.  They headed into her room. 

Skyla walked into the room. First, Leon followed behind her. 

“There’s an extra toothbrush if you want it," Skyla said as she packed her things away. 

Leon nodded thanks. He walked into the bathroom. When he emerged, Skyla was getting the bed ready for them to sleep in. 

"I really don't mind sleeping on the couch," Leon said as he reached the side of the bed. 

Skyla looked up and glared at him, "Get in the damn bed Leon."  

Skyla sat on the side of the bed with her to back to Leon; she closed her eyes and sighed. The day had taken its toll on her. 

"Are you sure you’re okay with this? I can leave." Leon asked putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's just been a long day," Skyla responded. 

She got in the rest of the way and laid back. She felt Leon finally lay down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. Leon woke to a whimper he sat up and turned to see Skyla's face in a slight frown she whimpered again in her sleep. He ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Skyla's eyes flew open. 

"It's okay," Leon said softly to her running his hand back through her hair again. 

"Thanks. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Skyla looked up at him. 

"It's fine, I'm a light sleeper. Do you want to talk about it?" Leon asked. 

"I don't think this is the right time," Skyla responded. She got sat up and attempted to get out of bed. 

"You don't have to go to the couch," Leon said.

I am getting water, want some?" Skyla responded standing up. 

"No thank you," Leon said laying back down.

Skyla made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. She went and sat on the couch taking a sip of water. The dream she was having was making its way back into her mind. She took another drink of water wishing it was alcohol instead. She sat the bottle of water on the table and put her head into hands. She sat there for a few moments trying to clear her head.   

"Just getting water?" Skyla heard Leon's voice behind her. She looked up over her shoulder to see Leon pulling his shirt over his head. 

"That was the plan," Skyla said rubbing her eyes.  

Leon sat down beside Skyla. He looked over at her before he placed his hand on the lower back, rubbing in small circles. Skyla looked over at him giving him a small smile. 

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Leon asked her. 

"It was just a nightmare; I'm a big girl I can deal,"  Skyla replied. 

"Right," Leon replied sarcastically nodding. 

Leon moved a little closer to Skyla, wrapping the arm he was using to rub her back around her waist. 

"Wesker used to tell me I was too beautiful to experiment on, that if he could replicate my DNA with T-virus and a person he could make the perfect superhuman. He tried many times but never got it right, just made horrible monsters. He tried many different viruses." Skyla finished finally said after a few minutes of them sitting there. 

Leon looked over at her, not sure what to say. He brought his arm up to her shoulders and pulled her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder staring into nothing. 

"He never tested on you?" Leon asked. 

"Not directly." 

They sat there quietly, Leon rubbing her shoulder.  

Skyla looked over at the clock on the wall it was 5 in the morning 

"Damn it; I'm sorry Leon," Skyla said sitting up. 

"Why?" Leon asked looking over at the clock. 

"Everything, but waking you up especially," Skyla replied standing up. 

"It's okay; we can just get ready early, go for an early breakfast and then go see Piers. Besides I don't like sleep anyway." Leon replied with a smile. 

Skyla glared at him but then nodded knowing he was just trying to make her feel better. 

"I'm going to grab my bag from the car," Leon said heading towards the door. 

Skyla nodded. Skyla made her way into the hotel room.  She decided to get ready while Leon went down to get his stuff.  She pulled out a light blue wide strapped tank top with ruffles, a pair of jeans with random, but purposely placed holes. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair.  She had just grabbed her makeup bag when she heard the door open.  She walked into the room and stuck her head out into the main room and nodded to Leon. 

“Do you need another minute?” Leon called out.

“No, go ahead; the bathroom is free for the taking,”  Skyla replied. 

Leon walked pass her, Skyla looking up at him in the mirror that she was standing in front of.  He gave a small smirk as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door.  Skyla started applying make-up as she heard the water start running.  Skyla looked over to her phone; grabbing it, she selected a music app and started her music playlist as she finished her makeup.  Once she was done applying her make-up, she took a step back nodded her satisfaction.  She packed up her make-up bag, along with her small suitcase that she had brought with her.  As she put her make-up bag and toiletry bag into the suitcase, she found some headphones in her suitcase.  She grabbed them and plugged them into her phone, putting her phone in her back pocket.  She danced to the music that was on, picking things up off the floor, adding a dance move here or there.  She made the bed.  Skyla had her back turned to the bathroom door; she didn’t hear the door open.  Leon leaned against the door frame and watched Skyla for a moment.  He cleared his throat, but she didn’t hear him. 

“Skyla,”  Leon said slightly loud so that she could hear him over the headphones. 

Skyla whipped around to see Leon fully dressed.  A blush crept over her cheeks when she realized that he had probably been watching her.  She pulled the head phones and gave a small embarrassed smirk. 

“Sorry, just trying to help the maids out a little bit,”  Skyla said raveling the headphones up and sticking the back in her suitcase. 

“You look nice, trying to impress someone?”  Leon asked looking her up and down. 

“Maybe,”  Skyla smirked deviously.  She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room   

Leon smirked and shook his head, grabbing his bag, following her out.  Skyla grabbed the things she needed to turn in at the desk.  They walked out of the room, Skyla locked it up.  She dropped the keys off at the front and made sure everything was squared away. 

They found a restaurant that was open, driving there in their individual cars.  It was a small casual diner, and they were seated almost immediately.  They ordered and talked about random things.  They finished eating.  Skyla gave Leon the address to the hospital; they agreed to meet just outside the guard post just outside the hospital. 

Skyla and Leon arrived at the hospital and made their way inside. Skyla walked towards where Piers room with Leon following beside her.  When she stopped outside the room, she noticed the doctor was in the room.  She knocked on the door.  Piers waved them in with a big smile on his face.  Skyla walked in and hugged him, nodded to the doctor and Chris. 

“Skyla I am being released today!” Piers announced happily. 

Skyla looked to the doctor and Chris, and each nodded. 

“That’s great news! I brought someone with me; I figured he would be more interesting than Redfield.”  Skyla replied. 

Piers looked over, and his eyes widened, and then looked at Skyla, raising an eyebrow.  Chris grumbled something inaudible. 

“Mr. Nivans, I am going to fill out your release papers, as soon as everything is ready the nurse will be in with the paperwork for your release.”  The doctor said, turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

“Skyla you look like hell, was Leon keeping you up all night?”  Piers asked with a grin. 

Chris huffed and marched out of the room angrily.  Skyla watches him walk out before turning back to Piers.

“What have you told him Skyla?”  Leon asked with a smile on his face.

“It’s what Chris assumed and told him really, but Piers was that comment really necessary?”  Skyla replied. 

“He’s been an ass all morning.  So why do you look so rough?”  Piers inquired. 

“Don’t worry about it. What is up Chris’ ass?” Skyla replied trying to avoid his question. 

“He doesn’t think I am ready to be released yet.”  Piers replied.

 “I am sure the doctor wouldn’t be releasing you if he didn’t believe you were ready.”  Leon chimed in. 

“Thank you, Leon.”  Piers looked over to him.

“Mr. Nivans, can I get you anything?”  A nurse walked in and asked. 

“No I am good, thank you.” 

They sat and chatted for a while.  Chris came back and sat in the corner of the room. 

“Piers where will you going to be staying?”  Skyla asked. 

“He’s going to be staying with me until we can get him re-established in the BSAA and can find him suitable living arrangements,”  Chris replied. 

“That’s great, are you going to hold hands and skip as you leave the hospital Piers?”  Skyla replied glaring at Chris. 

Leon’s phone rang; he excused himself to answer it.  Piers turned and glared at Skyla. 

“Only if you and Leon will be leaving the same way,”  Chris replied returning her glare. 

“Fuck off Chris.”  Skyla snarled.

“Skyla, Chris stop this.  Skyla you’re my best friend, I can’t have you fighting with the captain.”  Piers grounded out sternly. 

“Sorry Piers,”  Skyla replied. 

“Skyla bad news, we are needed at HQ.”  Leon re-emerged into the room. 

Skyla sighed and nodded.  She saw a notepad and pen on Piers’ bedside table. 

“My number is the same; I’m writing my address down.  Keep in touch and stay out of trouble.”  Skyla said as she wrote her address down.  She bent down and gave Piers another hug. 

“It was great really talking to you Piers.  I hope to see you around.”  Leon said reaching out and shaking his hand. 

“Same. Take care of her Leon.”  Piers replied. 

Leon nodded; Skyla turned and walked out, Leon following her. 

“Did I hear that argument escalate while I was on the phone with Hunnigan.”  Leon asked when made pace with her.

“He started it,”  Skyla mumbled. 

Leon shook his.  The rest of walk to the cars was quiet. 

“We need to meet in Hunngian’s office so that I will see you there,”  Leon said when they got to the cars. 

Skyla nodded, unlocked her car and got in. She started the car and sped off toward HQ.  Leon was about to get in his car when he heard his name being called.

He turned to see it was Chris. Leon closed his door, approaching Chris. 

“Chris?” Leon asked. 

“Is she okay?” Chris asked

“She seems to be doing okay. She had a rough night last night,”  Leon replied.

Chris sighed then replied, “Keep her safe Leon.” 

Chris walked back towards the hospital. Leon stared at him for a minute; he then got into his car and headed towards HQ. 

Leon and Skyla stood in Hunnigan’s office for a briefing. 

“Leon we have to send on a highly confidential mission, alone.”  Hunnigan started.

“What about Skyla?”  Leon asked glancing at Skyla. 

“She is to stay here; she is on desk duty until you’re back,”  Hunngian replied.

“Skyla is going to excuse herself to her office since it seems Skyla is not a part of this conversation.”  Skyla walked out, slightly slamming the office door. 

“Why the hell do I even have a partner if you’re going to sideline her?”  Leon grounded out. 

“Leon, this is not my call, I am sorry, here are the details of the mission.”  Hunngian handed him a file folder. 

Leon took it and walked out.  He read the file as he made his way to his office. 

Skyla’s phone vibrated, she pulled it out to see that it was a text from Leon. 

_‘I can’t disclose any information but looks like the mission is about a month.’_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been ready for a week and I can't wait any longer to put it up. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Two weeks into desk duty and Skyla was going stir crazy, she was used to sitting at the desk, but typically she had something more to do than pull up Intel or go through old reports. It also didn't help that she wasn't able to get any updates on Leon. Skyla's main source of sanity was Piers at this point, he texted her constantly. They had agreed to meet for dinner and drinks tonight. 

She pushed from her desk and walked to Johnson’s office, the door was closed. Skyla hesitated for a second before knocking.

"Come in." 

Skyla walks in to find Hunnigan in his office. Skyla gives a look, but Hunnigan shakes her head.

"What is it Skyla?" Johnson asks.

"I need some field work, at this point I'll take anything," Skyla replied. 

Supervisor looks over at his computer and scrolls through, “I do have one mission, it's an undercover mission with another agent." 

"I'll take it," Skyla replied quickly. 

"Skyla are you sure?" Hunnigan looked at her over her glasses, seems she was writing. 

Skyla nodded.

"I'll send your details to the agent; I'll email you your report on what we need you to do. You will start tomorrow." Johnson advises her.

Skyla walks out of the office. 

"Skyla, can I see you in my office?" Hunnigan asked emerging from Johnson’s office.

Skyla walks to Hunnigan's office with Hunnigan next to her. Hunnigan opens the door to her office; Skyla walks by her and sits in a chair in front of the desk. 

"What is it Hunnigan?" Skyla asks a little annoyed. 

"You shouldn't go on this mission, it may seem simple but there is a lot of risks," Hunnigan replied. 

"It's what I signed up for Hunnigan when I took this job offer," Skyla replied 

"What do I tell Leon when he asks for an update on you?" Hunnigan asked bowing her head. 

"He's been keeping tabs on me? Tell him whatever you want." Skyla replied haughtily, she got up and left the office without another word. 

Skyla made her way back to her office; she pulled open her email to find the mission report waiting for her.  She was going to a new research company as an assistant to one Devon Wells. She needed to hack as much information as she could to make sure the company wasn't attempting to make bioweapons. 

"Great, still going to be stuck behind a desk," Skyla said out loud.

Skyla copied down the address for the research facility. She looked over at the time to see that it was around 4 p.m. She shut down her computer and shut the lights off. She was about to leave when she ran into Johnson and her 'boss' Devon. 

"Devon this is the agent I was telling you about, agent Skyla." Johnson introduced. 

"Johnson has told me a great deal about you Skyla, I am looking forward to working with you." Devon stuck his hand out.

"Thanks, I am looking forward to working with you as well," Skyla replied taking Devon's hand. 

"It looks like you were headed out; do you have a minute to talk?" Johnson asked. 

"Actually I am supposed to be meeting a friend for dinner, so I was headed out to change. I can call him and see if I can reschedule for another night." Skyla replied. 

"No, go have dinner. It's nothing that can't be sent to you." Johnson replied with a smile.

"Devon it was nice meeting you, Johnson I'll see you around." Skyla nodded to both, heading for the exit.

Skyla went home, change clothes, styled her hair that wasn't office appropriate.  She called a cab to the restaurant; she decided she was going to have some fun.  She gave the driver the address that Piers had texted her. During the drive to the restaurant Skyla’s mind wandered to Leon. They didn’t talk before he left, mostly because she avoided him. Skyla pulled out her phone; she decided to send an email to Leon.  He may not see it before he got back but at least he would know. She had decided to not put in partner change request.  Skyla had just finished the email when they pulled into the parking lot.

 Skyla was surprised by the place that Piers had picked.  ‘Blue Tsunami’ Skyla had heard about this place. It was new but very popular. Skyla paid for the cab and got out. She walked up to the doors that opened automatically. The inside was very modern, the lighting was low.  It had a chic look with elegance and modern thrown in.  There were three levels of tables, floor level that was very Asian traditional, normal sized table tops, then tall booth like tables, and then there was a bar in the bar in the middle of the restaurant; over all Skyla was fairly impressed. 

Skyla got out of her car and walked up to the doors that opened automatically. The inside was very modern. 

A hostess came up and greeted Skyla. 

"Welcome to Blue Tsunami, how can I help you?" 

"I am supposed to be meeting a friend for dinner," Skyla replied 

"What is his name?" The hostess asked

"Piers Nivans." 

"Skyla?" The hostess asked.

"Yes?" Skyla answered skeptically. 

The hostess smiled, "Follow me." 

Skyla walked behind her. 

They stopped in at a small little table, Piers was sitting at the table with a drink in front of them. 

"Look at mr. hottie over here sitting all by himself drinking. I hope he doesn't mind this young single girl sitting with him." Skyla said taking the seat across from Piers. The hostess nodded to them both 

"Skyla you look nice, did you go to work looking like that?" Piers asked looking her over. 

"No, I dolled up for you love." Skyla smiled picking up the drink menu. 

"Do you need a minute or are you ready to order something now?" A young waitress stopped at the table.   

"I'll take another beer, Skyla do you need another minute?" Piers replied. 

"Midori Sour please," Skyla replied switching menus. 

"How's work Skyla?" Piers asked after the waitress left.

"Ugh, I've been going crazy. I am starting a mission tomorrow. How about you Piers, they let you off desk duty yet?" Skyla replied. 

"No, I still haven't been able to pass the physical fitness test." Piers replied taking a swig of his beer. 

"Piers you were down for 6 months, you’re not going to be able to jump and hit the ground running," Skyla replied. 

"I know, Chris has been helping me train daily, and I keep up with him just fine." Piers replied. 

"That's great; Chris won't push you too hard," Skyla replied. 

"I miss having you at the BSAA." Piers replied.

Skyla gave him a sad smile, "I miss working with you too, I just couldn't work with him anymore. I feel horrible that I abandoned him at a vulnerable moment, but he became unbearable Piers."  

"I know, we've talked a lot about what happened." Piers replied to her.

The waitress came back with their drinks. 

“Are you ready to order?”  She asked politely. 

They ordered food, had a few more drinks. Piers and Skyla talked through the meal and drinks. Skyla felt her phone buzz; she checked it and then sighed when she saw it was getting late. She sat with Piers while he waited for Chris to pick him up. Skyla walked with Piers to the front. They hugged their goodbyes; Skyla gave a nod to Chris. 

“Skyla are you driving?” Chris asked when Piers got in and he smelled the alcohol on him. 

“I rode in a cab here, I am about to call one to pick me up.”  Skyla replied. 

"Get in, I'll take you home," Chris replied. 

"Don't worry about it; I am in the other direction." Skyla nodded.

“Are you sure Skyla? I honestly don’t mind.”  Chris replied. 

“I’m fine Chris.  Get him to bed before he snuggles your arm off.” Skyla replied wryly.

“Call when you get home so we know you got home safe.” Chris nodded to Skyla and drove off. 

Skyla sighed and called a cab to take her home. Skyla gave the cab driver her address. During the ride she dozed off a couple of times from the effects of the alcohol. When the cab driver arrived outside of her apartment she paid him, she then stumbled into her apartment building feeling the effects of the alcohol. She pulled out her phone and texted Piers. Skyla made it into the elevator, her head started spinning.  Skyla made it into her apartment; she went into her room, got ready for bed, setting the alarm for early the next morning and crashed.

Next morning Skyla awoke to wanting to throw her phone across the room. She reluctantly got up, making her way into her bathroom to shower. Her brain was in a total fog, she hated to admit it, but she had drunk too much last night and now had one hell of a hangover. This wasn't the way she planned on starting her mission. 

.When Skyla arrived at the lab, she was taken aback to find Devon outside waiting for her. 

"Hi, Devon," Skyla spoke as she approached him. 

"Good Morning Skyla. We are pretty tightly secured here so let me show you around and introduce you to people you're going to need to know." Devon replied pleasantly walking towards the building.

"Thanks," Skyla said following behind him. 

The building was massive on the outside; Skyla guessed it was a good 20 stories tall. It didn't appear to be a lab, which made it very suspicious; it appeared more like office buildings. 

It was very immaculate on the inside. Glass doors with ID scanners, the lobby had marble floors, the elevator walls were steel and felt very medical, but the doors were made of glass. Again you needed an ID badge to access the elevator. 

"Depending on how long you're here, your badge won't get you past the 14th floor or below basement 2. Not that you will need to go neither above that floor nor below the basement. We are on the 8th floor." Devon spoke as the elevator doors closed. 

Skyla nodded taking in the information. 

"My job title is an assistant, what exactly does that entail?" Skyla asked. 

"Taking calls, scanning emails, scheduling meetings along with anything else I may ask," Devon replied. 

The last bit of his reply put Skyla on edge.  ‘Anything else I may ask.’  She didn’t know him very well, but Hunnigan attempting to keep her off this case made her wonder. 

They arrived on the 8th floor shortly after. There was a total of 3 other people on the floor, 2 females both giving Skyla sad smiles which confused the hell out her. There was a young male that was in a slightly smaller office than the one Skyla assumed was Devon's. 

Devon showed Skyla her desk, he handed her a badge and a flash drive with a slight nod. 

Skyla started working right away.  This wasn't the idea of field work that she was hoping for. Her phone buzzed, she pulled it out to see Piers had just texted her back. Apparently, he also drank too much, and Chris was not kind with the training. 

Skyla got up from her desk and knocked at Devon's door. 

"Come in." She heard Devon call.

"Does this place have a coffee maker?" Skyla asked leaning against the door frame. 

"Yes, we actually have one here on this floor, would you like me to show you?" Devon asked. 

"Yes, also I guess show me how you like your coffee, part of my job right?" Skyla replied with a smirk. 

Devon nodded and lead her down the hall and showed her the breakroom, how the coffee maker worked.

Skyla talked to the ladies in the office, they had introduced themselves as Brenda and Kathy; they wouldn’t give her any specifics but it seemed that Devon couldn’t keep an assistant. Skyla wondered if it was because they were all just other agents or if he genuinely couldn’t keep an assistant. 

Skyla worked hard over the next few days, it was hard to crack the many security measures that were in place, but Skyla had gotten about half way through. She was now working through information at this point; she was getting frustrated because she didn't know what information was wanted. Finally, she decided to grab all information she could get, she would let Intel decide what information was useful. 

Skyla pulled the flash drive got up from her desk and made her way into Devon's office. 

"Something you need Skyla?" Devon asked looking up from his computer. Skyla raised her eyebrows and slightly raised the flashed drive to indicate she was done. Devon nodded back his understanding. 

"Skyla, I don't think you’re the right fit with me or this company, please pack your desk and turn in your badge," Devon announced. 

"I understand sir, thank you for this opportunity." Skyla bowed her head and walked out of the office. She grabbed her things and rushed out of the office appearing upset. 

The young man from the slightly smaller office followed her out to the elevator.

“Are you okay?” He asked Skyla.

“I just got fired what do you think?” Skyla replied trying to sound upset.

“It’s probably for the best, he doesn’t treat his assistants the best.  Good luck to finding another job.”  The guy replied. 

Skyla sighed once she was sitting inside her car. She headed home; she couldn't wait to get home. 

Skyla arrived home, collapsed on her couch as soon as she got in the door. She was exhausted. She looked her phone it was 6 at night. She got up, went into the kitchen and opened the fridge; luckily she had plenty of leftovers because she didn't feel like cooking. She heated up some pasta dish made a couple nights before.

Skyla finished eating, did the few dishes in the sink and went to bed. 

Skyla woke before her alarm the next morning. She took her time getting ready, even taking her time, eating and drinking coffee she was still had a lot of time. She decided to just go to HQ. She took the flash drive to Johnson’s office. 

"You already got through the security?" Johnson asked.

"It took a while, but once I started breaking down it was simple," Skyla replied. 

"Maybe you should consider going into security force," Johnson suggested. 

"Nah, I am going to go fill out the paperwork," Skyla answered as she headed for the door. 

She made her way back to her office. She shut the door, left the blinds drawn and lights off. She booted super her computer and started on the report. She was about half way done when there was a knock at her door. Skyla got up and opened the door finding Devon on the other side. 

"Devon, I wasn't expecting to see you." Skyla looked at him confused.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me, tonight?" Devon asked.

"Devon I am not sure if that is such a good idea," Skyla replied.

Devon approached her; slowly backing Skyla up until her back hit the window. Devon didn't stop there, he closed the distance between, pressing his body against hers further pushing her body against the window. He leaned down covering her lips with his. Skyla pushed against him pushing him back giving him a glare. 

Devon grabbed her by the neck and shoved her back against the window. Skyla gasped as the back of her head hit the window. Skyla noticed someone walking by her office, hoping they heard the noise. 

"Are you too good to go to dinner with me? You can fuck Kennedy, but you can't have dinner with me? I bet you would like me so much better in bed." Devon whispered menacingly in her ear. There was a knock at her office door. 

Devon tightened his grip on her throat. 

Skyla managed to hit her hand against the window. 

"Skyla?" A voice called through the door. 

Skyla struggled more against Devon's grip causing the blinds to rattle. 

Skyla's vision started to blur, and she was losing consciousness when she heard the door to the office open, she saw a black shirt and blonde, then Devon's grip was gone from her throat. Skyla fell to the ground breathing heavily.  She looked over to see Leon on top of Devon punching him repeatedly. 

“Leon.”  Skyla hoarsely called out before slouching.   

Leon looked down at Devon, stood up and walked over to Skyla. Skyla felt herself being pulled against a body. Skyla looked up to see Leon looking down at her. 

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. However, I think this is about as good as its going to get. I am also looking for a Beta ;) If you're interested let me know.

"Skyla are you okay?" Leon asked again.

"Yeah. Seems you're saving my ass a lot." Skyla replied taking a step back realizing their close proximity. 

"That's what partners are for," Leon replied. 

"You're back really soon, everything okay?" Skyla asked. 

"Yeah, you never answered my question are you okay?" Leon asked her looking over her. 

"I'm fine," Skyla said looking over at Devon's body, he was still out cold. 

“What was he doing here? He’s not even stationed in our branch anymore.” Leon asked Skyla following her line of sight.

“I went to Johnson asking for something hoping to be sent into the field. Instead, I was put under him as his assistant to hack and make sure the facility was not part of those zombie outbreaks awhile back,” Skyla replied. 

“Johnson put you with him?” Leon asked anger in his voice and his face hardening. 

“Yes, why?”  Skyla asked.

“He was transferred out of our branch for a reason Skyla,” Leon replied. 

“I didn’t know,” Skyla replied her hand rubbing her throat. 

“I know, why don’t you take the rest of the day off I will deal with this,” Leon replied his expression softening.

“Leon you just got back, don’t you want to take the day off? I’ll handle this, I got myself into this mess, I’ll get myself out.”  Skyla replied. 

Leon glared for a moment, he then pulled out his phone he typed out something and sent it. 

Skyla looked at him confused, within moments Hunnigan and Johnson both entered her office.  Skyla sighed slightly exasperated by his actions.  Devon was coming to, Hunnigan took Skyla into another room and got her statement about the situation, Leon stayed and talked to Johnson about what he walked into. 

Skyla and Hunnigan entered Hunngian’s office, Hunnigan getting things ready to get documentation for the report.  Skyla explained what happened but not the conversation.

“Skyla, I need to know what he said specifically to you,” Hunnigan said trying to coax the rest of the story out her. 

Skyla turned from Hunnigan and scrunched her face, “He came in asking me if I wanted to go to dinner with him, I declined.  He backed me into the wall and said ‘Are you too good to go to dinner with me? You can fuck Kennedy, but you can't have dinner with me? I bet you would like me so much better in bed’” Skyla went silent her hand going to throat unconsciously lightly rubbing it. 

“Skyla are you okay? Do you need to see a physician?”  Hunnigan asked taking a step towards her.

“No. Is that all you need from me?” Skyla said spinning around to face Hunnigan. 

“I need a few pictures of your neck, and then you can go home for the day if you like,” Hunnigan replied. 

Skyla nodded dropping her hand.  Her neck was still red in places, and there were bruises forming other places.  Once Hunnigan was done taking pictures Skyla composed herself enough to walk out of her office, but she practically ran from HQ, she couldn’t wait to get away.  Skyla got into her car and drove home. Skyla took the elevator up to her apartment and went inside.  She shut the door and faced into her living area.  She kept her back against the door, sliding down until she hit the floor.  She brought her knees up and laid her head on them. 

“What the fuck am I going to do?” She whispered to herself.

Leon and Skyla both took the rest of the week off, Skyla didn’t want the bruising to be seen by her other co-workers.  Monday morning came Skyla was walking past Leon’s office when she saw him sitting at his desk typing.  She stood there for a moment before she decided to walk over and say hi.  Skyla knocked lightly on the door frame.  Leon turned seeing it was Skyla and waved her in.  Leon minimized the report he was working on.

 “You don’t have to stand at the door come in.”

Skyla walked in and looked over at his computer screen.

“That is a really boring background,” Skyla commented smirking.

Leon looked over at his screen and shrugged

“It’s the work computer, so I don’t mess with it too much,” Leon replied. 

“It’s still boring,” Skyla replied with a smile.

“Oh yeah, what is yours then?” Leon asked. 

Skyla pulled out her phone and opened her photos.  She scanned through until she found the picture Piers and she had taken from the week before at the restaurant. She turned it and showed it to Leon.

“Cute. Send it to me?” Leon asked.

Skyla glanced at him suspiciously but ultimately nodded.

“So did you come in here to harass me about my computer or was there something else?” Leon asked wryly. 

“Just came by to say ‘Hi.’ We haven’t really talked since you got back and I was passing by.”  Skyla replied. 

“I need to finish this report, and I think we should catch up, do you want to have lunch later?” Leon asked.

“Lunch sounds good, I’ll see you later,” Skyla said leaving the office. 

Leon watched her leave his office, he turned and started typing again.  After a few minutes had gone by his phone dinged, he looked over at the screen to see it was the picture from Skyla; he smirked and continued to work on his report. Leon finished the report just in time for him to meet Skyla for lunch. He sent it over to Hunnigan for her approval. 

Leon and Skyla decided to meet at a small restaurant down the street from HQ.  Leon arrived first; he reserved a table for them.  Skyla arrived a few minutes later, apologizing as soon as she got to the table. 

“I’m sorry, Johnson stopped me just as I was about to leave,” Skyla said sitting down.  

“It's fine, I’ve only been here a few minutes,” Leon replied with a smile. 

A waitress came by and took Skyla’s drink order.  Leon and Skyla looked over the menu, Skyla set hers aside after a minute.  Leon looked up over the menu at her. 

“Is something the matter?” Leon asked. 

“No,” Skyla replied shaking her head. 

The waitress came back by leaving Skyla’s drink and taking their order. 

“How was your weekend back?” Skyla asked. 

“Dull, but it was nice. I got to relax which never happens. I do wish someone would have let me know she was okay though” Leon replied staring at Skyla over the menu. 

“You could have called Hunnigan,” Skyla replied smugly.

Leon gave Skyla a confused look for a half second then glared at her. 

“She told you,” Leon stated bluntly.

“To be fair, I think it was accidental,” Skyla replied. 

The waitress came back with refills for their drinks.

“How is your neck doing?” Leon asked after the waitress walked off.

“Its fine,” Skyla replied looking into her glass suddenly finding her drink fascinating.

They sat in silence, for a few minutes. Skyla looked up to find Leon watching her. 

“How was the mission?” Skyla asked trying to break the silence. 

“It went as well as could be expected.  I really can’t say much more than that.” Leon replied. 

“Did you do anything exciting?” Leon asked after a moment of quietness between them.

“Not really, I met up with Piers last week, but it’s really just been about the work,” Skyla replied.

“You should get out more; all you seem to do is train, and work,” Leon stated.

“Both of those things take up a lot of my time and are important to me,” Skyla stated stalely. 

“What did you used to do, before all of this?” Leon asked.

“This is all I have ever known, Wesker took me from a small child, started training me young.” Skyla shrugged.

Leon stared at her solemnly before nodding.  The waitress came by with their food.  For the most part, they ate in quiet, there was small talk here and there.  They finished their meals, Skyla tried to pay for her food, but Leon took both of their checks, handing the waitress his card. Skyla shook her head.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, I invited you to lunch,” Leon replied smiling at her.

They got up and left, Skyla throwing money on the table for the tip since Leon wouldn’t let her pay.  When they got outside Leon gently grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her.  Skyla looked at him curiously. 

Where do we stand?” Leon asked.

“Right here I thought,” Skyla replied staring at Leon slightly amused.

“Skyla you know what I mean, where do you and I stand? I got your email, but you weren’t clear on that. Are we partners, or are we more?” Leon replied seriously. 

“Where do you want us to stand Leon?” Skyla asked.

“Would you quit answering a question with another question and give me a straight answer?” Leon asked getting slightly agitated.

“Okay,” Skyla replied.

She took a step forward closing the distance between them.  She brought her hand up to his cheek guiding his face down to hers brushing her lips against his.  The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to cause them both to be breathless.

“Is that a straight enough answer for you?” Skyla asked.

“No, not really,” Leon replied

“I am willing to be where you want us to be. If you just want us as partners, okay.  If you want more, we will be more.” Skyla replied.

“I definitely want more.  I thought about it while I was on the mission, but I realized for sure over the weekend after the whole incident with Wells.” Leon replied.

“Okay,” Skyla said with a smile.

They drove back to HQ, Once they stepped inside the doors, Johnson was waiting just inside. 

“Skyla can I speak with you in my office?” Johnson asked Skyla.

“Sure thing.” Skyla nodded.

Johnson leading the way to his office; Skyla following slowly behind him.  Once inside the office, Skyla shut his door.

“Is this about what you stopped me about earlier?” Skyla inquired.

“I’m afraid so, I have called FOC. I just didn’t want you to be surprised by the security in front of your door.” Johnson replied. 

“Shit, how long?” Skyla asked. 

“Until he is found, I’m sorry about this,” Johnson replied. 

“How did this even happen?” Skyla asked angrily.

“That we are not even sure, we are checking into that as we speak,” Johnson responded. 

“What about Leon? He did knock the shit out of him.” Skyla inquired. 

“He hasn’t made any threats against him, just you so as of right now you’re the one we are protecting; if we need to we will put a security detail on Kennedy as well.”  Johnson retorted. 

Skyla nodded she did not like that the answer.  She walked out of Johnson’s office and towards her own.  She walked right past the tall guard at her door and into her office slamming the door, the guard didn’t even wince. Once she was inside walked to her desk leaning over it gripping it until her knuckles turned white.  She looked at all the papers on her desk, the rage boiling more and more.  She had been calm about the situation until now. In one swoop she cleared her desk, papers flying around the room.

“Fuck!” Skyla yelled.

“Show those papers who is boss.” An amused voice sounded behind her.

Skyla spun around to see Leon looking at her.  Skyla turned and looked at her office and sighed.

“Shit.”

“What’s going on?” Leon asked concern in his voice.

“Wells,” Skyla stated

“What is it?” Leon asked taking at step towards her.

“He escaped, hence the guy at the door,” Skyla said.  

“Are you okay?” Leon asked. 

She turned and looked at him.

“What do you think?” Skyla asked waving her arm towards her now messy office. 

Hunnigan walked into the office, stopping at the door raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell happened here?” She asked looking around the office. 

“She decided to redecorate, like it?” Leon joked. 

“Did you need something Hunnigan?” Skyla asked. 

“Johnson wants you to take the week off until we find Wells, he feels that traveling is putting you at greater risk for Wells getting his hands on you.  He wants you stationary.”  Hunnigan stated. 

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Skyla growled.

“Sorry Skyla,” Hunnigan said walking out of the disaster of an office. 

Skyla grabbed her keys and purse and went to walk past Leon; he grabbed her hand. 

“I got a few things to finish here, after I am done I’ll come by and check on you,” Leon said softly to her.

Skyla nodded giving him a small smile walking out of the office. 

“Skyla.” The guard called after her.

“What?” Skyla growled keeping her pace.

“You can’t just leave without telling me.” He replied quickening his pace.

“I walked past you, didn’t I? Should have been a clue I was leaving.” Skyla replied. 

“You're not going to make my job easy are you?” the guard asked.

“Nope.”

Skyla exited the building and made her way to her car.  She stopped beside her car and turn to the guard.

“How does this work? Do you ride with me everywhere or do you just follow me?” Skyla asked.

“I’ll follow you in my car.” He replied. 

“Whats your name?” Skyla asked.

“Justin.” The guard replied.

Skyla nodded and unlocked her car.  She got in and waited a minute, deciding she gave him long enough to she quickly backed out the parking spot and sped out of the parking lot.  About a minute later her phone rang she answered it through the Bluetooth in her car.

“If you think you're losing me it doesn't work like that, Johnson gave me all of your information.  You can be as difficult as you like, but you're just making it harder on yourself, not me.”

Skyla hung up and drove towards her apartment, more annoyed than before. Sure enough within a couple of minutes, a black car almost identical to hers was behind her, keeping pace.  They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later. Skyla got out, automatically walking towards the building, Justin was hot on her heels.  They didn’t talk the whole way up.  Skyla unlocked her apartment, but Justin stopped her from going inside. First, he went in first and checked to make sure it was safe then let her in. 

“So glad I can come into my own apartment,”  Skyla muttered walking past him. 

Skyla started walking towards her room pausing for a moment.

“Help yourself if you want something in the kitchen.”

She continued into her bedroom and shut her door.  She made her way into her bathroom deciding on a hot shower to clean the day off, even though that much hadn’t gone on.  She turned on the water then pulled out her phone and found a playlist that matched her mood.  She undressed and walked into the shower letting the water run over her, it had an almost instantaneous calming effect on her.    

There was a knock at the door.  Justin opened the door to find Leon on the other side. 

“Can Skyla come out to play?” Leon asked with a smirk.

Justin looked Leon up and down with a glare. 

“Relax it's okay; she knows I am coming over,” Leon said after a moment. 

Justin moved to side letting him in.  Leon walked in looking around.

“Has she been giving you a hard time?” Leon asked.

“She thought she was, but she’s just been brooding mostly,” Justin replied. 

“She will get over it. She knows your just doing your job.”  Leon answered.

“I’ll get over what?” Skyla asked emerging from her room.

Leon turned and looked at her.  He wasn’t expecting her to just come out of her room as quietly as she did.  Skyla stared at him for a moment before walking into her kitchen.  Her hair was still damp from her shower.  There was a loud knock at her door.  Skyla turned and looked at the door. 

“Are you expecting someone else?” Justin asked giving her a concerned look. 

Skyla frowned and shook her head.  Justin withdrew his gun and made his way to the door.  The person on the other side knocked again, louder this time.  Justin opened the door to find Devon standing on the other side.  Before Justin had a chance to aim his gun Devon shot him in the shoulder, Justin collapsed to the ground.  Leon drew his gun and ran towards the kitchen pulling Skyla down behind the counter. 

“We have to get you out of here.”  Leon whispered looking around the corner of the counter.

Devon stepped over Justin, entering into the apartment further

“What about Justin?” Skyla whispered.

“Where are you Skyla?” Devon called out. 

Devon walked towards her room. 

“Let me get you out of here first, we will worry about him after that.”  Leon whispered. 

“No, get him out of here, I can distract him.”  Skyla replied. 

“Don’t be stupid Skyla. He is here for you, what do you think he is going to do to you when he gets his hands on you?” Leon asked. 

Devon’s footsteps could be heard walking towards their location.  Skyla scooted towards the other side of the counter, Leon following closely behind her. 

“Skyla don’t hide, this is only going to make the worse when I get ahold of you.”  Devon called out. 

Skyla stopped once she rounded the counter, she could see Justin from where she was.  He was passed out, and losing a good amount of blood.

“Well, well what do we have here? So the rumors were true.” A gun clicked to her left.

Skyla looked up to see that Devon had a gun trained on Leon.  She had to act fast otherwise Leon was going to be next. Skyla slowly stood up and looked Devon in the eyes.  Devon and Leon watched her, although Devon kept his gun trained on Leon. 

“What rumors are you referring to Devon?”  Skyla asked. 

“You and him, together, I should have known by how defensive you were.”  Devon replied snidely. 

“Devon, how about you let him go.  Let him get treatment for my guard you shot.  I’m the reason why you’re here, come on show me what you got.”  Skyla antagonized. 

Leon’s breath hitched.  Devon smirked; he brought his aim to Skyla. Skyla nodded and smile and took a step towards Devon. 

“Why are you here Devon?” Skyla asked. 

“You will soon find out.”  Devon replied. 

Skyla licked her lips, she was undoubtedly nervous.  She arms were still low to her sides; she waved behind her leg for Leon to start moving towards Justin.

“Devon can’t we work around this, I mean you don’t want to hurt me do you?” Skyla asked taking another step toward him. 

“Do not move another muscle Skyla.” Devon snarled raising the gun’s aim to her head. 

Skyla stopped in her tracks; she was a few inches in front of Leon and felt better that she was in-between the two men. Even if Wells had not made a threat to Leon she couldn’t help but feel that given the chance he would harm him. The floor board behind Skyla creaked and Skyla cringed sucking in a breath.  Devon’s aim was no longer at her head.  Devon clicked back the hammer.

“No!” There was the sound of a gun firing.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again it took me a month write this chapter. I hope I didn't overwrite. I got the majority of the next chapter written already just editing hopefully school doesn't screw me over!

“No!” Leon yelled out.   

As the shot rang through the air, narrowly missing Leon hitting the wall, Skyla rushed him at the same time, she kicked the gun Devon was holding in his hand; she jumped on top of him and punched him in the face as hard as she could.  Skyla grabbed Devon’s gun aiming it at him. She kept it trained for a moment glaring at him. Devon took that moment of hesitation to lunge at Skyla knocking her over sending the gun flying across the room.  Devon put all his body weight onto Skyla pinning her arms above her head.  Skyla managed to bring her knee up and kicking Devon in the stomach, she flipped them to where she was sitting on top of him again.  She punched him repeatedly in the face until she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Justin standing over her aiming gun with his hand to his shoulder where he had been shot. Leon was on the floor unharmed looking over at her eyes widened. Skyla rushed to his side collapsing next to him.  She placed her head on his chest and sighed deeply taking in his scent. She was relieved that he was not shot. Leon wrapped his arm around her laying his head on hers.  Justin pulled out his phone, making a call to HQ.  Justin bent down to Devon, flipping him over putting his hands behind his back he pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed him. 

“He could have killed you; what the hell were you thinking?”  Leon asked tilting her head up to him.

Skyla sighed; she didn’t have an answer that she wanted to share.

“Johnson wants her out of here,”  Justin said looking over at Skyla. 

“What about your shoulder?”  Skyla asked. 

“They have back up on the way; the main thing is to get you out of here,”  Justin replied.

“Go pack a bag,”  Leon told her. 

Skyla nodded getting up and heading to her room. 

“What are they doing about him, he has escaped once,”  Leon asked Justin once he was closer. 

“They are neutralizing him.  They found files where he was dispersing a virus to random locals as test subjects. I guess those were in the files that Skyla found.”  Justin whispered. 

 “Thanks for everything. I owe you a round of drinks.” Leon said making his way to Skyla’s room. 

Leon knocked on Skyla’s room door; Skyla opened it moving out of the way to let him in. She closed the door after her turning to find Leon facing her.

“Did you manage to pack a bag?” Leon asked after a minute.

Skyla nodded towards her bed.  Leon nodded and grabbed her bag; he headed towards the door with Skyla following him.  They both came out to find the FOC back up already there and treating Justin and dealing with Wells. 

“Let me know when you’re up for drinks,”  Leon said walking up to Justin. 

Justin gave him a nod and smile. 

“Sorry I was a pain in the ass,”  Skyla said bending down giving Justin a hug on the shoulder that was uninjured. 

“Just be more careful and get out of here to safety please,”  Justin told her. 

Skyla nodded and headed for the door Leon following behind her.  They got on the elevator, to leave, as the elevator started going down Skyla’s phone rang. 

“Hey, Piers can I call you back in a bit? As much I wish it was something like that no you didn’t, yes I will explain when I call you back.” Skyla said hanging her phone up. 

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence with Skyla or Leon sneaking looks at the other. The elevator stopped on the ground floor letting them off.

“What is the plan exactly Leon?”  Skyla asked.

“They didn’t give exact orders, so my plan was to take you back to my place,”  Leon replied. 

“Back to your place; a hotel didn’t cross your mind?” Skyla asked with a smile. 

“Not at all,”  Leon replied.

Leon headed out of the apartment building with Skyla following him.  Leon lead Skyla to his car which it seemed he had gotten a new one.  Skyla for a moment wondered what happened to the other one before pushing the thought out of her mind.  They both got into the car; Leon backed the car out and drove towards their destination.  Skyla looked out the window watching the trees blur by. 

“Is everything okay, you seem a million miles away?”  Leon asked her. 

Skyla looked over a Leon, studying him for a moment. 

“I’m fine.  I’m just trying to clear my mind.”  Skyla replied.

“Back there at your apartment, I thought for sure he shot you,”  Leon said after a moment. 

Skyla shook her head and glanced at Leon her face unreadable.

“I thought he shot you, I was ready to kill him,” Skyla stated stalely. 

“Is that why you just rushed him?” Leon asked.

Skyla was silent for a while; Leon had given up on getting an answer when he heard her sigh.

“Yeah,” She finally admitted. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, when they pulled up Leon’s apartment Piers sent Skyla a text demanding to know what was going on.  While Leon was busy talking to the guard on duty, Skyla sent him a text giving him a few details on what was going on.  She realized she hadn’t talked to him since the day after they had dinner.  He wasn’t going to be very happy with her.

“Have a nice night Mr. Kennedy.”  The guard said grinning and letting Leon by. 

“You too Patrick,” Leon told guard then drove through the gate.

“All the guards this friendly?” Skyla asked putting her phone away.

“Yeah, you will find out soon enough,”  Leon replied nonchalantly.

Skyla looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Leon found a parking spot pretty close to his building, he shut the car off. Leon looked over to Skyla for a moment before reaching back into the back seat and grabbing her bag for her.  Skyla grabbed the bag from him and gave him and soft small before exiting the car.  Leon followed her suit, and they walked into silence into the building.  Once inside and in the elevator Skyla looked over at Leon and stared at him a long minute.

“What?” Leon asked as the elevator stopped on his floor.

“What did you mean in the car?” Skyla asked

“What are you talking about?” Leon asked with a smile playing dumb.

“About how I will find out soon enough?”  Skyla asked seriously. 

“Since we agreed to take us to the next level I figured you would be around more. Did I assume wrong?” Leon asked. 

“No, as long as that’s all that you meant,” Skyla replied as they got to his apartment door.  

Leon gave her a smile and then unlocked his door.  It was just a pristine as she remembered it.  She halfway wondered if he had a housekeeper but then remember he was hardly ever here.

“Ladies first,” Leon held his hand out gesturing into his apartment. 

Skyla walked past him swaying her hips just slightly. Leon watched her walking in behind her and shutting the door behind him.  Skyla kicked her shoes off just inside the door. 

“So how long am I here for?” Skyla asked. 

“I guess until they neutralize Wells and get your apartment back to normal,” Leon replies with a shrug.

Skyla nodded running a hand through her hair. Leon took a step towards her. 

“Although you don’t have to go home then,” Leon said after a moment.

Skyla gave him a coy look, with a slight smile.

“Where would I go then?” She asked him.  

He took another step towards her closing the distance between them, grabbing either side of her face he hesitated for a moment before he pressed his mouth against hers. Their eyes closing instantly; Skyla took control of the kiss, dominating Leon.  She licked his bottom lip teasing him to gain entrance inside his mouth; there was a rush of fire in Skyla’s stomach as her tongue met Leon’s just at the entrance of his mouth, her tongue rushed into his mouth dancing with his in between their lips tasting each other in desperation. After a couple of moments, Skyla pulled back from the kiss grabbing Leon’s bottom lip gently biting and sucking on it. Leon looked down at her a craving for more in his eyes.

“Leon,” Skyla whispered.

She gently laid her forehead on his upper chest. Skyla brought her hands to his hands, covering them. Slowly she ran her fingers down to his wrists; she gripped them moving them so that his arms were wrapped around her waist. She then ran her fingers up his forearms up to his biceps. She gripped each one, mentally making a note of how strong each one felt without him flexing. Leon took advantage of the situation he started placing small kisses down her face as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around her waist. As he was running his fingers down her back he recaptured her lips. Skyla’s back hit the door to Leon’s room door, she vaguely wondered when they had even moved but with Leon’s lips moving down to her neck she couldn’t even concentrate.  She felt his hands move down to just under her butt cheeks cupping them. Skyla buried her fingers into the back of Leon’s head lifting his head back up crashing her lips against his.  Leon lifts Skyla up causing her to gasp, Leon smiled into the kiss.  Skyla wrapped her legs around Leon’s waist; Leon reached back and opened his room door not breaking the kiss. He walked them to the bed; he broke the kiss for a moment to lay Skyla on the bed.  

Leon hovered inches above her, both of their chests heaving from the kiss.  Skyla was the first to move, reaching down to grab the hem of Leon’s shirt.  She lifted the shirt up using her fingertips to tease the skin of his ribs as she lifted the shirt up and threw it aside.  Leon leaned down placed a kiss at her lips, then started kissing his was down leaving wet kisses down her until he got to the collar of her shirt.  He moved to the hem of her shirt nudging it up to expose her hips; he started placing kisses again moving the shirt with his nose ever so slowly teasing her. 

“God, you’re killing me.”  Skyla groaned throwing her hand over her eyes.

Leon chuckled in response; he kissed up to her bra line stopping Skyla moved her hand looking down at him. Skyla sat up and grabbed the end of her shirt in exasperation and tossed her shirt then glared playfully at him.  Leon ran his fingers around to her back of her bra expertly popping the clasp. Skyla shrugged off the offending article.  She reached out gently grabbing his face and pulling him to meet her, licking his lips demanding entrance into his mouth.  Leon reluctantly breaks the kiss to continue on his hands and mouth trailing down her chest, her breasts, her stomach, down to her hip.  He pauses momentarily to undo the clasp to her pants and slide her pants and underwear off in one go.

His mouth kissed and sucked the skin of her inner thigh as he descended downward. She was startled when she felt Leon’s mouth so low, pressing a kiss into her lower region. He withdrew slightly, only to replace his mouth with his tongue. Skyla let out a short gasp as he licked and rubbed, tantalizing the folds of flesh and pressing the tip of his tongue hard against her entrance.

Her hands reached out to grip the bed sheets grasping hard as his teeth nibbled gently at her clitoris. She felt his hand slide up her body to one of her breasts, palming it, pinching and rotating the nipple between his fingers.  Her free hand went to his wrist briefly before sliding down his arm to bury into his hair. With each graze and stroke of his tongue more and more sounds surged from her throat, and her breathing came sharp and heavy as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. Leon tasting her climax coming inserted a finger gently massaging her entrance before slowly pushing inside making a come here motion which caused her to writhe as her body reached its max. Leon climbed back up her body to kiss her she accepted the kiss eagerly tasting herself on his lips.

Skyla felt his rock-hard erection against her thigh. She smiled seductively and she gently pushed on his shoulder and broke the kiss. Once he was sitting up he looked at her confused, Skyla pushed again so that he was lying on his back. Skyla crawled on top of him; she leaned down and pressed her mouth to his; his tongue passed between her lips instantly her tongue brushed against his.  Skyla broke the kiss causing Leon to groan, she placed small kisses down his body until she got to the top of his pants.

She licked her lips and unfastened his pants.  She released him from his prison, his erection automatically springing to life.  Leon pressed the back of his hand against his eyes and groaned a throaty groan as she bent down to lick the tip. Leon nearly jumped out of his skin, but then he groaned loudly when Skyla surrounded him with her mouth. His hand came to the nape of her neck, rubbing it encouragingly and gently as her head bobbed up and down around him. She squeezed her mouth around him, licking, swallowing for some stimulation around his member; his breath came in faster and harder. She continued kissing and licking along the length of his erection until his hips slammed upward spilling everything he had in her mouth. Skyla collapsed next to him. 

“God Skyla,”  Leon said after a minute. 

“That’s a new one, never been called a god.” Skyla joked. 

Leon looked over at Skyla and raised an eyebrow.  Leon leaned down and kissed her gently, he could taste a slight taste of himself lingering on her lips. Skyla broke the kiss; she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

“This is a different experience,”  Leon confessed running his fingers up and down her back. They lay their quietly until they finally fell asleep.

Three weeks passed, with nothing happening at headquarters. Skyla decided to go through the files that she had retrieved while Leon was away.  She was beyond frustrated with herself that a virus was being slipped by them. Piers texted her checking in on her periodically after she finally told him what happened.  She was right he was upset but she promised they would get together and make it up to him.  

Another week passed, Skyla had just made plans to see Piers at end of the week.  She was going to go see him at Chris apartment.  She wasn’t thrilled about that part but she was dying to hang out with Piers. There was a knock at her office door Skyla turned to see Leon standing at her office door.  She waved him in as she finished replying to Piers. 

“What’s up?”  Skyla asked as she set her phone down. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,”  Leon replied shutting the door to her office.

“Okay,” Skyla replied looking at him confused. 

Leon approached her desk and sat at the corner so he sitting in front her. 

“So I have been doing some thinking, and you have been spending a good amount of time at my apartment the past couple of weeks, so I got you this,”  Leon said pulling out a mid-sized black box out of jacket pocket and handing it to her

“You got me a box? I always wanted one.” Skyla replied looking at the box suspiciously. 

“Open it,” Leon replied shaking his head. 

Skyla looked at him suspiciously, she lifted the lid and found a magnetic ID badge attached to a key ring with a silver key attached.  She looked up at Leon with a slight frown on her face.

“Is this what I think it is?” She asked. 

“Yeah, the badge is just to get you in until the guards know you better and the key is my apartment,” Leon replied. 

Skyla took in a deep breath and stared at the box for a moment.  This was a big step in their relationship.  They had been partners roughly 6 months but they had only been in this relationship about a month.  She felt this was really fast.  Skyla bit her lip.

“Are you sure about this?”  Skyla looked up and asked him. 

“I have thought this through; I wouldn’t have offered it unless I had,”  Leon replied. 

Skyla was quiet for a moment, she contemplated what this meant. 

“Do you mind if I took some time to think about this? I’m not sure I am ready for this.”  Skyla replied. 

“Take all the time that you need.  I don’t want to rush you into it.”  Leon smiled. 

Skyla smiled and put the lid back on the box. 

“Hold on to it for me,”  Skyla said handing it back to him. 

“Are you sure?”  Leon asked taking the box back.

“I don’t want it to fall into the wrong hands while I am thinking,”  Skyla replied. 

Leon leaned down and kissed her forehead and exited her office.  

Skyla takes a few days to think about the whole situation. Not being able to come to a final conclusion without some answers she goes to Leon’s office to talk to him. She knocks but no one answers, she peaks in and finds the office is empty. She checks her phone and finds that it was kind of late in the day; she figured he left for the day.  She swings by her office and grabs her things for the evening.  As she exits the building she sees Leon and Ada talking in the parking lot. Skyla stands there for a moment watching waiting for them to stop their conversation, she then sees Ada lean up and kiss Leon.  Leon pushes Ada off of him and glares at her, out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Skyla making her way quickly to her car.      

“Skyla!”  Leon calls out.

Skyla keeps walking and gets in her car.  She quickly backs out and speeds off.  Leon glares back at Ada before quickly jogging towards his car dialing Skyla’s number.  He hears Skyla’s phone ringing in the parking lot. 

“Damn it,”  Leon shouts and walks towards the ringing. 

He picks up the phone and finds the screen cracked.  He walks back towards his car, and gets in and speeds off in the direction that Skyla drove.  He headed towards her apartment hoping that she may have driven there.  He parked in a parking spot; he got out of his car and headed into her building. He took the stairs, heading up to her apartment. Once there he knocked on the door.  Of course, there was no response, he really wasn’t expecting one but he was hoping.  He left and got in his car.  He circled the apartment parking lot but didn’t see her car. 

A few days passed, Skyla hadn’t shown up at HQ and he hadn’t seen her.  He stopped by her apartment and she hadn’t answered.  Finally desperate, he called Chris at the BSAA headquarters. 

“Hey Chris it Leon, have you seen Skyla by any chance? Yeah, I know she and Piers were supposed to be hanging on within the next couple of days.  If you see her can you call me? Thanks.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16

There was a knocking at the door, Piers opens the door to find Skyla on the other side hold up a large bottle of Patron. 

“Are we celebrating or are we drinking to our death?” Piers ask cautiously.

“We are celebrating, are you going to let me in?” Skyla asked wryly. 

“Where have you been?” Piers asked

“Don’t want to talk about that.” Skyla frowned

Piers opened the door wider he moved to the side to let Skyla in with a smirk on his face. 

Skyla walked in and sat on the arm of the couch. 

“So I am scared to ask, but what are we celebrating.” Piers asked looking at Skyla. 

“We can’t just be celebrating?” Skyla asked.

“Have you already started drinking?” Piers asked her.

“Maybe.” Skyla replied. 

“Let’s go to my room, I don’t think Chris would approve; he’s been in one of his moods.” Piers nodded towards his room. 

Piers walked into the kitchen, grabbing two double shot glasses as Skyla headed to his room.  Skyla sat on the floor, breaking the seal of the bottle.  Piers picked up his phone and send Chris a text, he then walks in and closes his room door. 

“I feel like we are doing something we are not supposed too, like we are in high school and we broke into your dad’s liquor cabinet.” Skyla giggled. 

Piers shook his head and grabbed the bottle, he poured both of them a shot of tequila.  Piers held up the shot and nodded to Skyla; Skyla doing the same they simultaneously took their shot. 

“So, what are we celebrating?” Piers asked again.

“Freedom.”  Skyla declared.

“Well, how about we have another round then.” Piers said grabbing the bottle. 

“Piers why are you home?” Skyla asked

“No missions, it’s been quiet.” Piers shrugged pouring them both another shot. 

“That’s odd. Well here is to quiet time for you.” Skyla said holding up her glass and throwing the shot back. 

Piers smiled and nodded, taking his shot. 

“So why don’t you want talk about where you have been? Leon called a few days we have all been worried about you.” Piers started but Skyla shook her head to stop him.

“He gave me a key to his apartment, I told him I needed to think about it when I went to talk to him about my decision I walked up on him and Ada kissing.”  Skyla sighed. 

 Piers frowned; trying to take in what Skyla had told him.

“Something just doesn’t add up are you sure that’s everything?”  Piers asked.

“I know what I saw Piers.”  Skyla snarled

“Hey I am trying to help.” Piers snapped back.

Skyla glared and grabbed the bottle of alcohol pouring them each a shot. She handed Piers his shot and picked hers up throwing hers back instantly. 

“I’m sorry Piers. I shouldn’t have taken your head off.”  Skyla apologized after a minute.

The alcohol was getting the better of her, what would normally not bother her was irritating her. She was still a wreck. Skyla knew better than to drink tequila, it was her enemy especially when she drank it in large doses. They sat there for a few moments in silence. The alcohol was absorbing into their systems. 

“So the real question is, are you in love with him?” Piers asked after a few more minutes.

“What?” Skyla was surprised by his question.

“Is that a yes?” Piers asked with a know it all smirk. 

“Piers don’t start, I will tell Chris about how much you’re in love with him; about your secret emails to Claire to find out more about him and asking for pictures.” Skyla glared at him.

“You didn’t say no Skyla.” Piers giggled. 

“How old are you again?” Skyla smiled, the alcohol was really starting to take affect and his giggling was catching. 

Piers started giggling again, which in turn caused Skyla to start giggling.  They heard the sound of the front door unlocking and opening. They tried to stop giggling which caused them to start laughing hysterically.  They could hear Chris’ footsteps out in the main area, walking into Chris’ room then back into the living room.  Piers and Skyla had no idea why they were laughing at this point.  They heard his footsteps making their way towards Piers room.  They had calmed down enough when Chris’ knocked at Piers door. 

“Everything okay Piers?” Chris asked.

Skyla gave Piers a devious look, causing Piers eyes to widen.  He slammed his hand over her mouth.

“Yeah everything is fine.”  Piers replied as normal as he could. 

Skyla glared at him, she licked his hand which caused them both to start giggling again, and causing Piers to fall forward off the bed landing in Skyla’s lap. 

Chris opened the door, sighing at the sight of them.

“Come have a drink with us, Chris!” Skyla waved him over. 

 Chris’ eyes scanned the room finding the culprit; he walked in and grabbed the bottle of liquor.  

 “I think you two have had enough,” Chris says walking out of the room.

“Chris you’re such a spoilsport! We are just having fuuuuun!” Skyla calls after him. 

“Bye Skyla,” Chris replies as he walks out. 

Chris walks into the kitchen and sets the bottle of tequila on the counter.  He pulls out his phone and texts Claire.

‘I need Leon’s number.’  A few minutes later she responds with his number.  Chris dials the number. 

“Hey Leon it’s Chris. I found Skyla, she is pretty drunk.  Really drunk actually, I got two grown adults giggling like they are thirteen.  No I have no idea how much they have drank.” 

“That was a brand new bottle when she got here.” Piers sang proudly.

Piers was half standing half leaning on the door frame for support and Skyla was sitting against the door frame. 

Chris groaned into the phone, “Apparently this large bottle was a full bottle, it’s now half empty. Yeah I will text you the address.”

Chris hung the phone up and started typing into his phone.  

“Piers I think we are in trouble, daddy told on us.”  Skyla snickered. 

Chris turned and glared at her.  Piers and Skyla both gave him big goofy smiles.  Chris couldn’t help but smile; he was slightly irritated but couldn’t help it.  He opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.  He walked over to the two of them.

“Start drinking this,” Chris said sternly. 

Chris stood there until they started drinking the water. 

“Skyla, how did you get here?” Chris asked.

“Driving, you know that thing that you do with cars,” Skyla replied.

Chris rolled his eyes slightly annoyed with her.

“Give me your keys; I’ll make sure your car gets home in the morning,”  Chris says holding his hand out to her. 

Skyla pulled out her keys and tossed them very poorly to Chris, she missed by serval feet. 

Leon showed up about hour and half later.  Skyla and Piers were sitting on the couch the alcohol still raging in their systems.  They were talking complete nonsense at this point Chris wasn’t sure about anything they were saying because it was very slurred and incoherent. 

“Hey Chris,” Leon said looking over at Skyla.

Chris opened the door and let him in.

“Chris, you traitor!” Skyla snarled backing away. 

Chris looked at Skyla taken aback by her venomous tone. 

“Skyla come on we need to talk, and I am sure Chris would like to relax without having to take care of you,” Leon said calmly to her. 

Skyla looked over at Chris giving him the most betrayed looked then gave Piers an even bigger betrayed look. 

“Don’t look at me like that Iii didn’t call him.” Piers managed to slur.

Skyla attempted to stand but staggered, falling forward, Leon catching her. 

“How much have you had?” Leon asked.

“3.” Skyla attempted to hold her hand up. 

Chris walked over to the counter, picking up the double shot glass and holding it up to show Leon what three actually was. 

“She had also already been drinking when she got here.” Piers said.

Skyla turned and glared at him. Leon closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.  He shifted her to where he picked her up in the cradle position.  Skyla resisted for a moment before she finally gave in relaxing against him.

“Thanks Chris,” Leon said.

 He walked towards the door meeting Chris at the door. 

“I won’t do this again Leon, whatever this is.  Next time you will pay. I am sure Piers would be the one threatening you if he was sober enough.”  Chris whispered threatening as Leon walked past him. 

“This isn’t what it seems Chris.  I am going to sort this out. I am sorry she showed up here like this.”  Leon said solemnly.

“Chris, stop. I’m sorry.” Skyla slurred slightly. 

Leon carried her down to his car laying her down in the back seat.  He got in the front seat and started driving towards his apartment.  About halfway Skyla sat up suddenly in the backseat.

“Leon pullover,”  Skyla told him.

“Skyla just lay back down we will talk when we get back to my place,” Leon said gently.

“No, unless you want a mess back here; pull the car over,”  Skyla said more urgently. 

“Oh!”  Leon said. 

He pulled the car over, and Skyla quickly opened the door, just in time to empty the contents of her stomach on the side of the road. 

“Are you okay?” Leon asked once she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach. 

“Perfect,”  Skyla said sarcastically laying her head down on the seat. 

“Feeling up to me driving?” Leon asked after a minute. 

Skyla nodded slowly, she pulled the door closed and threw her arm over her face.  Leon gave her a sad look and continued the drive to his apartment. 

Once they had arrived, Leon got out and scooped her up laying her head on his shoulder.  On the elevator halfway up to his apartment, Skyla wrapped her arm around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder.  Once at his apartment Leon awkwardly unlocked his door and opened, he brought Skyla into his guest room and laid her down on the bed. 

The next morning Leon woke up later than normal, he made his way to the kitchen and got a bottle of water and found some aspirin in a cabinet. He made his way to the guest room and knocked as lightly as he could.  There was no answer; he opened the door to find Skyla sitting up holding her head.

“Here I brought you these,” Leon said quietly handing her the aspirin and water.

“Thanks.” She replied quietly.

She took the pills and threw them back and drank the water.

“Are you hungry?”  Leon asked. 

Skyla snorted but shook her head. 

“Skyla about what happened…” Leon started.

Skyla put her hand up and shook her head.

“Can we wait to talk about this until the aspirin kicks in please?”  Skyla asked. 

“Okay, well can you at least tell me where the hell you were?”  Leon asked a little annoyed. 

“Wesker had some hideouts; it’s really the only place I knew to get away, to not be found,” Skyla replied.  

“You weren’t over at there with Chris and Piers the whole time?”  Leon asked softly. 

“You have no right to ask that, you have no right to be jealous in all this.” Skyla snarled. 

“Skyla, I know what you saw looked bad.  I honestly did not kiss her back.”  Leon replied. 

Skyla whipped her head to look at him.  Instantly regretting it, she grabbed her head.  Leon gently laid his hand on her head sympathetically.

“How much have you been drinking?” 

“Pretty much since Monday night,” Skyla replied grimacing.

“When was the last time you had a decent meal?” 

“Monday afternoon,” Skyla replied. 

Leon glared at her; he got up and made his way into the kitchen.  He came back into the room a few minutes later with a plate and some toast. 

“Try and keep that down, if you can I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“Thanks,” Skyla replied taking the plate from him. 

She took a small bite from the toast and chewed slowly.  There was a ding beside her she looked over at the bedside table confused. It was her phone; she then looked over at Leon even more confused.

“You left it in the parking lot, the screen was shattered, I had it fixed for you,”  Leon said after a moment.

She picked the phone up, she checked it, there was a text from Piers. 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that,”  Skyla replied.  

Skyla set the plate on the bedside table and brought her knees to up and laid her head on them. 

“So I know this may seem like an odd question but what day is it?”  Skyla asked finally after a few minutes. 

“Saturday,”  Leon replied. 

Skyla brought her head up and looked at him. 

“Wow,” was all she could manage to get out. 

“Lost track of the days?” Leon asked slightly amused. 

“Yeah, something to that effect.  Did I leave anything here last weekend when I was here?”  Skyla asked. 

“Yeah, there was a bag,”  Leon replied

“Can I use the shower, after last night I feel really gross,”  Skyla asked.

“Yeah, you don’t have to ask,” Leon replied.

“Thanks,”  Skyla replied. 

Skyla got out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom.  She was grateful for the hot shower, not only was it a time for it to clear her mind but it was a chance to avoid talking to Leon about the situation for as long as possible.  Leon telling her that he hadn’t kissed Ada back had been a total curve ball.  Skyla had been basically ready to cut ties and run.  No, she wasn’t being honest with herself, that wasn’t true, but now really had no clue as to what she wanted to do in this situation.  There was a knock at the door.  Skyla turned to see Leon putting her bag just inside the door and some clean towels on the sink. 

“Thanks,” Skyla called out. 

“I forgot there weren’t towels in here sorry,” Leon replied and closed the door to give her some privacy.

Skyla shut the water off and grabbed the towel.  She was surprised at how much the shower had helped her hangover.  She still felt like total shit, but it helped her headache with the help of the aspirin that Leon had given her earlier. She wrapped the towel around her and grabbed the other one and started drying her hair.  She grabbed the clothes out of her bag and dressed. 

She exited the bathroom a few minutes later.  The smell of food hit her like a ton of bricks, and she felt a wave of nausea hit right behind the smell.  She fought the urge to throw up everywhere, she sucked in her breath and held in and walked into the kitchen to see Leon still cooking breakfast, oblivious to the fact that she had entered the room. She watched him as he quietly cooked the food, she never caught him so off guard before.  She watched him for minutes; she let out a breath she had forgotten she was holding, causing Leon to turn around to find her watching him. 

“Like what you see?” 

Skyla shrugged and gave Leon a small smirk. 

“Are you feeling any better?”  Leon asked her finishing up the eggs he was cooking. 

“My head doesn’t hurt as bad; although when the smell of all this food first hit me, that didn’t feel too good. Do you need any help?”  Skyla replied. 

“No I got this, why do you go sit at the table.” 

Skyla sighed but went and sat at the table.  Leon joined her with a plate for both of them moment later. 

“Thanks.”  She said to him as he sat a plate of food in front her.

“I think we should talk about what happened,”  Leon said after a minute. 

Skyla looked up at him and nodded.  She sat her fork down losing what little interest she had in her food. 

“Ada approached me in the parking lot as I was leaving, and obviously you saw that she kissed me. I’m not going to deny that happened. I do want to say that I didn’t know she was going to do that, and I am sorry that it did happen.”  Leon started.

Skyla sat there and took in what Leon said.  She didn’t have any reason not to believe him. She didn’t know what to say to him though. 

“I’m sorry too, I feel like if I had come and talked to you sooner about the keys you wouldn’t have been in that situation, I was just caught off guard. “  Skyla said looking down and biting her lip. 

“You were coming to talk to me about the key?”  Leon asked surprised. 

“Yeah,” Skyla replied still looking down at her lap. 

“Will you talk to me? Tell me what is going on in your head?” Leon asked after a few minutes. 

That’s the last thing Skyla wanted to tell him, memories of the conversation Piers and her had last night were flooding into her head.

‘Are you in love with him?’ Piers' voice rang through her head. 

“Skyla?” Leon’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

Skyla looked up at him, Piers questions repeatedly running through her mind.  Was she?

“I don’t know what to think Leon if I am perfectly honest.  My first instinct this morning when I woke up was just to leave get a cab, request a new partner like I wanted to all those months ago and start over.”  Skyla replied finally. 

“So why are you still here then?”  Leon asked frustrated with her response. 

“If I need to respond to that, past this then maybe I should go, and maybe this was all a mistake,”  Skyla responded looking down at her hands. 

“Are you saying…” Leon stopped himself. 

Skyla got up and walked towards the guest room.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Skyla finally talk things out.

Leon got up quickly cutting her off at the guest room door. 

“You are going to talk to me Skyla.”

Skyla glared at him for a long moment before she let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Tell me what’s going through your mind first,” Skyla replied. 

“I’m frustrated as hell with you right now.  But I am also intrigued with what you just said over there.”  Leon said taking a step towards her. 

“Are you frustrated because I just got up and walked away from you or are frustrated because of earlier this week and the state you found me in yesterday?”  Skyla asked trying to assess the situation. 

“I don’t blame you at all for earlier this week; hell if it were reversed I would have probably done the same.  It’s definitely the fact you don’t trust me enough to talk to me.”  Leon replied. 

“So if you would have walked up on me kissing Ada you would have been upset?”  Skyla replied with a smirk, she was trying to lighten the situation, so she felt comfortable enough to talk to him. 

Leon stared down at her for a moment smirking and shaking his head. 

“I don’t know what I would have done in that situation, to be honest.”

Skyla looked at Leon incredulously, raising her eyebrow slightly at him. Leon smirked and shrugged at her. Skyla ran her hand through her hair and sighed before giving him a small smirk. 

‘Damn it his smirk is contagious.’ She thought.

“Skyla do you regret anything between us?” Leon asked completely serious. 

Without hesitation, Skyla shook her head. 

“Just a few minutes ago you…” Leon was stopped by Skyla shaking her head.

“Never said I regretted it, but what I said was a mistake,” Skyla said looking away. 

“Can you elaborate a little more?”  Leon asked taking a step closer.   

He grabbed her chin gently making her face him.  Skyla licked her lips nervously.  This was the part she hated, the confessions.  This meant things were getting serious, this is where people got hurt typically.  This is where she typically ran for the hills.

“I don’t regret anything between us Leon, but what I said a few minutes ago was stupid, and a mistake. Well, the last half was.  I should have just sat there and talked to you but I don’t know if I was ready to say what I was about to say is the problem.”  Skyla replied, the last half barely above a whisper. 

“We have been moving slightly faster than what most would deem normal, but with our profession and what we with have to go through typically, it’s go with the flow situation.  But if you want we can slow things down, that is never a problem Skyla.”

“Leon,” Skyla said softly.

She closed the distance between them; she reached up and ran her hand up his cheek. Leon leaned down and gently captured her lips. Skyla parted her lips ever so slightly when she heard her phone ringing from the guest room.

‘Just let it go to voicemail Skyla it’s not that important.’ She kept chanting in her head. 

Leon broke the kiss and looked down at her. 

“You better get that.  You haven’t had that in a week, I told Hunnigan you were sick, but it could still be work.” His voice was husky but annoyed. 

Skyla sighed and walked to the guestroom picking up the phone. 

“Piers Nivans you had better be dying!” Skyla growled.

Skyla listened to Piers talk frantically on the other side before she gasped. 

“You didn’t! What did he do? Oh good god Piers, I’m kind of sorry, kind of. Do I need to come over and save the day? Ok, ok calm down I’ll be right there! Don’t worry I promise this will get fixed.”  Skyla hung up the phone and turned to find Leon looking at her curiously. 

“Do you think you can take me back to Chris’ apartment since my car is there?”  Skyla asked trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah of course, what is going on?” Leon asked. 

“I’ll explain on the way,”  Skyla replied.

Leon and Skyla grabbed their things and left. 

They got on the elevator, and the ride was quiet.  Once down on the main floor, Skyla remembered how much she hated hangovers and sunlight.  She grabbed her head and stumbled. 

“I take it that Aspirin didn’t help the sunlight headache,”  Leon said coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her to stabilize her.  Skyla shook her head and looked in her bag grabbing a pair of sunglasses; they helped some but not enough.  They made their way outside; Skyla whimpering as soon as they the sun hit her face. Leon gave her a half sympathetic look.  They walked over to Leon’s car.   

“So care to explain?”  Leon asked once in his car. 

“Remember back when I told you Piers is in love with Chris?”  Skyla asked him.

Leon nodded; Skyla laughed nervously shaking her head. 

“Apparently after we had left the Tequila gave him some liquid courage.” Skyla started.

Leon looked over at her. 

“When you say courage, what do you mean?” Leon asked. 

Skyla squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. 

“He uh...He kissed Chris.” 

Leon looked over at Skyla in horror. 

“What did Chris do?” 

“Chris kind of just let him but then he hasn’t talked to Piers at all. Also, hasn’t come out of his room. Piers is freaking out.”  Skyla said rubbing her head.

Skyla’s phone dinged, she looked down to see it was a text from Piers.  The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Skyla checked her work email.  She sighed exasperatedly with herself just as Leon pulled up to Chris’ and Piers’ apartment building.  Skyla gave Leon a look of impending doom as she looks at the building.    

“This might get ugly.  Come up with me?” Skyla asked him. 

Leon nodded; they both exited the car.  They entered the building, and Skyla walked to Chris’ apartment.  Skyla stood outside and debated on knocking or just texting Piers, she sighed and knocked.  Piers answered the door. 

“Hey,”  Skyla said. 

“Hey.”  Piers replied to her.

“Still no sign of him?”  Skyla asked.” 

Piers shook his head.  Skyla huffed and pushed passed Piers. 

“Skyla! What are you doing? Skyla! Comeback!”  Piers whispered yelled. 

Piers looked over at Leon in horror and waved him inside.  Skyla marched over to Chris’ room door and knocked. After no answer for a good minute or two so Skyla knocked louder; after another minute Chris opened his door, his hair was disarray, and he was in just sweat pants on at first glaring until he saw it was Skyla.  Piers stood in horror watching as Leon watched in amusement. 

“What are you doing here?” Chris asked sleepily. 

“What are you still doing in bed?” Skyla countered. 

“Why am I being interrogated in my own home?” Chris snapped. 

Piers slinked into his room; he was horrified by this encounter.

“I want to talk to you, in private.”  Skyla glared at him. 

Chris looked out into the living room to see Leon standing there. 

“Give me a few minutes since I was rudely awoken. I’ll be out to talk to you.”  Chris said walking back in his room and shutting the door in Skyla’s face. 

“Ass.”  She muttered. 

Skyla walked back into living room and sat down on the couch.  Leon sat beside her. 

“You’re going to talk to him in private?” Leon asked a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“I want to settle everything once and for all.  But I want to let him know how he has been towards you here lately is not okay either.  I figure if talk to him about that out of earshot he might quit being a jerk. Don’t worry Leon; nothing is going to happen between him and me.”  Skyla said looking over at him.

Leon looked at her for a moment and nodded.  Skyla gave him a small smile she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.  Couple more minutes went by Chris finally emerged from his room, he had put a shirt on. He walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. 

“So you wanted to talk,”  Chris called out to Skyla. 

Skyla got up and walked into the kitchen.  She leaned over the counter and glared at him. 

“What is going on with you?”  She asked quietly. 

Chris glared at her for a long hard minute.

“What are you going on about?”  He asked. 

“Mr. I wake up at the ass-crack of dawn isn’t up at 12:30, again I am asking what is going on with you?”  Skyla asked. 

“First of all, in case you didn’t know Leon didn’t pick you up until almost 1 in the morning.  Then I had to deal with Piers for another 2 hours.  I had Claire calling me at 4 in the morning asking why I was asking for Leon’s number, so I didn’t get to bed until 5:45 in the morning because I hadn’t talked to my sister in 6 months so sorry if I am little tired.”  Chris snarled.   

Skyla glared for a half a second before her features softened. 

“I want to talk a bit more privately, I think it’s time we finally sat down and talked everything out, are you up for that?”  Skyla asked quietly. 

Chris watched her for a moment, he looked up over to Leon who was looking at his phone then back to Skyla and nodded towards his room.  Chris walked towards his room with his coffee, Skyla followed behind him.  After a minute Skyla shut the door behind her, another minute went by, and Piers stuck his head out of his room. 

“Is it safe?”  He asked. 

“There’s no blood yet,”  Leon replied. 

Piers came out and sat on the couch opposite of Leon. 

“So what do want to talk to me about?”  Chris asked sitting on his bed with his coffee.  Skyla sat across from at his desk. 

“We need to clear the air between us.  I also want to make sure everything between you and Piers is okay.  Also, you need to lay off Leon.”  Skyla replied. 

Chris stared at his off coffee finding it very interesting. 

“Chris you’re not going to say anything? Don’t want to say anything? 8 months ago you wouldn’t leave me the hell alone, now you got nothing to say.”  Skyla started. 

“What do you want me to say Skyla? That I am still struggling? Because I am, I am struggling right now.  I am really struggling seeing you with Kennedy.”  Chris replied. 

“Chris you’re the one that shut down on me.  I tried, I needed you; I thought I lost my best friend and then I practically lost you what was I supposed to do? Watch you drift away? Watch you practically get yourself killed? I couldn’t lose both of you. I had to leave before you got yourself killed. You were so damn reckless. I didn’t plan on coming out here and being partnered with Leon and things happening with him.  But I was hurting, he rescued me. I didn’t realize that I needed it and damn it, Chris, I am actually happy for the first time in a long time.”  Skyla’s was voice slightly raised by the end. 

Chris watched her for a long minute before he nodded.  He finally understood what he had done, he had pushed her away.  He hadn’t realized it until what she just said.  While he thought he was protecting her but he had been actually hurting her more. 

“I didn’t realize Skyla; I didn’t realize what I was doing.” He whispered. 

Skyla stared at Chris for a long time; finally, she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to him wrapped her arms around him. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered burying his face into her shirt, he wrapped his arms her waist.

“Me too Chris. I shouldn’t have done it the way I did, but I didn’t know what else to do.”  She replied.

 After a moment she back away from him and sat back in her seat across from him. 

“Are we okay then?” Chris asked hopefully. 

“I think in time we can be okay. By okay I mean friendly.  Which brings me to Leon; you got to lay off him, Chris.  I know it’s hard seeing me with him but last night was not okay.”  Skyla replied.

“Skyla the look on your face, what was going on between you?” Chris asked. 

“Chris that’s between Leon and me; I am not going to run to my ex telling him about my problems with my boyfriend,”  Skyla replied shaking her head.

“Sorry, I can’t help but be protective of you still,”  Chris replied. 

Skyla nodded, things were quiet between them for a moment. 

 “About last night, are you and Piers okay?”  Skyla asked him. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?”  Chris asked.

“Chris! He called me all distraught thinking you either were going to kill him or hated him and were going to kick him out.”  Skyla half yelled at him. 

“I told you what happened though! Why would he think that?”  Chris asked. 

Skyla gave him sideways glance, either Chris was really dense, or he just didn’t care because Piers was so drunk. 

“Chris he thought that because of the fact he kissed you,”  Skyla replied the last half she whispered shouted at him. 

“He was drunk,”  Chris replied. 

Skyla rolled her eyes.  Chris really was dense. 

“Okay Chris,”  Skyla replied. 

“What?”  He asked. 

“Nothing, I think we are good here,”  Skyla said getting up. 

“No, what is it.”  He grabbed Skyla’s hand looking up at her. 

Skyla bent down and got eye level with him. 

“You got to swear, not to treat him differently and not to hurt him,”  Skyla said seriously. 

“Of course,”  Chris replied. 

“I mean it, Chris, you hurt him or do anything to him, and I will castrate you.”  Skyla threatened. 

“Skyla, I promise.  Now tell me.”  Chris replied. 

“Piers is head over hills in love with you.  That is why he kissed you not because he was drunk.  Don’t tell him you got that from me either. He will kill me.  He made me swear not to tell you.”  Skyla confessed.

Chris nodded, she wasn’t sure if he was in shock or what. 

“I got to ask you something,”  Skyla said to Chris. 

Chris looked at Skyla.

“What?” 

“Did you like it?”  She asked him.   

“Get out!”  Chris pointed at his door. 

“You did,”  Skyla said covering her mouth.

“Skyla!”  Chris warned. 

Skyla bent down and whispered. 

“Did you get hard from it?” 

“SKYLA GET OUT!”  Chris shouted. 

Skyla dashed across his room opened the door and slammed the door.  Leon and Piers both looked at her confused.  Skyla stood there snickering.

“What was that about?” Piers asked. 

Skyla looked at Piers and started laughing hysterically.  Chris stuck his head out of his room door. 

“Keep your damn mouth shut!” 

Chris then slammed his door again.  Skyla walked over to Piers and bent down to his ear.

“Your golden babe.”  She whispered to him. 

"Skyla what did you say!" Piers asked her.

"I didn't say anything. But you're good. Can I have my keys back?" Skyla replied

Piers frowned at her. 

"Chris still has them."

Skyla stood up and looked slowly at the door she exited and sighed. She walked over to his door. She knocked lightly. 

'Great job Skyla taunt the bear when you need something.' 

"What," Chris growled opening the door.

"Can I have my keys back?" Skyla asked. 

"No, you can't." Chris stood there with his arms crossed. 

"Come on Chris give me my keys, how am I going to get into my apartment, get to work?" Skyla asked. 

"Should have thought about that before you made your comment." Chris stood there staring her down. 

“Chris if you don’t give me my damn keys I will tell them both about your not so little problem,”  Skyla whispered menacingly. 

Chris narrowed his eyes at her contemplating what she implied before he disappeared into his room for a moment. He returned with her keys in hand.

“Before I hand these over you better promise, you won’t tell anyone about that,”  Chris said gripping her keys tightly.

“Fine,”  Skyla said holding her hand out. 

Chris dropped the keys in her hand and nodded.   Skyla walked over and hugged Piers. 

“Come see me soon okay, no drinks though,”  Skyla said. 

“Will tell me what that was about?”  Piers whispered. 

Skyla winked at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Leon stood and made his way to the front door, nodding to Chris.  Skyla grabbed her phone and bag and followed behind Leon.  Leon had opened the door before she said anything.

“Bye Piers.  Bye, Chris.”  Skyla added Chris as an afterthought. 

She shut the door behind her. 

“So what was that all about?”  Leon asked. 

“Not here, I don’t need to be murdered if Chris hears me telling you,”  Skyla said looking back at the door. 

They walked out of the building; Leon walked Skyla to her car. 

“Are you following me back to my apartment?”  Leon asked Skyla. 

“As much as I would like to, probably should go back to my apartment and go through work email and prepare for the hell that’s going to be unleashed on me on Monday,”  Skyla replied with a frown thinking about the repercussions of the past week.

“Let me know if they give you too much hassle, I’ll deal with them.  I’ll see you Monday at the office.”  Leon said to her. 

Leon walked to his car and drove off.  Skyla got in and drove to her apartment.  Although she had looked at her email on the way to Chris and Piers apartment, it took her the whole weekend to fully go through her work email. 

Monday morning found her slinking into HQ as quietly as possible trying not to be noticed.  Unfortunately, that did not work too well for her.  As soon as she had sat down at her desk and started booting up her computer, Hunnigan was in her office. 

“I see you’re over the flu,”  Hunnigan said to Skyla. 

“Just about, I still have a headache on some congestion, might want to stay back,”  Skyla added a fake sniffle for some dramatic effect. 

Hunnigan nods staying at the door for her office.

“I’m glad you’re doing better, it’s weird that Leon called out for you though.  Why is that?”  Hunnigan inquired. 

“I was texting him about how sick I was and how I had laryngitis with the flu, and you know how he is.  He offered to call for me.  He is so sweet.”  Skyla replied. 

‘Skyla you’re digging yourself in a big hole.’  Skyla thought.

“You know, I have noticed you two have grown really close.  The agency has a strict policy against partners dating; you two aren’t dating are you?”  Hunnigan asked 

“Of course not, we are just really close. We are partners we have to trust each other, and the only way we can do that is to become close.” Skyla replied.

‘Shit.’ Skyla thought.

“So are you dating anyone then Skyla?” Hunnigan asked. 

“Yeah, I do have a boyfriend,”  Skyla replied with a smile.

‘Okay, you’re not lying at least.”  Skyla replied.   

“Oh, how does your boyfriend feel about how close you and Leon are?” Hunnigan pushed. 

“They are cool with each other, Leon introduced us,”  Skyla replied on her toes. 

‘Okay, Skyla now open mouth and insert foot.’  Skyla frantically thought. 

“So is Leon seeing anyone then?” Hunnigan interrogates her further. 

“Are you interested in him Ingrid?  That’s not for me to disclose you need to ask him yourself.”  Skyla replied coyly. 

‘Nice save.’  Skyla thought.’ 

“Speaking of dates, did you know about the annual gala the agency has that is coming up?”  Hunnigan asked her. 

Skyla shook her head; she genuinely didn’t know and now was panicking. 

“It’s a formal event that everyone is required to come to if they are not on a mission.  You should bring your boyfriend.”  Hunnigan replied with a smirk. 

‘Oh fuck. What have I gotten myself into?’ Skyla screamed in her head. 

“I’ll see what I can do, He is really busy,”  Skyla replied with the best smile she fake, inside she was felt like imploding. 

“Well, I have to get back to work, see you later Skyla,”  Hunnigan says exiting Skyla’s office. 

Skyla yanks her bag off her desk and grabs her phone.  She starts a text to Leon. 

‘911 get your ass in my office ASAP.’  She sends and exhales slowly waiting for his reply. 

‘Be there soon, Johnson is here talking to me, everything okay?’  He replies. 

‘Explain when you get here.’  Skyla replies. 

Skyla puts her phone, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. A few minutes went by when there was a knock at her door.  Skyla looked up to see Leon standing there casually. 

“911?”  Leon asked. 

“Shut the door,”  Skyla said. 

Leon walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat in a chair across from Skyla. 

“What’s up?” 

“”Hunnigan stopped by, asking some questions about us.”  Skyla started. 

Leon looked at her curiously for a moment before he sat back the relaxing.

“Johnson was just asking me the same questions,”  Leon replied, amusement in his voice. 

“What did you say to him?”  Skyla asked. 

“I told him it was my personal business; he didn’t need to worry about what goes on outside of work,”  Leon replied casually.  

“You can get away with that.  Hunnigan let me know that it’s forbidden that agents don’t date each other.”  Skyla replied. 

“Like half the damn building isn’t together.  What else did she say to you?”  Leon asked. 

“She asked me if I was dating anyone,”  Skyla replied. 

“Well, I am curious to this answer,”  Leon replied with a smile. 

Skyla glared at him for a moment. 

“She was inquiring about if you were dating anyone,”  Skyla said. 

“What did you tell her?”  Leon asked. 

“I told her to ask you,”  Skyla replied. 

“Why is she asking all of this I wonder?”  Leon asked. 

“She mentioned something about an annual gala, which brings me to the 911.  I told her that we are not dating, but I do have a boyfriend.  She wants me to bring him to the gala. Apparently, this gala is mandatory.  Know anything about this?”  Skyla inquired. 

Leon sat there for a moment before he nodded slowly.

“Normally I am on a mission or out of town for work, and somehow I manage to get out of it.” 

“What are we going to do?”  Skyla asked him. 

“If we are here we will go the gala together.”  He replied coolly.

“You don’t think it’s going to be suspicious that I just told them that I am not dating you and then we should together at this gala as dates?” Skyla replied. 

“You’re the one that lied, you could have told her to mind her own business,”  Leon said crossing his arms. 

“We never discussed what to do in this situation,”  Skyla replied. 

“I don’t care who you tell,”  Leon said bluntly. 

“Are you mad that I lied to Hunnigan?”  Skyla asked after a minute. 

“No, slightly amused that you’re freaking out over nothing though,”  Leon replied.

 There was a knock at Skyla’s office door. 

“Come in.” 

Johnson walked in. 

“Oh good you're both here, we got a mission for you guys.” 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Skyla looked at Johnson slightly confused.  He was just interrogating Leon about the relationship they were in, and now they were throwing the in a mission.

Johnson brought the file in for them to look over. Skyla skimmed over the file and looked up at Johnson. 

“Why isn’t the BSAA looking into this?”  She asked.

“Their hands are tied right now; they have a bigger investigation going on,”  Johnson replied.

Skyla frowned looking over more of the file Piers had just told her things had been really quiet for them. 

Leon looked up at Skyla watching their expression. 

“Thanks Johnson, if we have any more questions we will come and see you,”  Leon said turning to Johnson. 

Johnson nodded; he turned and left Skyla’s office shutting the door behind him. 

“What’s up? What do you know?”  Leon asked her setting the file down. 

“When I was over at Chris and Piers’ the other day Piers told me it had been quieter than normal.  Something isn’t adding up.”  Skyla replied. 

Leon sat there for a moment before he picked up the file and looked over it again. 

“We will start this tomorrow; I want to do a little more research into this. I’ll see what I can find, don’t worry about it.”  Leon replied. 

“Okay. Want to go for lunch later?”  Skyla asked. 

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later,”  Leon replied as he got up and walked towards her office door. 

Skyla looked at the file some more.  Someone was trying to resurrect Neo-umbrella or trying to improve on them at the very least. 

‘Why does this facility location sound so familiar?’  Skyla thought.

The next day Leon picked Skyla up from her apartment.  They had decided at lunch they were going to start bright and early the next early, much to Skyla’s dismay. 

“Morning,”  Leon said when Skyla got in his car. 

Skyla glared at him, he knew she wasn’t a morning person.  Leon smiled and held up a coffee for her. She kissed him on the cheek. 

“My hero!”  Skyla said taking the coffee from and him. 

“That’s all it takes?”  Leon asked. 

Skyla shook her head and took a sip of the coffee. 

“Thank you, you’re amazing!”  Skyla said setting the coffee in the cup holder. 

“You perk up easily,”  Leon replied. 

“Bring me coffee, and I’ll do anything,”  Skyla replied.

“Anything?”  Leon looked over at her. 

“For you; yes,”  Skyla smirked at him. 

Leon stared at her for a long moment before smiling at her.  He was taken aback by her response. He drove off towards the facility they needed to investigate.  

“Have you thought about what you are going to wear to the gala?”  Leon asked after a while of driving. 

“Not really, anytime I think about it I become a nervous wreck to be honest,”  Skyla replied. 

“Why?”  Leon glanced at her. 

“I’ve never done anything formal before,”  Skyla replied. 

“Really?  Not even prom?”  Leon asked. 

“Nope,”  Skyla replied. 

“Are you looking forward to any part of the gala?”  Leon asked. 

“Seeing you in a tux,”  Skyla replied.

Leon smiled and shook his head; Skyla caught him off guard by her remark.  The rest of the car ride was rather quiet.  There would be the occasional joke thrown around or talk about something at HQ.  Leon and Skyla arrive outside the building, Skyla’s heart drops at the site of the building.  It was an old Umbrella building, one that Wesker had brought her to many times. 

“Leon, let me investigate the facility alone.”  Skyla pleads with him. 

Leon gives her a strange look for a moment. 

“No, we are partners we are in this together.”  He replies. 

“Please Leon, let me do this.  This doesn’t feel right.”  Skyla implores. 

“That is all the more reason I am going with you. “  Leon says getting out of the car.

Skyla gets out and stops him at the trunk of the car. 

“You don’t understand Leon, this is Umbrella.  This is one of Wesker’s old research facilities.  I’m begging you let me do this alone.”  Skyla asks. 

Leon stares down at her but shakes his head.

“We are in this together.” He replies.

“Damnit Leon, I am not asking you this as your partner.  Now I am asking you for me, please don’t come in here.”  Skyla pleads with one final time.

Leon brings his hand up to her cheek. 

“I can’t let you do this alone.”  He replies. 

Skyla sighs out of frustration; Leon turns and opens the trunk.  They gear up and enter the building. The building although old was strangely clean and looked as though it was still being used.  They entered several laboratories finding nothing, each time Skyla breathing a sigh of relief.  The next one they entered they weren’t so lucky.   Standing in the middle of the room looking with his back turned to them was Albert Wesker. 

“Albert?”  Skyla called out.

“You sound so surprised, dear.”  Wesker turned around. 

He looked normal, his skin was a normal color, unlike the last time she saw him. 

 “Skyla, what are you doing with Mr. Kennedy?  You are supposed to be working in the BSAA working on bringing me, Chris.”  Wesker addressed.

 “Leon get out of here,”  Skyla whispered.

Leon looked at Skyla confused. 

“What is going on Albert?”  Skyla asks taking a step towards him. 

“You are supposed to be transferring to a new BSAA office, remember we talked about this.  You’re supposed to become Chris’ partner and bring him to me so I can kill him.”  Wesker replies. 

“Get out of here Leon,”  Skyla says a little louder this time.

“What is going on?”  Leon asks. 

“I don’t know.  Just go.”  Skyla replies. 

Wesker walks up to Skyla and grabs her by the hair making her look up at him.  Skyla winces and whimpers slightly. 

“Skyla you are not following directions, you know what happens when you do not follow directions,”  Albert says to her. 

“Wesker let her go,”  Leon calls out. 

Wesker looks over at Leon and smiles menacingly.  Skyla watches Leon out of the corner of her eye he draws his gun and aims it at Wesker. 

“Leon get out of here NOW!” 

Wesker lets go of Skyla and charges at Leon.  He doesn’t seem to have all his power.  He does however manage to knock Leon across the room.

“Wesker, come on give me another chance.  I know I messed up not bring Chris here.  I felt like I needed to train harder.  Let Kennedy go, and I will train and get Chris here, I promise.”  Skyla calls out. 

Wesker turns to her and smile. 

“That’s my girl. I knew you would come around.”  Wesker replies. 

“Let me show Kennedy out,”  Skyla says walking over to Leon. 

“What are you doing?” Leon asks her. 

“Getting you out of here let me handle him. “  Skyla whispered to him helping Leon.

“No!”  Leon yelled.  

“Don’t fight me on this or neither of us is going to make it out alive Leon,”  Skyla replied. 

Skyla walks him to the door and shoves him out locking it. 

‘I’m sorry Leon I just can’t risk him killing you.’  Skyla thought solemnly. 

Skyla could hear Leon banging on the other side of the door trying to kick it back open. 

“Hunnigan we have a situation,”  Leon calls into Hunnigan. 

“What’s going on?”  Hunnigan asks. 

“We found Albert Wesker alive; Skyla has barricaded herself in a room with him,”  Leon replies.

“Leon that’s not possible.  Skyla and Chris Redfield killed Albert Wesker 16 months ago.”  Hunnigan replied back. 

“Hunnigan it was Wesker. I need you get me as much information on this facility as you can.”  Leon tells her. 

“I’ll do what I can Leon,”  Hunnigan replied. 

Leon worked frantically at the keypad on the door trying to get back into the door. 

“Skyla you were already prepared to bring Chris to me, you have been ready,”  Wesker spoke to her. 

“Albert they turned me down to be his partner again, I have failed you.”  Skyla bowed. 

She had to find a way to delay him; she needed to figure out what the hell what was going on.  He had no recollection of her actually being Chris’ partner, or her bringing Chris to him. 

“They are fools.  For someone who is non-modified you are perfect.”   Wesker stared down at her. 

“Thank you, Albert that is more than I deserve,”  Skyla said not making eye contact with him.

“Leon, I have Chris Redfield on the other line, it’s the best I can do,”  Hunnigan replied. 

“Thanks Hunnigan,”  Leon replied. 

“Leon, what the hell is going on?”  Chris asked. 

“Skyla and I were sent to investigate a facility that we were told you guys hands were tied on.  We had Intel there were some BOWs and we found one hell of a BOW.”  Leon replied.

“What did you find Leon?”  Chris’ voice was shaky. 

“Wesker.” 

“No, that’s not possible, Skyla and I killed him,”  Chris said. 

“Chris, I know what I saw.  But that’s not the problem, Skyla is barricaded in a lab with him right now Chris.  I know you know some of these Umbrella codes, you have to help me.”  Leon sounded desperate. 

“What have you tried?”  Chris asked. 

“I tried some Raccoon City dates and Mueller’s date of birth,”  Leon replied. 

“Have you tried 1960?”  Chris asked. 

Leon entered the numbers. 

“Nothing,” Leon replied. 

“Shit, try 1977 that’s when Wesker was hired by Umbrella.”  Chris spouted. 

Leon entered that set of numbers. 

“Chris I don’t think that is long enough,”  Leon responded

“Leon try 021693,”  Chris said sadly. 

Leon entered the numbers, the doors opened.  Unfortunately, the room was empty. 

“Shit,”  Leon said.

“It didn’t work?”  Chris asked hopeful

“No it did, they aren’t here,”  Leon asked entering the room. 

“Of course that date fucking worked.  Leon keep looking, also find as much information as you can.”  Chris said.

“Chris, what are those numbers?”  Leon asked.

“She hasn’t told you?”  Chris asked.

“No,”  Leon asked

“Ask her, its better it comes from her.  Another set of number to know is 102287.” 

“Thanks Chris,” Leon said. 

“Do you need back up?”  Chris asked.

“No.  I got this.”  Leon replied. 

“Don’t underestimate him, for both of your sake,”  Chris said.

Leon ended the call; he proceeded further into the lab.  He found a side room with file on Wesker. 

“A clone?” Leon asked out loud. 

He continued to read the file.  Someone had come in after Skyla and Chris fought and took his DNA and parts of his brain they could extract that was salvageable and brought it back to this facility and made a clone of him.  With the T-virus that was already in his DNA and with left over C-virus DNA from Jake and an accelerator they were able to make adult form.  He seemed to have some anomalies, he wasn’t as strong thankfully. 

Leon pulled out a scanner from his phone, he scanned the file and emailed the information to Hunnigan and Chris.  He continued his search for Skyla.  He had gone through a few more labs before he found Skyla in a smaller lab at computer typing. 

“Skyla what the hell were you thinking?”  Leon yelled. 

“Keep your voice down.  I was trying to keep your ass alive by the way what the hell are you still doing here?”  Skyla replied. 

“Trying to make sure we both get out of here alive,”  Leon responds annoyed. 

Skyla turns to face him and sighs. 

“Leon, you don’t know much danger you’re in.  I can handle him; I locked you out of that room for a reason.”  Skyla replied. 

“Did you enter that code?”  Leon asked.

“What code? I just hit the lock.  How did you get pass the lock anyway.”  Skyla replied. 

“Hunnigan linked me to Chris, He gave me an idea what the code could have been,”  Leon replied walking towards her. 

“What was the code?”  Skyla asked.

“021693, what does that mean?”  Leon replied. 

“It’s a specific date.”  Skyla sighed. 

“Want to tell me what that date is?”  Leon’s tone was hard.

“It’s the date Wesker took me from my family,”  Skyla replied annoyed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Leon asked hurt. 

“I thought Wesker was dead; I didn’t think it was relevant anymore,”  Skyla replied looking at the floor memories was flooding her mind. 

“Chris seems to think it was still relevant.  He figured out that was what Wesker was using to lock the door down.” Leon’s voice started to shake. 

“Leon, I’m sorry I wanted to put something like that behind me.  I wanted to forget. That wasn’t a great date for me.”  Skyla replied. 

“Why is Chris so privileged to know but not me? Skyla I want to know these things about you, I know this stuff hurts but I want to be there for you.”  Leon’s voice was slightly raised. 

“Like I said I wanted to forget, I figured with Wesker dead I could put that behind me.  I didn’t want that to be a part of us. We’ve had enough shit going on that I was hoping that something like that wouldn’t be one of them. How would you like it when the anniversary of Raccoon City comes up, and I say Happy Zombie day?” Skyla snarled. 

“You didn’t answer my question, why does Chris get to know?”  Leon asked. 

Skyla took in a breath and shook her head. 

“Chris knows because it was more relevant then; it made more sense for him to know because we were together when Wesker died,”  Skyla said softly. 

Leon looked as though Skyla had punched him in the stomach, she had hurt him, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  Leon turned on his heel and walked towards the door. 

“Leon I’m Sorry! Leon! Leon wait!”  Skyla called. 

He was out the door.

“Fuck!”  Skyla shouted. 

She ran after him, as she made it through the door she saw him standing halfway into the next lab.  There was a red light trained on his back.  Skyla ran as fast as she could towards him, just as she reached him she heard the shot fired, she rammed her shoulder into his back effectively shoving him out of the way.  However she felt a searing pain in right shoulder, she gasped, and then everything went black.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am sorry its taking me awhile to post a new chapter I am in crunch time for finals (ugh) also I am been working on revising my the prequel? to this story. Anyways here it is, I got a good portion of the next chapter written so hopefully it will be up sometime after my finals. Hope you guys like it.

Skyla woke up in a hospital bed. She found Leon asleep half on her bed, his hand covering hers. A nurse comes in to find her awake. 

"You’re finally awake Miss Matthews." The nurse whispers.

"How long have I been out?" Skyla asks her.

"6 days. How's your pain?" The nurse asks. 

"It’s bearable," Skyla replies. She looks over at Leon again. 

"He hasn't left your side." The nurse says quietly. 

"Do you know how long he's been sleeping?" Skyla asked. 

"He was like that earlier for rounds too." She replied. 

Skyla reached over running her hand through his hair wincing slightly at using her shoulder, she hated to wake him, but he couldn't be very comfortable like that. Leon leaned into her touch, he then stilled and sat upright. 

"You're awake." He stated. 

Skyla nodded at him.

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"Stop, don't worry about that now." He replied gripping her hand. 

"Can you update me?" Skyla asked. 

"Chris had dispatched a BSAA team that was nearby after we hung up, they got there right after you were shot. They have a tail on Wesker, but I don't think they have found him. Chris and Piers are on this pretty hard." Leon replied. 

"Do we know how he is still alive?" Skyla asked. 

"It's not the original Wesker, it's a clone," Leon replied. 

Skyla looked over at him. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the file he scanned at the facility and handed it to her. Skyla read it over and handed it back. 

"Who would do this?" She asked. 

"We don't know yet." He replied.

Leon looked down at her, and his face hardened. 

"What is it?" Skyla asked. 

" You have to quit sacrificing yourself for me," Leon said to her quietly. 

"That's not going to happen," Skyla replied. 

"Skyla one of these times you’re going to get yourself killed. You almost didn't make it this time." Leon said standing. 

Skyla attempted to sit up. 

“You don't get it do you, Leon? I'm not going let you be harmed if it means me putting my life on the line then so be it. Your life is far more valuable to this cause than mine is." Skyla said to him. 

Leon turned from her. 

"Why is my life more valuable than yours? You’re doing just as much for the cause as I am, what makes me so much more special?" Leon asked quietly still facing away from her.

"You have been in this far longer than I have. Well on the good side; you have been through so much Leon you deserve to see this through, to see all of this beaten." Skyla replied.

She managed to sit up in the bed and grab his hand. Leon turned and looked at her, his features softened. 

"You may have been in this a shorter time, but you deserve to see this to end with me," Leon said after a minute. 

"I have to get out of here; I have to make sure Wesker is stopped," Skylar replied. 

"You’re keeping your ass in that bed; you've been awake 10 minutes after being out for almost a week." Leon glared at her.

"Damn it Leon do realize what danger you’re in?" Skyla yelled at him.

“Don’t worry about me right now Skyla.  You need to recover, and I am going to make sure you do that.  If I got to take time off and keep you in bed, I will do it.”  Leon replied sternly. 

The nurse came back in the room looking at them. 

“What is going on in here, I heard yelling.” 

“Nothing,” Skyla replied staring Leon down. 

“The doctor is going to be in later to look you over. Don’t hesitate to hit the call button if you need anything.”  The nurse replied. 

Leon walked to the edge of the bed and sat down.  Skyla sighed sliding over she pulled him into the bed next to her.   Leon wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry Leon; I just can’t bear the idea of losing you,”  Skyla said burying her face into his chest.

“You’re not going to.”  He said kissing the top of her head. 

“Where is the joking Leon? I was waiting for some coy joke.” Skyla said looking up at him. 

“Maybe I’ll have one later for you,”  Leon said smirking at her. 

There was a knock at the door; a doctor appeared with a nurse behind him. 

“Am I interrupting something? I can come back later.”  The doctor said looking between. 

"No, come in,”  Leon said sliding out of Skyla’s grasped. 

Skyla huffed slightly and sat up in the bed with a little stiffness. 

“Miss Matthews.”  The doctor started. 

“Skyla.”  She corrected.

“Skyla, I am Doctor Smith I have been overseeing your care here.”  The doctor put his hand out for Skyla to shake. 

Skyla nodded at the doctor but didn’t take his hand. 

“I have to say you were incredibly lucky, except for some tissue damage we haven’t found any real damage in your shoulder.”  The doctor continued as he looked at her chart. 

“Why was I out for a week then?”  Skyla asked.

“That we do not know.  Some of your labs were slightly off nothing too concerning; we were giving you antibiotics through an IV to fight an infection just in case there was anything on the bullet. That might have caused it; stress beforehand plus the injury could have caused it as well.”  The doctor stated. 

“If there was no significant damage to my shoulder, when can I go home?”  Skyla asked. 

Leon glared over at her. 

“I would like to keep you here 24 more hours for observation, but I can’t force you to stay.”  The doctor replied. 

“If you do decide to leave we would require you to sign a waiver.” The nurse chimed in. 

“Skyla it’s only 24 more hours, please just stay one more day.”  Leon finally added.

Skyla looked over at a Leon then sighed shaking her head.

“Fine 24 hours, but that’s all they get,”  Skyla replied to him. 

“Thank you.  If you don’t mind, I would like to just quickly assess you since you are up.”  The doctor said to her. 

During the doctor’s assessment of Skyla, Leon’s phone rang.

“Damn it, It’s Hunnigan I got to take this.”

Leon got up and exited the room. 

“What is it Hunnigan? They are closing in on him? Can you email me this report? She’s awake; the doctor is looking at her now. Thanks, Hunnigan.”  Leon answered the call. 

As Leon was ending the call, the doctor and nurse were exiting the room.  Leon entered the room to find Skyla standing up and looking out the window. 

“Is everything okay?”  Leon asked. 

“Yeah, they said if I wanted to leave tomorrow I needed to give up and moving to regain my strength,”  Skyla said. 

“That’s not what I was referring to,”  Leon said walking towards her. 

“I keep replaying what I said to you back at facility back in my head; Leon I feel horrible.” Skyla turned towards him. 

“When your shoulder is better you can make it up to me,”  Leon replied with a smirk. 

“You just wait until I am out of this hospital,”  Skyla replied closing the distance between them.

“You need to take it easy,”  Leon said looking down to her. 

Skyla leaned up and place a small kiss on his lips. 

“Don’t worry I will.”  She said. 

The next 24 hours passed more quickly than what Leon anticipated.  Skyla was discharged the next morning.  As they left the hospital, Skyla pulled out her phone and made a call.  Leon gave her a funny look while she waited for the person on the other side to pick up. 

“Hey, Hunnigan.”  Skyla started. 

Leon glared at her, Skyla smiled and picked up her pace. 

“Yeah I am doing well, anyway I was wondering if you could give me an update on Redfield and Nivans if you have any,”  Skyla replied.

Leon picked up his pace to keep up with Skyla continuing to glare at her the whole way until they got to his car. 

“Can you send me those coordinates?”  Skyla asked Hunnigan.   

“Thanks, Hunnigan!”  Skyla said hanging up. 

“What the hell Skyla?”  Leon asked annoyed with her. 

“Leon I’ll rest when Wesker is taken down until then there is no time,”  Skyla replied to him. 

“Alright, let’s go,”  Leon said. 

Skyla and Leon arrived at the facility that Chris and Piers's coordinates were last pinged on. Skyla and Leon see on a security monitor that Chris and Piers have found Wesker and engaged in combat with him. Skyla looks up on a map close by and finds their location and runs in their direction. Leon yells after to come back, but Skyla ignores him. Leon runs after her frustrated with her.

Skyla quickly finds where Chris and Piers are fighting Wesker. Wesker tells Skyla to apprehend Chris, Skyla draws her weapon and aims at Chris like she is going to shoot him but quickly changes her aim to Wesker and fires. Wesker dodges and runs towards Skyla knocking her gun out her hand and grabbing her by her throat lifting her up into the air. Chris and Piers take the advantage and fires at Wesker hitting him. Leon enters the room in time to see Wesker drop Skyla and turn towards Chris. Skyla unsheathed her knife and jabs it into Wesker’s leg before he could dash towards Chris. Leon rushed to her side and checks on her before he fires a few rounds at Wesker. Wesker drops to the ground. 

"What are you two doing here?" Chris asks. 

"Skyla was worried about you two and called Hunnigan and got the coordinates, I couldn't let her come alone," Leon said. 

"That's what he wanted, he wants Skyla." Piers said. 

"He wanted all of us." Chris corrected.

Skyla bowed her head. 

"Get her out of here Leon we have this," Chris said.

"I'm not leaving, I'm already here we are going to finish this together," Skyla said picking up her gun. 

Piers shook his head but nodded. Wesker got up and laughed menacingly. 

He pulled out a gun and fired shots at the group missing all four of them. Chris rushes Wesker knocking him back a few inches. Wesker brings his knee up catching Chris in the chest causing him to fall; Piers fires at Wesker again knocking him back against a computer system. Wesker smiles and hits a button causing a self-destruct system to activate. Chris manages to stand and fires at Wesker, Leon follows suit. Wesker charges at Piers and Skyla and grabs them both. 

"Unless you want me to snap their necks drop your weapons," Wesker says to Chris and Leon. Chris lowers his weapon with Leon following his lead.

"Don't do it!" Skyla yells at both of them. 

Wesker grip tightens around Skyla, and she gasps.

"You showed such promise Skyla, it’s a shame I am going to have to kill you," Wesker growled.

"Fuck you." Skyla gasped. 

Leon was the first to set his gun down, Chris watching Leon follows suit. 

Wesker tosses Piers aside; he lands across the room. He keeps his grip on Skyla. 

"Let her go Wesker," Chris says. 

"No, I need her," Wesker says backing up towards the door. Piers picks up his gun slowly and aims it at Wesker. Just as Wesker is about hit button to go through the door Piers fires a single shot hitting Wesker in the temple. Wesker hits the ground, and Skyla hits the ground limp. Piers and Leon rush over to Wesker. Leon checks for a pulse and sighs in relief. Chris rushes to the computer to see if he can deactivate the self-destruct system.

"Nice shot," Leon says to Piers. 

Piers nods to Leon. 

"Get her out of here; I am going to help Chris," Leon tells him. 

Piers looked up at Chris for confirmation; Chris nods to him, Piers lifts Skyla up and walks out of the lab. Leon walks over to where Chris is.

"Are we actually deactivating this?" Leon asks him. 

"No were resetting it to give us time to get out; can you hit those two buttons?" Chris replied pointing to a set of buttons. 

Leon hits the buttons and nods to Chris. 

"Chris, you were going to disarm yourself; was it for both of them?" Leon asked. 

"Now is not the time for this," Chris said hitting one final button.

Leon looked over at him but nodded. 

"Captain I found some rockets just in case I am leaving for you." Piers' voice sounded in both Leon's and Chris' ear.

"Thanks Piers," Chris replied.

As Piers, the building Skyla came to and she struggled against him. 

"Where are Chris and Leon?" She asked. 

"They are coming; they are taking care of the facility." Piers said. 

"They are okay?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah come on." Piers signaled for her to follow. 

There was a motorcycle ahead as they approached they noticed there was still keys in it.

"Get on." Piers said getting on. 

Skyla looked back at the door of the facility hoping to see Chris and Leon. Shaking her head, she climbed on and gripped his waist tightly.

"You know if I was into girls this would be perfect," Piers smirked back at her as he started the motorcycle and popped the clutch. 

Skyla lightly smacked him on the shoulder. 

"I get to save the girl, and I am riding away with her on a motorcycle." Piers said. 

Skyla laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Plus it helps that you’re cute," Skyla said.

 As Piers made his way through the gate of the facility the building started to blow. Skyla's grip tightened on him. 

"I'm sure they made it out," Piers yelled back to her.

"Piers we can't leave without knowing," Skyla yelled. 

Piers sighed and pulled off just outside the gate. 

"Captain, did you make it out?" Piers called into the ear piece. 

There was another set of explosions, Skyla's grip loosed but Piers grabbed her arm and shook his head at her.

"Chris, do you copy?" Piers called into the earpiece once again.

Piers could hear gunfire in the ear piece.

"Captain!" Piers yelled.

"Piers we got to go back. We can't leave them what if they need back up?" Skyla said to him. 

"I have orders to get you out of here." Piers said to her.

"Fuck your orders! Leon and Chris are back there are you willing to sacrifice Chris for me?" Skyla yelled at him. 

Skyla wrenched her arm out of Piers grip and jumped off the bike she turned headed back towards the facility. 

"Skyla!" Piers yelled.

“Piers! What is going on? Piers!”  Chris’ voice was in Piers’ ear piece. 

“Skyla is headed back towards the facility.”  Piers shouted running after Skyla. 

“Where is she Piers?” Chris asked him. 

“Southside, we are just outside the gate.” Piers replied still chasing her. 

“Copy,”  Chris said. 

Another set of explosions happened in the distances, but they were getting closer to the location that Piers and Skyla were at. 

Skyla had just re-entered the gate she was closing in on the building when a body connected with hers and knocked her back.  A few seconds later the building exploded completely.  Skyla looked up to see Chris staring down at her. 

“You really haven’t changed have you?”  Chris asked her breathing heavily. 

“What are you talking about?”  Skyla asked staring into Chris’ eyes.

“Not following orders,”  Chris replied.

Skyla stared at him; she was fighting with herself not to lean up and kiss him like she had so many times in the past. 

“Are you okay?”  Chris asked her more quietly.

“Yeah, 200 pounds just sacked me,”  Skyla replied sarcastically to him.

Chris smirked at her.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.  Chris jumped up and held his hand out for Skyla to take.  Skyla pushed herself up to see the person that had cleared their throat was Leon.  She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. 

“Thank God you’re both all right,” She said laying her head on his shoulder.

Leon ran one of his hands down her back; he looked up in time to see Chris look away from them.

Piers walked up on them, he looked over at Chris and nodded.

“Is Wesker actually dead?”  Piers asked. 

“Yeah,”  Chris replied. 

“Even if he wasn’t I’m sure he is now,”  Leon said.  

“Can we get out of here?”  Skyla asked. 

“You’re the one that wanted to be here,”  Leon replied wryly. 

Skyla glared up at him. 

“I think she has a good idea,”  Chris replied. 

The four made their way to the exit.  Leon grabbed Skyla’s hand, she looked over at him confused. 

“Is everything okay?”  He asks her quietly. 

She stops and looks at him and nods. 

“Are you okay?”  She asks taking a step towards him.  

Leon nods at her giving her a small smile.  Chris and Piers noticed that Leon and Skyla weren’t behind them and stopped. 

“Is everything okay?”  Piers called back. 

Skyla tilts her head and gives Leon a questioning look. 

“Yeah were good,” Leon calls out. 

He nods on for them to continue.  Skyla nods and they catch up with Chris and Piers.  They make it back to their vehicles not long after. Leon and Chris nod to each other.  Piers and Skyla hug, after a Piers, scolds her again about running back towards the facility.  Skyla and Chris lock eyes for a moment and both nod to each other.  Skyla gets in the car with Leon.  Part of the car ride was really quiet which was partially normal for them, but Skyla wasn’t expecting it.  She was expecting Leon to yell at her about her running back towards the facility. 

“Piers is a pretty good shot.”  Leon finally said.

“Yeah, that’s what finally made Chris and Piers bond.  Before that Chris was so mean to him.”  Skyla replied looking over at Leon. 

“They weren’t always close?”  Leon asked her. 

“Oh god no, Chris was really mean to him at first, I felt really bad for Piers.  I guess Chris held a lot of resentment towards him at first when Anderson removed me as Chris’ partner which wasn’t Piers’ fault.” Skyla shook her head. 

“So what happened?”  Leon asked. 

“One day after about a week or two of Chris giving him the cold shoulder; I invited Piers to lunch to try and get to know him in hopes that I could help him get in Chris’ good graces. Chris saw us coming back from lunch and was convinced that Piers was scheming or he was trying to seduce me.”  Skyla snickered. 

Leon quickly shot her a look.

“I know.  Knowing what you know now, that’s ridiculous. But at the time I didn’t know Piers was gay, but even if I did, how would I have told Chris without outing Piers and breaking his trust? Even though I just did that,” Skyla said that last part quietly. 

“You told Chris about Piers?”  Leon asked her. 

“Yeah, back when we were at their apartment.”  Skyla frowned. 

Leon shook his head. 

“So what finally changed between them?”  Leon asked. 

“Chris saw Piers at the shooting range one day.  He finally got to see what a really great sniper Piers was well, is and he finally started warming up to him.  He found out that Piers had just gotten out of the Army and they bonded because of previous military background.” Skyla replied staring off into the trees. 

Things got quiet between them again as Skyla reminisced back to the days she was back with Chris and Piers.  She felt the car slowing and looked to see that they were pulling up to Leon’s apartment.

‘Did I agree to come back here?’ Skyla wondered to herself. 

Skyla shrugged it off, she really didn’t mind because she felt more comfortable at his apartment.  She followed him up to his apartment and inside.  She sat down beside Leon and looked over at him. 

“So is it too soon to make it up to you?”  Skyla asked him with her eyebrow raised.

Leon looked over at her and shook his head with a smile.

“How is your shoulder feeling?”  He asked her. 

“What shoulder?”  Skyla turned towards him. 

“That good huh,” Leon replied.

Skyla’s phone dinged, and she groaned.  She pulled it out finding it was a text from Hunnigan.  Skyla looked over at Leon then back at the text and smiled. Leon looked at her suspiciously, she texted Hunnigan back before putting her phone away. 

“Do I want to know what that was about?”  Leon asked her. 

“You will find out soon,”  Skyla replied with a devious smirk. 

Skyla looked over to Leon and raised her eyebrow.  She threw her left leg over his legs; positioning herself on his lap.  She gently grasped his face before running her hands back towards his hair she leans down and kisses him. Leon runs his hands up under her shirt.  Leon freezes when he gets to her shoulder.  He breaks the kiss and gives her a look of confusion. 

“You didn’t feel that?”  Leon asked her. 

Skyla shakes her head looking back at Leon equally as confused.  Leon unbuttons her shirt and pushes back the sleeve of where her injured shoulder is.  Leon pulls back the bandage, and a look of concern falls over his face. 

“What is it?”  Skyla asks. 

“Did anything happen at the lab when you were locked in the room with Wesker?”  Leon asked her. 

Skyla looks at her shoulder and finds that it completely healed. She stands up and pulls her shirt back over her shoulder.  She turned away from Leon. 

“Did he inject you with anything Skyla?”  Leon asked her taking a step towards her. 

“No,”  Skyla replied buttoning her shirt up.  

“Are you sure?”  Leon asked her.  

“The only thing that went into me was that bullet Leon,”  Skyla said looking at him with fear on her face. 

Leon pulled out his phone and started dialing.

“Who are you calling?”  Skyla asked him. 

Leon held his finger up, causing Skyla to glare at him. 

“Sherry, I need some help.  Skyla got shot last week and her shoulder is already fully healed.  Yeah, I need you to get us in contact with that lab as soon as possible. Thanks.”  Leon hung up his phone. 

Skyla was facing away from him, her shirt already buttoned completely. 

“I’m not going back to a lab to be experimented on.”  She told him. 

“Skyla we need to know what is going on with you,”  Leon replied.

Leon’s phone vibrated, he looked down and read over the text message.  He held up his phone. 

“Let’s get this over with.”  He said to her.    

 


	20. Chapter 20

Skyla got out of the limo and walked up to the entrance where two men opened the doors for her.  She nervously entered the large elegantly decorated entry way she pauses momentarily glancing around at the other attendees that currently was around. She sees Hunnigan talking with Leon; his back is to Skyla just off from the base of the stairs at the bar.  Skyla takes in a deep breath cursing slightly at the stiletto heels she decided to wear.  Hunnigan happens to see Skyla at the top of the stairs and nudges Leon as Skyla descends the stairs. Leon turns and watches her decent when she was about three-quarters of the way down he walks over to the stairs meeting her at the base.

“So this is why you called and told me to meet you here? You wanted to make a grand entrance?”  Leon teased. 

“No I was honestly running behind, and I didn’t want you to have to wait around for me,”  Skyla replied. 

“I can’t figure out what was causing you to run behind; this dress leaves very little to the imagination,”  Leon replied looking her over. 

Skyla’s dress was a simple yet elegant full-length black silk gown with a snug waist and a slit mid-thigh showing her long legs. The top half of the dress was slit plunging all the way to her waist showing her chest in elegant but prominent manner. 

Skyla blushed and glanced at Hunnigan before leaning in and whispering,

“You can thank Hunnigan; it was her suggestion.”  Skyla pulled back with a smirk. 

Leon turned and looked at Hunnigan; he turned and led Skyla over to where he and Hunnigan were originally standing. 

“Good evening Hunnigan.”  Skyla greeted Hunnigan. 

“Skyla, I was hoping to meet your mystery boyfriend,” Hunnigan replied with a smirk. 

Skyla and Leon look at each other for a moment. 

“Yeah he was just so busy, it was great that Leon is such a great partner though, sacrificing a date to come with me,” Skyla replied looking over at him. 

Leon shook his head he then turned to Skyla.  Skyla looked over at him curiously, Leon gave her a sly grin before placing his hand under her chin and tilting her head, he leaned down connecting his lips with hers.

“I knew it!”  Skyla heard Hunnigan say. 

Skyla broke the kiss giving Leon a slight glare before shaking her head. 

“Blowing the cover,” Skyla whispered to him.

“Johnson owes me $50,” Hunnigan muttered. 

Leon looked over to Hunnigan for a moment before looking back to Skyla. 

“I called in a favor, I know I just blew the cover, but I invited someone so that we don’t get in trouble with the higher-ups,” Leon whispered in her ear. 

Skyla gave him a questioning look.  Leon nodded to a dark haired guy talking to a group.  Skyla smiled for a half a second before she realized who else he was talking to. 

“What is she doing here?”  Skyla asked Leon. 

“Claire? I think she is dating an agent.”  Leon replied with a shrug.

Skyla turned to the bar and ordered a drink.  She felt like she was going need something strong to get her through the night. 

“Is there a problem Sky?”  Leon asked her. 

“Why would you ask that?”  Skyla asked him. 

“You don’t look thrilled to see Claire,” Leon replied with a smirk. 

“Oh you know she kind of hates my guts,” Skyla replied. 

“Is there a history there I need to know about?”  Leon asked. 

“Not worth mentioning here, but if you think about it, you might figure it out kind of quickly,” Skyla replied. 

The bartender handed Skyla her drink, Skyla smiled and handed him the payment. She took a sip of her drink.  Skyla nodded to Hunnigan and then turned to Leon.

“I am going to go say Hi to Piers, want to join me?”  Skyla asked. 

“Johnson is waving me over, go say Hi and meet me over there when you’re done?”  Leon replied.     

“Sending me to the wolves alone?”  Skyla replied. 

“I’ll make it up to you.”  Leon kissed her on the cheek carefully to where it looked like he was whispering something in her ear. 

Skyla made her way over to where Piers was taking a deep breath on the way to calm herself; she put on a smile and approached Piers. 

“Hey there mister, should you be drinking?”  Skyla asked coolly.

“I should be asking you the same thing, especially in that dress.”  Piers said turning to Skyla.

Piers leaned down and hugged her while leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Skyla smirked at him; she then nodded curtly to Claire. 

“Claire, it’s nice to see you again,” Skyla said to her. 

“Likewise Skyla, you look nice,” Claire replied to her. 

“Thanks, so do you,” Skyla replied to her. 

They all talked for a moment, Skyla feeling super uncomfortable under Claire’s gaze. 

“Piers I just wanted to come say Hi, I need to meet back up with Leon; will I see you a little later?”  Skyla asked him. 

"Yeah, can I get a dance later?" He asked. 

"Of course, anything for you Piers," Skyla nodded to him before walking off under Claire's intense gaze. 

She wandered off into the crowd; she considered heading back to the bar before she noticed Leon waving for her to join him and Johnson; when she reached where they were standing she shook Johnson’s hand in greeting, along with a few others.

“You look stunning Skyla,” Johnson remarked. 

“Thank you; you look handsome yourself sir,” Skyla replied. 

“Everything go okay?”  Leon asked her. 

“Sure,” Skyla replied. 

Leon gave her a cautious look but went back to the conversation that he was carrying with Johnson and the others.  Occasionally Skyla would smirk or add to the conversation but otherwise, she would zone out.  Soon Leon offered to go sit and chat with another group to which Skyla nodded and said her goodbyes to Johnson.

“Is everything okay?”  Leon asked once they were out of earshot. 

“Yeah, everything is great.  Why?”  Skyla asked. 

“You don’t seem yourself,” Leon replied looking her over. 

“I’m just out of my element,” Skyla replied with a smile.

“Do you want me to take you home?”  Leon asked with slight concern. 

“I’m fine.”  Skyla placed her hand on his hand to reassure him. 

Leon found a table that was unoccupied, and they sat down. 

“You didn’t talk to Piers very long,” Leon stated. 

“We said what needed to be said,” Skyla replied.  

Leon watched her closely.  Skyla had been very distant with him; he was surprised that she had actually shown up to the gala. 

“Have they found out what is going on?”  Leon asked treading carefully around the subject of her shoulder.

 “They have done a lot of tests, but they haven’t found what caused it yet,” Skyla replied looking down at the table. 

Leon looked as though he was about to ask her something but got quiet, Skyla turned to find Piers walking towards them causing Skyla to sigh. 

“Hey Leon, Skyla can I get that dance now?”  Piers asked as he approached them. 

“Sure Piers.”  Skyla smiled at him. 

“You don’t mind do you, Leon?”  Piers asked. 

Leon shook his head and smiled.  Skyla gave him a help me look but got up and let Piers lead her to a connecting ballroom.  There were a surprising amount of people in the ballroom dancing to current music.  Piers grabbed Skyla’s hand and led her through the crowd to the center.  Skyla let Piers set the rhythm for them to dance.  After a song, Skyla leaned in close so she could talk to Piers.  

"Have you and Chris talked or made any progress in the relationship department?" Skyla asked Piers wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, I can't bring myself to make the first move." Piers replied. 

"But you already did!" Skyla sighed.

"I was drunk; he doesn't think I meant anything by it." Piers replied. 

"I talked to him about it Piers, he knows. Just talk to him." Skyla told him swaying her hips with the rhythm he had set.

"I can't; I know that he still loves you." Piers told her.

Skyla stopped dancing and stared at Piers.

"He needs to move on Piers; plus I want to see both of you happy. I know that you can make him happy Piers." Skyla said picking the rhythm back up.

"What's wrong Skyla, you can't be completely happy unless you know he has moved on? Do you still have feelings for Chris?" Piers pried. 

“Is this why you asked me to dance Piers, to tell me this? I am with Leon, and you know this.”  Skyla glared at him. 

“Are you happy with him?”  Piers asked her. 

“Of course I am. I wouldn’t be with him if I wasn’t.”  Skyla snarled.

“So you’re saying you feel nothing for Chris?” Piers inquired.

“Piers, just because I am in this dress does not mean I will not kick your scrawny ass,” Skyla replied to him.

“Skyla you didn’t answer my question.”  Piers looked down at her.     

"Fuck you Piers." Skyla dropped her arms and stood there glaring at him. 

"You're still in love with Chris; your struggling with whom you want to be with more, is that why you haven't called me since the mission with Wesker?" Piers pushed more. 

Skyla’s eyes welled up, tears on the brink of rolling over, she shook her head glaring at Piers. Skyla shoved him as hard as she could causing him to stumble a bit.

“Go fuck yourself, Piers.”  Skyla snapped.

She turned on her heel and walked off from Piers leaving him completely confused. 

Skyla walked out of the ballroom in haste, not seeing Leon watching her while he was talking to someone.  He excused himself from the conversation and followed her for a minute.

“Skyla,” Leon called. 

Skyla stopped and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself before Leon got to her.  Skyla heard footsteps coming up behind her. 

“I’m fine,”  Skyla said aloud. 

“Okay, then why did you just look like someone ran over your cat?”  Leon asked quietly. 

“Because Piers kidnapped it, tied it a sack and drowned it,”  Skyla replied darkly. 

“Want me to take you home?”  Leon asked her. 

“No, stay and enjoy yourself.  I am going to go home and deal with this myself.”  Skyla replied. 

“Let me take you, we haven’t got to spend any time together the last few weeks,”  Leon said cupping her cheek. 

“You don’t want to be a part of this pity party. I am going to drink a few glasses of wine and go to bed.”  Skyla replied placing her hand on his. 

“Skyla what is going on?”  Leon asked her. 

“What do you mean?”  Skyla asked Leon. 

“You have been so distant with me for past few weeks,”  Leon replied.

“I’ve been going through tests every day after work for the past few weeks to find out what the hell is going on with me Leon.”  Skyla snarled.

“What has gotten into you?”  Leon replied. 

“That would probably be my fault.”  Piers came up on their conversation.

Leon turned around and stared at Piers while Skyla glared at him over Leon’s shoulder.  Leon turned back to Skyla to find her glaring at him. 

“What the hell is going on?”  Leon asked.

“He thinks he knows what’s going on, making accusations.”  Skyla snarled at Piers.

“If she would call me and let me know, maybe I wouldn’t have to assume.”  Piers replied. 

“Would someone tell me what is going on here?”  Leon asked. 

“He assumes that because I haven’t called him that I am still in love with Chris.”  Skyla glared at Piers. 

Leon turned to look at Piers then back at Skyla.

“You haven’t told Piers what has been going on?”  Leon asked her quietly. 

Skyla shook her head, Leon sighed he walked over to Skyla and pulled back her dress just slightly to show Piers her shoulder.  Piers stared hard slightly confused. 

“I don’t understand.”  He finally said after a minute. 

“After the mission, we discovered her shoulder had completely healed, we don’t know what happened, and she has been going under testing,”  Leon replied.

“Are you infected?”  Piers asked. 

“Not that they can find, but they don’t know what caused it either,”  Skyla replied turning away from both of them. 

“Why didn’t you call me?  You used to tell me everything Skyla.”  Piers asked her. 

Skyla looked at the floor, shaking her head. 

“I didn’t want you blabbing to Chris. It’s bad enough I put Leon in danger, I didn’t need everyone else knowing.”  She replied. 

‘Did she really think she put me in danger?’  Leon stared at her. 

“I’m going to go; I have more testing in the morning,”  Skyla replied.

“Let me take you home,”  Leon replied. 

“Stay and enjoy the rest of the night,”  Skyla replied kissing him on the cheek. 

“Skyla,” Leon said softly grabbing her hand. 

“Skyla at least let one of us take you home.”  Piers chimed in. 

Skyla stared at Piers for a moment before nodding. 

“Okay,” She replied. 

“Still want to take me home?”  Skyla asked Leon. 

Leon smiled and nodded; he looked over to Piers and nodded. 

“Skyla, are we still besties?”  Piers asked with a small smile. 

Skyla looked over to Piers, she let go of Leon’s hand and walked over to Piers and hugged him. 

“Even when you’re an ass, you’re still my little brother,”  Skyla replied.  

Skyla walked back over to Leon; he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked towards the main entrance.  Leon then guided them to the main staircase and out of the building. Leon handed the valet his ticket, and they waited quietly as the valet brought his car around.  The valet pulled up and got out leaving the door open and circled around opening the passenger door for Skyla.  Leon guided Skyla to the door, Skyla got in, and Leon shut the door.  He gave the valet a tip and circled around and got into the driver seat and drove off towards Skyla’s apartment. 

“Did Piers have a point?”  Leon asked. 

“Leon, what are you talking about?”  Skyla asked him.

“Are you still in love with Chris?”  Leon asked Skyla. 

“Leon, how can you even ask me that?”  Skyla looked over at Leon.

“Skyla can you just answer the damn question?”  Leon asked slightly frustrated. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,”  Skyla replied. 

“Tell me what? What do you want to tell me Skyla?”  Leon asked her.

“I love you.” 

 


	21. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates

Okay so don't hate me but I am still working on this and the prequeI, BUT l also am working on ANOTHER project. :: hides:: For now it's a secret. Lots of love guys. Hopefully, soon you will find out what is going on with Leon and Skyla but until then....watch for updates with the prequel.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got this out a lot sooner than I realized I would be able to. However, it is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be.

Leon looks over to Skyla, a smile crosses his lips.

"Pay attention to the road," Skyla tells him with a small smile. 

Leon looks back to the road just in time to see a car in their lane headed towards them at a fast speed; he slams on the brakes and swerves just barely missing the other car but causing him to lose control of his car. The car slides off the road sideswiping a tree. The air bags deploy throwing Leon's head back into the seat. Skyla's head hit the passenger window before the airbags could deploy causing her lose consciousness.

“Skyla,” Leon looks over to Skyla and attempts to wake her.

Leon pulls out his phone. 

“I need an ambulance,” Leon said into his phone after he dialed for 911, internally he was cursing the other car that was in their lane.  For once he was not at fault for wrecking.

Once the ambulance arrived Skyla woke briefly but couldn't tell them anything before she lost consciousness again, Leon got in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital with Skyla. It felt like the longest ride of his life.  He felt horrible that this happened.

Once they arrived in the emergency room, Skyla starts to stir. She has a confused look on her face.

“Who are you?” She asks Leon looking up at him. 

“It’s me Leon Skyla,” Leon replies to her confused.

“I’m sorry I don’t know you, where are Chris and Piers?”  Skyla asks looking around the room.  

 “Hey Piers, I want to start this off that Skyla is okay, but we are in the emergency room, she has no memory and is asking for you and Chris. Can you come down here?”  Leon was hurt by her request.

 While waiting for Piers, the doctor pulls Leon aside.

“Mr. Kennedy, I know this is rough that your girlfriend doesn’t recognize you but try to have patience with her and try not to take offense, she has amnesia. Hopefully, it's temporary, and it will be probably be gone in a few days’ time.”

Leon nods, he looks into the room at Skyla.  He felt horrible she was in the situation.  He walked back into the room and sat in the chair beside her. 

“I called Piers; he said he is on his way,”  Leon told her.

“Thank you, you said your name was Leon?”  Skyla replied. 

“Yeah, how are you feeling?”  Leon asked her. 

“My head hurts, but otherwise I think I am okay. Leon? Can you tell me about what's happening?" Skyla asked Leon. 

Leon looked up at her and nodded. 

"Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked her.

Skyla watched Leon for a moment. 

"I've obviously lost some time, why don't fill me in why we are here?" Skyla smirked at him.

"We were at a gala together for work. I was taking you home, and we were in a car accident." Leon replied.

"Together? Like as in partners?" Skyla asked him. 

"Yes and no Skyla. We are partners within the government. We are DSO agents, but we are together as in dating, we have been for a while." Leon replied. 

Skyla frowned and then looked out into the hall for a while. She watched the doctors, nurses, and patients walk by she concentrated on them quietly; finally, she looked back at Leon. 

"I am really sorry Leon. I want to remember, I really do," Skyla replied to him. 

Leon stood and walked over to the hospital bed; he placed his hand on hers. 

"It's okay, this isn't your fault, and you’re trying. That’s what really counts." He replied to her with a smile.

"Thank you for calling Piers and not being too upset by this," Skyla replied. 

Leon leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Skyla felt calmed by the gesture and smiled up at him, Leon sat back down in the chair.  Piers had decided it was best not to tell Chris and drove from the gala down to the hospital. When Piers showed up Skyla smiled at Piers, Leon excused himself to give them a few minutes alone.

“Piers, where is Chris?” Skyla asks him.

“Chris is on a mission,” Piers responded to her.

He hated lying to her, but he felt it was for the best.

“Why aren’t you with him?”  Skyla asked suspiciously. 

“It's a top secret mission Skyla; He was sent alone this time, I don’t even have any details about this one,” Piers told her.

“Can you give me more details about Leon?” Skyla asked Piers.

“Skyla, you and Chris haven’t been together for a little over a year.  Actually, you and Leon have been dating for about 9 months now.”  Piers sighed as he tried to explain things to her.

“9 months? How long have Chris and I been separated?”  Skyla asked Piers. 

“I don’t know exactly.  Skyla, do you remember that there was a mission that Chris and I went on about a year a half ago?”  Piers asked

Skyla shook her head, Piers frowned at her.  He couldn’t wrap his head around this situation, he had just seen her two hours ago.  Leon came back with coffee for both of them. 

“Thank you,”  Skyla said to him. 

  The doctor came into the room and knocked on the door.

“Mr. Kennedy your scans are clear.  Miss Matthews, you are clear there are no signs of a concussion.  I will sign the documents for you two to leave. You both should be out of here in the next 10 minutes or so.”  The doctor nodded at them and left and the room. 

Piers looked over at Skyla and smiled.

“Piers can I talk to you for a minute?”  Leon asked Piers. 

“Sure,” Piers replied following Leon outside of the room.

“Would you mind spending the night with her and keeping an eye on her? I don’t think in her state she would feel comfortable with me staying with her.  I made a call to have her testing rescheduled until her memory starts coming back.  The blood they pulled here is being sent to the labs for now to cover the test for tomorrow.”  Leon leaned against the wall. 

“I don’t mind at all. But don’t you think you should ask her what she wants?”  Piers asked. 

“I think it might be better this way,”  Leon responded.

“I’ll keep you updated, how are you getting home though?” Piers asked him.

“Hunnigan is sending a rental car; the government is going to love this,”  Leon replied sarcastically.  

“Are you sure? I don’t mind giving you a ride home.”  Piers replied. 

“It’s fine; just keep her safe for me.”  Leon smiled looking into the room. 

“You know I will.”  Piers replied.

Leon walked down the hall, and Piers went back into Skyla’s room. 

“What is going on?”  Skyla asked. 

“He asked me to keep an eye on you.”  Piers replied. 

“So I need a babysitter now?” Skyla asked with a smirk. 

“No, he is just worried about you. He didn’t think you would be comfortable with him sleeping in your bed.”  Piers replied.

 “Is he going to be okay?”  Skyla asked.

“I think so,”  Piers responded with a smile. 

A few minutes later Piers and Skyla left the hospital with Piers driving Skyla to her apartment. 

“So this is my apartment?”  Skyla asked looking around when they walked in. 

“Yeah, the government provided it to you when you took the DSO position.”  Piers replied. 

“Doesn’t feel like home,” Skyla replied looking over to Piers sadly. 

“Your room is through there, go take a shower and let me know when you’re dressed.”  Piers replied. 

“Yes, daddy.”  Skyla rolled her eyes. 

“Skyla I swear you are so creepy sometimes. I don’t know how Chris put up with you.”  Piers replied shaking his head.

“I never called Chris daddy.”  Skyla winked at him.

“Actually you kind of did.”  Piers replied. 

Skyla looked at him mortified. 

“You were drunk, and you weren’t together anymore but you still kind of did,”  Piers smirked at her. 

Skyla turned and walked towards her room and shut the door.  Skyla grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. 

_‘Hey Leon, We arrived at Skyla’s apartment a few minutes ago.  Before we left the hospital, she seemed worried about you.  Maybe she is getting her memory of you back without realizing? Anyway, I had her get in the shower. I figured I would text you let you know she is home and safe.’_

_‘I dare you to go in there and take a picture and send it to me._ ’  Piers received a few minutes later.

Piers looked at his phone completely mortified, he was about to reply when he received another text right behind it.

_‘I’m kidding; don’t really do that she will kill the both of us.’_

Piers breathed a sigh of relief.  He loved Skyla, but she had better be dying or dead if he was going into a bathroom to see her naked. 

 _‘Ha ha very funny,’_ Piers replied.

Skyla emerged from her room a few minutes later.  

“Why don’t you go ahead and go to bed Skyla.  You’ve been cleared to sleep, and you need the rest.”  Piers told her. 

Skyla stood in the doorway staring at him.

“What?”  Piers asked. 

“Can you sleep with me tonight?”  She asked him.

“Really Skyla?”  Piers asked her staring at her. 

“Come on, I don’t feel like I know this place.  I need a cuddle buddy.”  Skyla pouted. 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.”  Piers replied shaking his head at her. 

“Thank you Piers,”  Skyla replied going back into her room. 

Piers entered her room a few minutes later to find Skyla sitting in her bed looking at her phone sadly. 

“What is it?”  He asked her. 

“Nothing,” She replied shutting it off and putting it on the bed side table. 

Piers took his shirt off, and he got into the bed and sat beside her.

“You were hoping this was all just a bad dream and you would find all the pictures of you and Chris in there.”  Piers said quietly.

Skyla could only nod; Piers waved her over to him, Skyla scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s going be okay, come on let’s get some sleep.”  Piers said to her. 

Piers lay down, and Skyla scooted a little closer and laid down next laying her back on his shoulder.  Piers laid there quietly for a few minutes when he heard Skyla’s breathing even out.  He looked over and saw her were closed.  He waited a few more minutes before he moved slowly out from under and grabbed his phone from his pants. 

 _‘Hey Chris, sorry to bug you so late but I need a favor.  Can you bring me some clothes to Skyla’s?  Don’t worry I’ll explain when you get here.  Please text me she is asleep, and I don’t want her to wake up.’_ Piers sent the text to Chris. 

 _‘Yeah, not a problem. Send me her address.’_ Piers received a few minutes later. 

Skyla stirred slightly and nuzzled the spot she was laying at. Piers moved next to her just so she had his warmth again.  Piers was almost asleep when he got the text from Chris.

_‘Here.’_

Piers carefully got out of the bed and put his shirt back on making his way to the living room.  He opened the door and put his finger to his lips and moved out of the way to let Chris in.

“What is going on?” Chris whispered. 

“Leon and Skyla were in a wreck after the gala.  She hit her head pretty badly apparently during the wreck and was knocked unconscious. When she woke up, she didn’t know who Leon was and she was asking for you and me.  Leon called me, and I went to the hospital.  I didn’t want to involve you if I didn’t need to. ” Piers replied quietly.

“Is she okay?”  Chris asked quietly looking towards her room.

“Yeah,” Piers replied. 

“Why isn’t Leon here with her?”  Chris asked looking around.

“He didn’t think she would be comfortable with him right now.  Like I said Skyla didn’t have any idea who Leon was.”  Piers replied. 

“I am going to.  Keep me updated on her?”  Chris asked. 

“Piers?”  Skyla emerges from her room rubbing her face. 

Piers and Chris look over to Skyla.  She freezes when she sees Chris, her breath hitches slightly.  Piers could see she was fighting with herself. 

“Hey Skyla,” Chris finally says after a minute.

“Hey Chris,” Skyla stares at him. 

Skyla looks at the two men standing in her living room; she slowly backs up into her room and shuts the door. 

Chris stared at the door confused for a moment before looking back to Piers.

“Let me know if you two need anything else,” Chris says to him.

Piers nodded, as Chris let himself out.  Piers grabbed the bag that Chris brought him and walked to Skyla’s room.  Skyla was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up and her head lying on her knees. 

“Are you okay Skyla?” Piers asked quietly. 

“You lied to me,” Skyla’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

She laid down she rolled over facing the wall.  Piers sat the bag down and climbed into the bed with her. 

“You want to talk?”  Piers asked her.

Skyla was quiet for a long time; he thought she might have fallen asleep. 

“No,” she finally responded.

She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.  Piers got up and tried the door knob it was locked.

“Skyla,” Piers called out to her. 

After a few minutes, Piers sighed; Piers walked back to the bed and sat on the corner of the bed, he debated on calling Leon and seeing in if maybe he could comfort her but decided Skyla might not be ready for that yet. He gave her a few minutes before he got up and walked over to the bathroom and tried the door knob, it was still locked. 

“Skyla, talk to me sweetie,” Piers called through the door.

“Piers, that fight we had earlier, what if you had been right and I just didn’t realize it?”  Skyla said through the door. 

Piers froze and stared at the door. 

“Skyla are your remembering?”  Piers asked through the door. 

“I remember the fight,”  Skyla replied. 

“Open the door Skyla,” Piers said. 

It took a minute but finally, he heard a click; he tried the knob again, and the door opened. Skyla stood there looking at him, her eyes were red, and her face was tear streaked. 

“Skyla I was stupid, that fight shouldn’t have happened.” Piers said staring at her. 

“But what if you were right? What if subconsciously I didn’t know it or something?”  Skyla asked him. 

“Skyla trust me, you love Leon.  You care about Chris; we both know that nothing will change that. The both of you had a bond that can’t just go away. But you are in love with Leon. I saw that earlier tonight before you left the gala, the way you looked at him there is no denying it.”  Piers said walking to her. 

Skyla laid her head on his chest. Piers wrapped his arms around her; he was glad that Leon had asked him to watch over her tonight.

“Hey, why don’t we get you bed and actually get you to sleep?”  Piers told her. 

“Gee Piers here I thought you were gay, but here you are trying to get me in bed,” Skyla smirked at him. 

Piers shoved her playfully towards her room and towards her bed. Skyla got in the bed and laid down, Piers grabs a pair of PJ bottoms and went into the bathroom and changed.  Piers got into the bed with her and lay down, Skyla snuggled up to Piers. 


	23. Goodbyes and Past Loves.

Piers woke up to find Skyla not asleep or around. He got out of her bed and checked around finding her sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Piers walked up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, Skyla looks up at Piers and sighs. Piers circles around and sits down beside her. 

"Are you okay?" Piers asked her.

Skyla nods and sips her coffee.

"So what's going on?" Piers asks looking over at her. 

"Nothing," Skyla replies stating at the floor.

Piers sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. 

"Skyla you know you can talk to me," Piers tells her as he opens the bottle. 

"Piers I'm just not sure what to say,"  Skyla replies. 

"Is this going back to what we were talking about last night?" Piers questioned her.

"Yeah, I know what you said, but in getting my memories back, I remembered that I have I have been fighting with myself," Skyla replied.

She placed her coffee on the coffee table and turned and faced Piers. 

"How long?" Piers asked looking at her concerned.

"That I'm not sure," Skyla replied.

"What were you going to do take off like you did before?" Piers asked her with a hint of frustration.

"I wish that would quit getting thrown in my face; you have no idea what you are talking about, you weren't here. I lost it, and I was losing him too so I didn't know what to do," Skyla replied looking away. 

"You did lose it?" Piers asked with a pained expression.

"Yeah, when I lost communication with you and Chris during that mission I guess the stress of the situation wasn't good or at least that's what the doctors thought," Skyla replied.

"Shit Skyla, do you want to go back to Chris and try to work it out?" Piers asked.

"I have no idea what I want at this point. I don't want to hurt Leon, but I can't help but not wonder if Chris and I can't work things out. Also who is to say he would want to work things out," Skyla replied. 

"You could always just call Chris over and kiss him and find out that way," Piers joked. 

Skyla glared at Piers, she turned around and grabbed her coffee and took another sip of her coffee. 

"Is that Irish?" Piers smirked at her. 

Skyla put her middle finger up and lowered her cup and blew him a kiss. Skyla got up and went into her room and grabbed her phone. She stared down at it for a moment before sending a text.

She grabbed some clothes from her closet and dressed. She exited her room to find Piers sitting on the couch watching TV. 

"You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on me; come on were going out," Skyla said. 

Piers turned and looked at her. 

"Can I get dressed?" He asked her.

"Nah, we need to get you a girlfriend or something," Skyla smirked.

"Uh huh, let me take a shower if I am going out and getting a girlfriend. But if I were interested in girls I would have been working on someone already," Piers replied shaking his head.

"Damn it Piers why didn't you say something! I would have jumped your bones a long time ago!" Skyla yelled at him as he shut the door. 

Skyla's phone dinged, and she looked down and sighed. 

"So where are we going?" Piers asked as emerged out of her room 20 minutes later. 

"I'm taking your advice; we are going out for breakfast," Skyla replied.

"I didn't say anything about food," Piers looked at her confused.

"No but your apartment has more food than mine does," Skyla said with her eyebrow raised trying to hint at what was going on.

"Why don't you have any food here?" Piers asked. 

"Been staying at Leon's," Skyla said grabbing her bag and keys. 

Skyla and Piers left the apartment and stopped outside her car. 

"Want to drive?" Skyla asked holding the keys up.

"You trust someone else to drive?" Piers asked.

"I trust you to drive," Skyla replied.

"Why is that?" Piers crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Aren't you the best driver the BSAA got?" Skyla smirked.

Piers grabbed the keys and got in with Skyla following suit. They drove in silence listening to the radio. Piers pulled up to his apartment building and parked, he looked over at Skyla who raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked him.

He shook his head and got out, Skyla following him a moment later. Piers handed her the keys, and she threw them in her bag and followed him into the building. Piers pulled out his own keys once he got to the apartment he shared with Chris and unlocked the door. The living room area was empty, and Skyla sighed inwardly. Piers set his keys on the counter, he turned to Skyla.

"Want anything to drink?" Piers asked.

"Stay out of the alcohol you two," Chris said coming out his room. 

Skyla stuck her tongue out at him causing Chris to walk up to her.

"Unless you’re using that for something else I suggest you keep that in your mouth," He whispered to her. 

Skyla smirked at Chris but looked him in the eye.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Skyla asked him.

Chris looked over to Piers, then back down at Skyla.

"Of course," he replied. 

Chris headed back towards his room and motioned for Skyla to follow him. Skyla followed him into his room and shut the door. 

"What's up Skyla?" Chris asked. 

Skyla sat down on his bed and looked up at him; Chris sat beside and looked over at her.

“I don’t know where to begin Chris,” Skyla started looking down at the floor.

“Talk to me; that’s why you’re here,” Chris encouraged her. 

“Please tell me you moved on; that you have someone else,” Skyla whispered. 

Chris' face went hard, and he looked at the floor as well, he was quiet as well for a long while. 

“I can’t do that Skyla,” Chris replied looking over at her. 

“Which part?”  Skyla asked him.

“Skyla I can’t move on, I love you.  Why are you asking me this?” Chris replied looking at the floor again.  

“Fuck Chris, you know how to make things hard on me don’t you?”  Skyla smiled at him.

“What about the whole Piers kissing you thing? There is nothing going on between the of you?” Skyla asked curiously.

Chris looked back at her completely confused.    Skyla bit her bottom lip and shakes her head. 

“Come on Skyla, he was drunk, and I thought about it, after you told me abou it when you were here last, but I am just not interested in men,” Chris replied

“I’m probably going to regret this,” Skyla tells him as she grabs his face. 

She hesitated for a moment before connecting their lips and feels familiar electricity that she had not felt in a long time. Chris pushed her back onto his bed pressing his weight into her.  He licked her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth, she opened her mouth meeting his tongue.  She battled him for dominance, letting him win but breaking the kiss once he did win; she leaned back and looked into his eyes. 

“You know when I said to either use your tongue for something else or keep in your mouth, this isn’t what I had in mind,” Chris panted. 

Skyla smirked and shook her head; she leaned up and gently kissed him again. 

“I need to do something; but I promise we are continuing this,” Skyla told him.

Skyla went to get up, but Chris grabbed her arm, Skyla looked at confused. 

“I want something from you if I agree to this,” Chris said to her.

“What?” Skyla asked him looking confused. 

“I want what you promised when I got back from that mission,” Chris replied looking at her seriously. 

“Does it have to be right away?” Skyla asked worriedly.

“I’ll give you one year,” Chris replied. 

“I think I can work with that, do you think the BSAA will take me back?”  Skyla asked. 

“You want to come back to the BSAA?” Chris asked hopeful.

“I should have never left; it’s where I actually belong,” Skyla smiled. 

“Yeah that shouldn’t be a problem,” Chris replied. 

“I need to take care of few things back at my apartment and work on my transfer.  I’ll see you in a day or two,” Skyla said getting up.

“Do you know where you’re going to stay?” Chris asked her. 

“Not yet, I guess I will work on that too,” Skyla replied.

“Why not stay here for the time being? Bring a bag and put everything else in storage.” Chris replied.

“Are you sure?” Skyla asked. 

Chris smirked and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist; he leaned in and kissed her.  Skyla tangled her fingers in his hair, causing Chris to moan using this Skyla slid her tongue into his mouth; she explored his mouth tasting him one last time before she broke the kiss. 

“I really got to go; I don’t want to, but I need to make these arrangements,” Skyla told him. 

Skyla got up and made her way to the door, she stopped and lingered at his door.  She nodded to him and walked out Piers was sitting on the couch looking at his phone; his eyebrow rose when he saw her.

“What?”  Skyla asked when she got closer. 

Piers snapped a picture of her and turned his phone and showed her.  Her lips were swollen, her hair was about the same, but it was slightly frizzy. 

“Care to explain?”  Piers asked. 

“Nope,” Skyla said making her way to the door. 

“You’re just going let my imagination run wild?”  Piers asked. 

“Already is apparently,” Skyla replied. 

Skyla opened the door to leave, Piers was about to follow her out. 

“Stay here; I don’t want him blaming you for this,” Skyla turned and told him. 

Piers looked at her surprised but nodded.  Skyla left the apartment and drove to HQ; she walked in and slid her badge she made her way to Johnson’s office and knocked. 

“Come in,” Johnson called. 

Skyla walked in and shut the door. He had a surprised look on his face but gestured for her to sit down in a chair. 

“What brings you in Skyla, Leon said you might be out for a little while, Johnson questioned. 

“I need a transfer back to the BSAA,” Skyla said bluntly. 

“May I inquire why?” Johnson asked. 

“You may, but I am not telling you.  It’s not your concern,” Skyla replied. 

“Very well, go pack up your office,” Johnson replied. 

Skyla nodded, she got up, and as she went to open the door, Johnson cleared his throat.  She turned and looked at him. 

“Let him down gently,” Johnson told her. 

Skyla nodded and left the office; she walked to her office and packed it up.  As she was about to erase the hard drive she stared at the monitor one last time; it was a picture of her and Leon, it wasn’t obvious, but you could tell they were together. 

‘Sorry Leon just wasn’t meant to be,’ Skyla thought erasing the hard drive. 

She grabbed the box with her things in it and headed towards the door.  She looked back at her desk and sat down at the desk and grabbed at the pen.  She ordered at lyft while she wrote a note.  She put it in an envelope and sealed it.  She left her office and stopped by Hunnigan’s office.  She set her box outside. 

“Hey Hunnigan,” Skyla said.

“Skyla I’m surprised to see you here,” Hunnigan said looking up from her computer. 

“Not here for very long,” Skyla said. 

“Oh good, you don’t need to push yourself,”  Hunnigan replied. 

“Hunnigan can you do me a favor?”  Skyla asked. 

“Sure, what is it,” Hunnigan asked.

 “Can you give this to Leon in about a week?”  Skyla asked. 

“Sure,” Hunnigan replied suspiciously. 

“Thanks,” Skyla replied handing Hunnigan the envelope. 

Skyla turned and left her office and then HQ.  Her lyft arrived a moment later, she gave the driver her address, she sent Leon a text to text her when he had some time because they needed to talk.  When the driver got to her apartment, she gave them the money and got out and headed upstairs.  She was surprised to find Leon leaning on her door. 

“What are you doing here?”  Skyla asked.

“Where have you been?”  Leon asked concerned. 

“Come inside we need to talk,” Skyla said.

“Yeah I just got your text; what is going on,” Leon replied.

“Inside,” Skyla said opening the door.

Skyla set the box on the counter and turned to face Leon with a serious face. 

“What’s wrong Skyla?” Leon asked. 

“I don’t know how to say this, so I am just going to say it.  I just resigned; I am going back to the BSAA.  We are also done,” Skyla said coldly. 

‘God Skyla, you could have done that so much nicer, gentler,’ She thought.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?  Last night you had no idea who I was or what the hell was going on.  Now you just resigned from your job, and you’re breaking up with me?”  Leon asked.

“I got my memories back late last night and to be honest this something that I have been thinking on for a long time,” Skyla replied. 

“Skyla you just told me you loved last night, and now you breaking up with me.  This doesn’t make any sense,” Leon said taking a step towards her. 

“I know, I thought I did love you, but I am not in love with you.  You’re a great guy Leon, and you don’t deserve this,” Skyla replied. 

“Your damn right I don’t I deserve to know what the hell is going on here,” Leon’s voice was raised slightly.

“I’m really sorry Leon,” Skyla said

“Don’t, I thought you were different Skyla,” Leon said walking towards her door.

Skyla watched as he opened the door and went through slamming it, flinching slightly when it did slam. 

‘It’s better I did it this way.’  She thought. 

Skyla packed her things; it felt like it was taking forever.  She packed well into the middle of the night.  She looked around her apartment.  It had been a year and a half since she had moved into the apartment and here she is moving out.  She moved into it and joined the DSO to get away from the one person she was running back to.  She snorted to herself at how things were now when she had come her she hadn’t planned on getting into a relationship with Leon, her plan was to sort out her feelings for Chris.  Then she had gotten tangled up with Leon, and things got messy and complicated, she just hoped she made the right the decision in all of this.

Skyla finally lay down in her bed when the sun was coming up and went to sleep.  She got a few hours of sleep when there was a knock at the door.  She got up and answered it.  Two big guys in yellow uniforms stood at the door. 

“Ms. Matthews?”  One of the men asked. 

“Yes?”  Skyla asked sleepily.

“We are with the moving company that you ordered, we are here to pick up your items,” The other replied.     

“Oh right, everything except those 3 bags is going to this address,” Skyla replied handing them a sheet of paper as she pointed to three bags in a corner. 

Skyla grabbed her phone and ordered a lyft, she was fairly surprised at how fast it arrived.  She grabbed the 3 bags, and she left the keys on the counter and with final look around her apartment she sighed and shut the door and left.   

 

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments help tons!


End file.
